The Hidden Gallery
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: She was a bright girl, with endless possibilities at her feet, if only her past hadn't gotten in the way. But with the help of her pyschiatrist, she uncovers a secret that could either destroy her, or put her back together in a way she could only imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Gallery**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: She was a bright, intelligent, beautiful girl, talented and energetic with the world at her feet and her life an endless field of dreams and possibilites that would open up new chances, if only her past hadn't gotten in the way. But with the help of her pyschiatrist, Dr. Upland, she uncovers a secret that could either destroy her, or put her back together in a way she could only imagine.**

_February 20, 1998_

_Kiamo Ko, The Vinkus_

"No, that goes."

"What about this?"

"Depends. What's in it?"

"How about this?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people? Look through everything before you take it out! We'll only sell certain things at auction!"

I stood on the front lawn, wrapped in my coat against the cold winter chill, watching as they went back and forth, carrying boxes and pieces of furniture from the house to the truck, tossing grabage into trash cans, and stopping to discuss where to tackle next. I watched as they sorted through boxes and bins that had belonged to her, rifling through her most personal belongings; her clothes and her books, her paper and pens.

Every so often, they'd stop and seriously examine something, before moving on to the next thing. When they finished, they'd load the box or bin or whatever they were carrying onto a truck bed or into a moving van, before returning to their work. Slowly, the house that had once been a home, that had welcomed me on so many an occasion, that had protected and sheltered young children during thunderstorms and hosted parties on holiday nights, became nothing more than an empty shell, void of all life.

Out front, on the grass, only inches from where I stood watching, sat the old Quoxwood tree that had held the tire swing. The flowerbeds were frozen, the poppies and roses dead and dying. The front porch sat bare, the old porch swing removed and sold earlier that day. The beautiful woodwork done on the columns on either side of the porch steps were all that remained of Fiyero's brilliant and skillful hands, his talent had long since stilled with his passing three years earlier.

It had always amazed me that she had never passed when Fiyero did, for she loved him so.

_"I couldn't live if he wasn't by my side. I'd just die if anything happened to him, I surely would!" _

How often, how many times, had she uttered that exclamation to me? How many times had she grasped my hands over the years, just to know I was there? How often had she curled up by my side, cuddling her head on my chest, her arms wrapping around my waist, as a means of comfort to her in her troubled state? How often? How many? Each question that ran through my head began with _how, how, how?_... just as each question for her had been _what, what, what?_ What happened? What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?

As I stood on the lawn, the snow falling around me, watching them clean out her house, I realized that even though she was no longer here, she was still with me; she had always been with me; would always be. I had been her confidante, after all; her trusted mentor and advisor, the one she ran too for help. I had promised to be there for her always, no matter how big or how small her challenge, and I was, up until the end.

Because the biggest challenge she faced, Death, was the one that scared her the least, yet once she had gone, a relief fell about the room. A relief that she was finally in a better place, with people who loved her, who wouldn't harm her. I told myself that she was with Fiyero again, reunited and happy, and that the tragidies that had befallen her during her time on this planet had passed by, unable to touch her now, powerless to inflict any sort of harm.

She was safe.

Returned to her beloved Fiyero's arms, held safe among the angels, she was content in the heavens; I had no doubt, that, our roles now reversed, she was watching over me, like I'd watched over her all those years ago. From her perch in the skies, she would watch, as I lived out the rest of my life without her, but forever under her watchful, protective, possessive gaze.

As I turned my gaze back towards them, I saw one making his way towards the truck, a huge portfolio under his arm. As I rushed to him, I knew that he would just throw it in the trash, and I told myself that I had to save it, no matter what.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! No, Stop!"

I saw his face distort in shock as I grabbed for the portfolio. And as I held it to my chest, I knew he didn't understand nor comprehend what was within the portfolio.

Only I did.

And I always would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I'm getting over laringitis, so that means more time to work on my stories.**

_1957_

"Never. Never. Never. Worst idea in the world. Worst idea in the world."

The door slammed behind her, moments before the portfolio she carried dropped to the floor.

"Worst idea in the world! Worst idea in the world!"

Next, the pillows carreened to the floor off the sofa, and then the magazines. After that, she reached for the glass.

It smashed against the hardwood floor, shattering into pieces at her feet. When the glass lay still, she gasped softly, turning her gaze downward to the floor. Shards of glass, all different sizes and cuts, sat at her feet, glistening like snow. After a moment of gathering her breath, she moved towards the broken glass and knelt before it, quickly picking it up.

"Ow!"

A piece dropped from her hand, and she stared at her finger, as the dark, ruby red liquid began to seep from the wound, bubbling over her skin. Silence ticked by, taking precious moments with it, before she dropped the rest of the glass and climbed to her feet, taking a seat on the sofa. Her eyes never left the river of red slowly making its way down her skin. It was only when her phone rang, that she looked up.

Quickly, she reached for it, closing her hand around the neck and then slowly placing the phone under her ear.

"Y... Yes? H... Hello? Hello?"

"Hello? Are you there?"

"W... who are you?"

"Candle."

"Who?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, Phanne. Not after-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you, and... I don't know any Phanne. You have the wrong number."

After she had hung up, she replaced the phone back on the cradle and turned to look around the room of her small apartment. It was cramped, with her bed in a corner, a dresser across from it, and a small kitchen in an adjoining room, leaving the bedroom and living room connected. Taking a deep breath, she got up and went to the window, stepping over the broken glass. As she rested her forehead against the cool pane, she thought back on that phone call.

She didn't know any Phanne. Obviously the woman had made a mistake and dialed the wrong number. Yes, that had to be it.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to remember the last twenty-four hours, and only got snippets of information, nothing useful in any way, shape or form. It was just blank, empty space. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned, surveying the room quickly before making her way to her bedroom. Once there, she threw open her closet and began searching the hangers.

These weren't clothes she recognized.

She checked them again, studied them, ran her hands over the soft silk and lace. Held the delicate Vinkun cotton and satin between her fingers.

No, these weren't hers.

Turning her attention from the closet, she made her way to the bed, and taking a seat upon it, lay back, taking several calming deep breaths. Several seconds of silence passed, before her eyes opened. As she looked around, she searched for anything else that was off. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. Instead of getting up and going into the kitchen to make a cup of tea like she usually would, she curled up on the bed and tried to sleep...

When she awoke, it was past eight, and she was starving. Climbing off the bed, she made her way into the kitchen, stopping to turn on the victrola she had in the corner of the living room as she went. Once in the kitchen, she started the tea and then pulled out a plate of gingersnaps. Once the tea was steeped, she settled down on the sofa with a book and read for several hours.

She awoke around one-fifteen, disoriented and jittery, and as she climbed off the sofa, the plate clattered to the floor along with the book. She gazed at the empty plate and cup, and quickly rushed into her bedroom. Once the door had closed behind her, she threw off her clothes, pulled on her nightgown and climbed into bed, burrowing under the covers, as if that would protect her from whatever had occured in the living room.

Eventually, she awoke around seven, dressed, and continued on with her day. There was nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed to be in order, just the way she liked it.

But the problem was, that everything _wasn't_ in order- at least, not in her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking on a new patient."

"I don't think so, Avaric. I've got enough patients as it is, I don't think I could handle another one."

"Come now, I think you would be excited about taking on another patient? After all, you always seem so interested in new cases."

"Avaric, I don't think-"

"Just give her a try, Glinda. Who knows, you might even develop a friendship with her."

"You aren't going to give up on this, are you, Avaric?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine. I'll talk to her. Where is she? Avaric!"

He turned back to look at her.

"She's waiting in your office to see you!"

Sighing, she shook her head and made her way to Crage Hall, trudging up the three flights of stairs to her office. Once there, she slipped into the lobby of her office, and scanned it, her blue eyes finally falling onto a girl sitting in a corner chair. Silent, she moved towards the girl, before laying a hand on her shoulder. The girl's head snapped up, and she gasped softly.

"It's all right. Are you here to see me?" She nodded, silent. After glancing at her secretary, Glinda helped her up and escorted her into her office. "Come on, that's a good girl. Right this way."

Once they were behind the closed door, the girl took a seat in the chair across from the desk. The blonde, meanwhile, peeled off her coat before taking a seat in front of her patient. The two sat in silence for several moments.

"What's your name?" Slowly, the girl looked up, her amber eyes resting on Glinda's face.

"... Elphaba." She said after a pause.

"Elphaba?" The girl nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Elphaba. I'm Dr. Upland."

"Nice to meet you." The girl whispered.

"So, why were you sent to me, Elphaba? Do you know why you're here?"

"H... Hysterics... I... I have... hysterics..." Elphaba whispered, as she reached up to play with a wayward black curl.

"Hysterics? I highly doubt the whole problem is due to hysterics."

"What else could it be? I blackout, and then when I wake up, something is different to my room... clothes are hanging in my closet that I didn't buy, paintings that have ended differently, journal entries written in handwriting I don't recognize..."

Glinda perked up slightly. "Blackouts?" The girl nodded. "Elphaba, is that... the only thing? Blackouts? Does anything else happen, can you remember anything else?"

Elphaba shook her head.

She was a beautiful girl, only the tender age of twenty-one, with long raven hair hung down her back, small bangs hanging over her forehead. She wore a dark blue sweater over a black skirt, hiding as much of her harlequin green skin as humanly possible. It was rather pretty, Glinda had to admit. How a girl like her could be prone to hysterics was beyond Glinda, but she was determined to figure it out.

"So, can you tell me a bit about yourself, Elphaba?" Glinda asked, pulling out a notepad and a pen. The girl licked her lips, before speaking.

"I... I was born in Nest Hardings, in Munchkinland. I'm an only child. My father, Frexspar... is a traveling minister, and my... my mother..." Her face began to distort in pain, and she reached up, brushing a couple tears off her cheeks. "my mother was the daughter of the Eminent Thropp... Melena... she... she was..." After several minutes, she took a deep breath and leaned back. "She was... a beautiful woman with a heart of gold. Well, to everyone but me... she hated me... which was perfectly normal, considering my skin tone..." Suddenly, she sat up straighter, tilting her head slightly to stare at her. "But then again, my skin isn't exactly something I can change, now is it?"

"Well, no, I guess not." Glinda said.

"That's my thinking precisely." She replied, wrinkling her nose in a way that Glinda found endearing.

"Now, tell me, Elphaba, what are you doing in The City?"

"Oh, well, I'm studying art. I'm going to be a famous artist some day..."

"E... Elph... Elphaba..." The girl looked at her. "Thank you. Now, could you tell me, how old are you?"

After several moments of silence, the girl said, "Sixteen."

Glinda's eyebrows rose. "You're sixteen?" The girl nodded. "And... what's your name?"

"Phanne."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Phanne?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Well, Phanne, can... can you tell me about yourself?" The girl quickly brushed a lock of hair off her face.

"I... well, I... I'm sixteen-years-old, and I have brown hair and green eyes and a birthmark on the right side of my nose. I love to draw and paint and write, and I can play the piano- I was going to be a concert pianist when I grew up, but I gave up on that dream when I discovered art school here in the City. Deep down, art has always been my passion. It's so... freeing, painting and designing something new-"

"Elphaba-" The girl looked up at her.

"Yes? What is it?" Glinda watched her, noticing the confused expression on her pretty face.

"Are you all right?" The girl licked her lips, before nodding, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, I... I'm fine. I just... I have a bit of a headache."

"Here, come lay down." Quickly, Glinda stood, coming around the help the girl to her feet and leading her to a reclining sofa near a window. Once the girl was laying down, she said,

"This happens all the time. I black out and then I wake up and... I... I can't remember anything that happened after I blacked out. Paintings will be finished or started, food will be eaten, my apartment will be cleaned up and organized an entirely different way than it was before I blacked out..." She turned to look at the older woman. "You must think I'm going insane."

"No, I don't."

Slowly, the girl sat up, doubling over, shoulders shaking. Amid gasps, Glinda heard, "I'm losing my mind."

"You're not, Elphaba." After a moment, she set her pad and pen down and took a seat next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Upon the contact, Elphaba broke away, climbing to her feet and going to the window. "Elphaba!"

"Father thinks I need to be locked up, I don't! I'm not insane! I'm not like Mother, I'm not! I hate her! She's always angry! Always!" And without a second thought, she put her fist through the window in front of her.

"Elphaba!"

In a moment's thought, Glinda was beside her, pulling her hand back in and checking for cuts. "You're okay. You're okay."

"Let go, let go of me! Leave me alone!" She wrenched away from Glinda and hurried back towards the desk.

"I can't do that, Elphaba."

"I'm not Elphaba!" The girl cried, slumping down and hiding under the desk.

"I can see that. I can see you're not Elphaba." As she spoke, Glinda slowly moved towards the girl, until she was only a mere foot from her, and then she knelt down, holding out her hand. "Can you tell me your name?" The girl shook her head. "Please? I just want to know your name." She moved closer, slowly. "I know you're not Phanne. And you're not Elphaba. So who are you? All I want to know is your name, that's all. Can you tell me that, please?"

"N... Nessa... Nessa Rose Diggs."

"Nessa? That's a pretty name." The girl nodded.

"You... you can tell the... the difference between us?"

"Yes. I can."

"People can't tell the difference between me and her and Phanne... we don't look alike at all. I have light... light brown hair and pale skin... and... and brown eyes..."

"I can tell the difference between you." Once she was close enough, she reached out for her, and after much hesitation, the girl reached out and took her hand. "Come on, that's a good girl. That's a very good girl. Now, Nessa, can I talk to Elphaba?" They had returned to the sofa, and now Elphaba sat curled, wringing her hands. "Can I talk to Elphaba, Nessa?" After several moments, Elphaba's face distorted and she relaxed, finally looking up at Glinda.

"D... Dr. Upland? What... what happened?" It was then that her gaze landed on the broken glass. "Oh Oz. I... I'm so sorry, Dr. Upland. Did I break it? I didn't mean to." As she got up and rushed to the window and knelt down, picking up the broken fragments.

"Elphaba, don't! You'll cut yourself!" It took several minutes, but finally Glinda was able to get Elphaba away from the glass and back to the sofa. "Now, I want to see you in a couple days, okay? Elphaba, is that okay?" The girl nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll see you soon." As she walked Elphaba to the door and bid her goodbye, she thought back on what had transpired. The girl had seemed perfectly normal when she entered the office, but by the time she left, it was clear to Glinda that the girl was anything but normal.

Far from it, in fact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Is this Elphaba's pov?**

**Answer: eh... yeah, chapter 2 is kind of Elphaba's point of view**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 1, 2, 3 and 4.**

From what Glinda already knew about the girl, she was fairly normal in every respect but one. It was plainly clear there was some sort of psychological disorder going on, she just didn't know what. It was uncommon for a person to switch back and forth between personalities- in fact, it was virtually unheard of. That much was certain.

As Glinda turned from the window, she glanced back over the notes she'd taken. It was almost as if... the girl had... multiple personalities.

But no, that was silly. And not just silly, non-existant.

There was _no such _disorder in the books, no such disorder on _record_; no one had ever been diagnosed with such a disease, let alone treated for it.

But suddenly this girl shows up, exhibiting possible signs of more than one personality, and Glinda was expected to treat her for it?

No, no way, no how.

She wouldn't. She'd return to Avaric and tell him that she couldn't, that it'd be better to lock the girl away in a hospital for hysterics, and wipe her hands clean of the whole ordeal.

But...

Something in her expression, in her eyes when she'd looked at Glinda... something in the way she'd looked at her when she'd left... had screamed for help, absolutely screamed it. She looked so... lost, so... helpless. So frightened. It was a fear that Glinda could only imagine.

Sighing, she took a seat behind her desk and turned back to the pad and her curvy scrawl. Random notes were scribbled on it, points she found interesting. As she scanned over what she'd written, she realized that everything on the paper pointed to something begging to be discovered. Tossing the pen she held back onto the pad, and leaned back in the chair. The sight of the girl changing demeanors so quickly flashed through her mind, that she had to look through the notes again.

If she helped the girl...

... if she helped the girl, she'd not only be helping a girl with such a bright future ahead of her, but perhaps, just perhaps, she'd discover this disease that ravaged her. She'd been named in the history books as a pioneer, maybe even win an award for discovering the disease. But if she didn't help her...

... if she didn't help her, the girl would most likely end up in a hospital by the end of the year, wasting away with criminals and an entire array of assorted sick people. She'd fade into oblivion, alone and forgotten, locked away in a jail for the ill. Glinda wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.

Sighing, she got up, pulled her coat on, and left her office, heading home. As she made her way across campus, she thought back on the girl's odd behavior. She'd acted so... jumpy... so... frightened. She'd looked worn down and upset, as far from hysterics as a girl could get. No, there was something else going on. Something odd, something... strange, almost... wicked.

Like a devil laying in wait to come out.

As she entered her apartment, removed her coat and closed the door, she decided that she would take the case, not so much for herself, but more for the girl she'd seen earlier. She needed help, and Glinda would give it to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is mostly dialogue.**

"Good morning, Elphaba. How are you today?"

"All right, I guess."

"You guess? Why is that?"

"Well... I... I had another blackout last night..."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

"Elphaba, do you mind if I record our sessions? Just for my own references. I promise, no one else will listen to them."

"That's... that's fine..."

"Good. Now, do you want to tell me about your blackout?"

"I... I went out to... to a little cafe and... and bought a cup of coffee and... and came back to my apartment, and started a new painting..."

"And what happened?"

"I don't know. I came back into the room and it was finished, in an entirely different style to than I'd started originally. You must think I'm insane."

"I don't, Elphaba. I don't. I think... I think there's something wrong with you... but we're going to find out what it is, I promise you, we will. Okay?"

"O... okay."

"Good. Now, other than the blackout, how was the rest of your day?"

"Oh it was... all right. I went out for coffee with a couple of really adorable guys I met on campus the day before, and we talked about everything under the sun! It was wonderful! I've never laughed so hard in my life! It-"

"Whoa, slow down, Phanne? Phanne, right?"

"Yes."

"So, you had a good time, I take it?"

"I had a wonderful time."

"Well, that's good, Phanne. Now, could I talk to Elphaba?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess. She doesn't really want to talk to you, however."

"She doesn't- Phanne, do you control whether Elphaba talks to me or not?"

The girl shook her head. "No. M-" Suddenly, her eyes closed and she shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "I... I'm sorry, wh... what did you say... Dr. Upland?"

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

As Glinda locked eyes with the younger girl, she saw utter confusion in the chocolate depths. "How are you today, Elphaba?"

"N... not well. Not well at all." And she slowly climbed to her feet and went to the reclining sofa, laying down. Sighing, Glinda grabbed her notepad and pen and followed, settling in the chair next to her.

"Elphaba, what if I were to tell you that there was someone else controlling your body?"

"What?" The girl's head snapped towards her, and stared at her in horror. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. And there's two people controlling you, actually. Phanne and N-"

"Nessa Rose. I know all about them." Elphaba replied, sitting up. She straightened, brushed the dust off her black skirt, and then stood, going towards the piano situated further into the room. She leaned against it, watching Glinda.

"You do?"

"Yes. I know everything about everybody. Elphaba included."

Suddenly, it dawned on Glinda. "You're not-"

"No, I'm not." A small smile spread over the green girl's face, as she leaned against the piano, watching her. Then, she moved towards Glinda, until she'd taken a seat in the chair across from the blonde. "My name is Millinia. Millinia Kiran Detvu. I was born and raised in the Vinkus, but my father moved me to the City when I was fourteen. Please, call me Milla, I insist." She spoke with a heavy Vinkun accent- Arjiki, it sounded like- and watched Glinda with an air of sophistication.

"Very well, Milla. I'm Dr.-"

"Dr. Upland, I know who you are. I know who everyone is. Every single person who's ever come in contact with Elphaba."

Glinda bit her lip, before quickly glancing at the recorder, and realizing that she'd started it before the sessions. "Um... M... Milla, h... how..."

"How long have I been here? With Elphaba?" The girl thought a moment, before leaning back. "Oh... since Elphaba was about... three or so. You see, I'm the first... the others all came after me."

"O...Ot-"

"Nessa and Phanne and ShenShen and Baxiana and-" She stopped and looked up at the doctor, a smile appearing on her face soon. "You don't know about them, or have you met Phanne and Nessa?"

"I've met them-"

"Yes, well, you'll meet the others in due time."

"Milla, if you... if you don't mind my asking-"

"How many of us are there?"

Glinda nodded. Milla's smile widened.

"Sixteen. There are sixteen of us. Total, Elphaba included."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: 16?**

**Answer: yes**

**Question: So does she have some sort of split personality thing like the green goblin?**

**Answer: First off, I... don't... know... what the green... goblin... is... and second, I'm not saying**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 5 and 6 and gagakid for reviewing 6.**

"Sixteen?"

She nodded. "Yes. None of us look like Elphaba, although we get mistaken for her all the time."

"C... can I... can I see what... what they look like?"

Milla smiled. "Why of course." And she reached for the pad of drawing paper sitting on Glinda's desk. After several minutes, Glinda handed it to her, along with a pencil, and watched her take her time drawing the faces of several different people- mainly young women. After three or four were drawn, she handed the pad back to Glinda, and let the older woman look through them.

"Do you... mind if I ask who... who these people are?"

"Why of course! That first one is Phanne. And the one on the next page is Nessa Rose. She's only nine."

"And Phanne is sixteen."

"Yes. That's right. Baxiana is on the third page, she's a sweetheart, if a little soft spoken and shy. She's fourteen. And the last one is Detia."

"And, how old are you, Milla?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen? You're awfully young."

The girl shrugged.

"Not really. I'm going to university."

"Studying in what?"

"Art."

"Like Elphaba?"

Instantly, the girl's face turned sour. "I became interested in art before Elphaba. It was because of me that Elphaba got interested in art. I've become a brilliant artist in my own right."

Glinda nodded in understanding. "I see. So... Milla, you've been around... since Elphaba was about... three, you said?" The girl nodded. "In that time, has she always seemed so..."

"So... what?"

"So... off?"

"Elphaba is not off, Dr. Upland. She... she simply cannot handle the memories of her past, so I and the others handle them for her. I'm the... sheperd if you will. I watch over the others and Elphaba, I control when they come out and for how long, to a certain degree. I make sure they do her no harm, and that she does no harm to herself or anyone else."

"You protect her?"

"Yes. We all do."

"But she doesn't know about you?"

"No. She doesn't know about any of us."

Glinda nodded in understanding, quickly jotting down notes. After she was finished, she leaned back in her chair and studied the girl. "Milla, do you think I could talk to Elphaba?" The girl shrugged.

"I suppose so-"

"Elphaba?" The girl gave her a confused look, before turning beet red.

"Oh Dr. Upland, I'm so sorry-"

"About what, Elphaba?"

"About missing our appointments." She stood to go, but Glinda climbed to her feet and hurried around the desk to stop her.

"You didn't miss our appointments, Elphaba."

"What do you mean?"

"Elphaba, sit down." Slowly the girl took a seat in her chair, before Glinda continued. "Elphaba, someone has been keeping our appointments. Three someones, actually. Their names are Phanne, Nessa and Milla."

"I've never heard of-"

"When you black out, one of them comes in and takes your place."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I talk to them, just like I'm talking to you now. I've seen drawings of four of them, and I know their names. They're subconsiousness of yourself, something deeper. Parts of you that you've... supressed, somehow."

"Supressed? I haven't supressed anything!"

"Let me finish, Elphaba." Once the girl had settled back in her chair, Glinda continued. "Thank you. Now, I think these parts may be caused to a traumatic childhood... or abuse... or some other form of-"

"Abuse?" Instantly, Elphaba sprang to her feet, knocking over the chair in the process. It clattered to the floor, but Elphaba didn't notice. Instead, the girl moved towards the desk, leaning over it as she spoke. "I was _never_ abused. My parents _never_ abused me. They never laid a hand on me, either Mother or Father. They loved me. Both of them!"

"I'm just saying, Elphaba, that if- THAT IF-" Glinda cried, over Elphaba's outburst. "THERE WAS SOME SORT OF ABUSE, we'd have to look back into your family history. Understood?" The girl, now silent, nodded. "Good. Now, please. Sit back down." After several moments, the girl did, picking her chair up and righting it before sitting back down. "Now, is there a... a history of mental illness in your family background? Your grandmother, perhaps, or your great-grandparents?"

"...No." A troubled look came over Elphaba's face, before she spoke again. "Well... m... Mother... Mother got very sick, when she was younger. They... they had to... to hospitalize her for a time... but, but she was better... when she got older... until..."

"Until what, Elphaba?"

"Until she had me. But... but I was... I was so small that I worried her, she was absolutely sick with worry. I only weighed five pounds when I was born, so she had a right to worry. But... but she... she was never... never angry... not... not until I got older..."

"What happened when you got older, Elphaba?"

"I... I..." Suddenly, her brow furrowed and anger crossed her face. "I don't have to tell you anything! Absolutely nothing! It's not like you'll help her anyway!"

"Nessa, I'm just... I'm just trying to get her to understand-"

"She doesn't want to! Stop trying to make her! She won't, she never will! Never! She never has, so why should she start now? She won't believe you!"

"Nessa, listen to me, I just want her to understand that I'm here to help her! I'm here to make sure she gets well! And that first step will be admitting that there was abuse in her family."

"Elfaba will never admit to abuse. She's not ze type to admit when zings to wrong."

Glinda sighed. "Why not, Milla?"

"Because," Milla started, tossing her head. "Zere was no abuse."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 7.**

_"What? What do you mean there was no abuse?"_

The girl shrugged, leaning back and propping her head on her elbow. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning look, before saying,

"Zere was no abuse. Elfaba was not abused."

"But, you had said-"

"I know what I zaid. But it iz all a matter of what Elfaba zays, izn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what? Izn't that enough to believe her? Elfaba zays there was no abuse, so sere was no abuse."

Glinda sighed, becoming irritated with the girl's logic. After several moments of silence, she said, "Be that as it may, Milla, I still have to treat Elphaba, regardless of abuse or not. For some reason, abuse or no, you and Nessa and Phanne and the others are here with Elphaba for a _reason_, and I need to find out why. Is that understood, Milla?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. Now, can I please talk to Elphaba?"

Several seconds passed, before the girl shook her head and looked up at Glinda. "D... Dr. Upland? Wh... what happened?"

"You blacked out again, Elphaba." The girl sighed and leaned back in her chair, laying her head on the back of the chair and closing her eyes. She took several deep breaths as Glinda spoke. "I think, that there's something you don't want to face. Something happened in your past to scar you, and it obviously scarred you enough to develop these... other selves of yours. What we need to do, I think, is go back and look at your past and see if anything in your childhood could have caused this. Okay?" Slowly, the girl nodded.

"Okay."

"Good. Now, what do you say we wrap this session up and I'll see you in a few days, all right?"

When the door closed behind her, Elphaba wrapped her coat tighter around her, and left the building, making her way back to her apartment. As she hurried across the street, she glanced quickly over her shoulder at the building she had just exited. She could see Glinda's office from her point across the street, and pulling her coat tighter and closer to her body, she turned and hurried along the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the other passersby. Eventually, to escape the cold, she slipped into a cafe.

Glancing around, she searched for an empty table, and finding one, she hurried to it, taking a seat and removing her gloves before blowing on her hands to warm them. After ordering a cup of hot tea, she sat and watched the people pass by the windows. She sat there for two hours, sipping her tea and watching everything around her, in an effort to calm her frazzled nerves.

She looked up at one point, to see a young man enter the cafe. He caught her eye and giving her a little smile, nodded. Quickly, she averted her eyes, hoping he would take his gaze away from her, but instead, he came towards her and stopped at her table. When she next looked up, he was standing over her, waiting to introduce himself.

"I hope you don't think me impertinent, but, I wanted to introduce myself." She bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "I... I'm Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular." Her dark eyes darted quickly up to his face before returning to her cup; she kept silent. "I... I've noticed you coming from the Maguire Building. Are you a doctor?" Silence. "Or... a patient?" She let out the breath she'd been holding, and turned from him. "You're a patient, aren't you?" After several moments, he took a seat across from her and tried to get her to meet his eyes. "Do you... do you see Dr. Upland?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened at him in horror. "H... how... how do you..."

"She's a good friend of mine." Elphaba swallowed slowly, before finally raising her cup and taking a sip. The hot liquid burned as it slid down her throat, but at least it kept her from talking. "I... I took a couple of psychology courses from her a year ago... she's quite a good teacher, although I bet she would be a better psychologist."

"Pyschiatrist."

"What?"

"Pyschiatrist. She's a... a pyschiatrist." Her whispered reply caught him off guard, and he stared at her for several minutes, before nodding.

"Right." Tense silence followed, before Elphaba got up and hurried to the door. "It was nice to meet you!" He called, causing her to stop in the doorway. After several moments, she tossed her head, turned around, and returned to the table, changed.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular."

"Nice to meet you, Fiyero."

"You too... Elphaba, what do you say we go for a walk in the park?"

A smile spread across her face, revealing the dimples in her cheeks.

"I'd love too." As they made their way to the door, he said,

"So, what are you doing here in the City?"

"I'm here to study art. I was a very good artist as a child."

"Where are you from?"

"Nest Hardings, Munchkinland. I'm an only child."

"Must be nice. I've got two older sisters."

"I was always lonely, but of course I made up all sorts of games to keep myself entertained, and then of course there was Fenvu- he was a childhood friend of mine, who could dance like Mij Sartu. We grew up together, we were the best of friends-"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Why did Milla take on a German (Is it German? I think it is...) accent all of a sudden?**

**Answer: The accent is actually French, which is the language I'm using for the Vinkun tongue. And she takes it on suddenly, because she's not controlling how long she can be out, so she can let her accent show.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 8.**

"It must be amazing to be the Crown Prince of the Vinkus! I've always wanted to go, it must be so romantic!"

"It is."

He watched her, twirling around in a circle with her arms out as the snow fell gently around them. They stood in the park, after having gone for a walk for the last hour, talking and laughing, and finding that they had so much in common.

"You've never been to the Vinkus?"

She stopped turning and looked at him. "No. But... zen again, how hard can it be to pick up ze language? Not hard at all, no?" She asked, her demeanor quickly changing to one of sophisticated elegance. He raised his eyebrows briefly, nodding consent.

"Not at all. You're a natural."

She giggled, and then wandered ideally ahead, before turning back at him. "No... Mothzer always zaid zat ze Vinkun I spoke was phony. She was always offended whenever I..." She stopped, her face going blank, as if remembering something.

"Elphaba? You all right? Elphaba?"

Her head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She looked around quickly, confused, before turning her dark gaze up to him. Fear and confusion passed over her features, before she pulled away.

"Wh... ho.. how did I... how did I get here? Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Elphaba, I'm Fiyero. We met at the coffeehouse? We've been going on a walk, for the last hour."

She shook her head, backing up.

"No. I... I don't. I'm sorry. I... I have to go."

And in the blink of an eye, she turned and fled, leaving Fiyero alone in the park. Her feet carried her down the sidewalk, towards her apartment, through the door, lobby and up the stairs to the third floor, down the hall to the last door on the left. Quickly unlocking the door, she threw it open, flew inside, and slammed it, locking it hastily before dropping the key and sinking to the floor. After several moments of catching her breath, she climbed to her feet and hurried into her room.

"Worst idea in the world! Worst idea in the world!"

"What in Oz were you thinking Phanne? Going out with that man! It's sinful, absolutely sinful!"

"I wanted to have a little fun!"

"Fun is sinful! How could you? Do you know what you've done? You'll burn in hell, do you understand me?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I told you not too, Phanne!"

"Shut up, ShenShen! Nobody wants your opinion anyway!"

"So this was your idea, ShenShen! You know the punishment for disobeying me!"

"I'm sorry Mommy! I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to find herself tangled in her sheets. As she slowly climbed out of bed, and made her into the kitchen, she realized she had a pounding headache. But she stopped short when she saw the mess. Broken glass lay everywhere. Glasses, vases, crystal figurines, all lay in shattered pieces on the floor, glittering, sharp stones waiting to attack the delicate flesh of her soles. Slowly, one step at a time, she entered her kitchen, and when she was close enough, she knelt down, slowly and carefully picking up the largest fragments of the shattered glass.

Sitting on the kitchen floor of her apartment, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, but nothing came to mind. After several long seconds, she dropped the smaller pieces, leaving the largest in her palm. Turning her other hand palm up, she pressed the glass to her wrist, and the vein...

"Hmmmm..."

"Glinda."

"Hnmhnmph."

"Glinda."

"Hmnphmh."

"Glinda, honey, wake up."

"What..."

"It's for you."

'Who in their right mind is calling at this hour?" She asked, sitting up and turning to her husband.

"Someone named... Milla."

"Milla? I don't-" Suddenly it clicked and she grabbed the phone from him. "Hello, Milla?"

"Dr. Upland?"

"Yes, Milla, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"It'z Elfaba. I'm afraid she'z going to hurt herzelf."

"Yes, of course, Milla, I'll be right there. What's the address? 839 Sixth Avenue, Apartment 312. I'll be right there, I'm just leaving now." And without another word, she hung up, climbed out of bed, got dressed, and left the apartment, hurrying to Elphaba's.

Once she got to the apartment complex, she found the landlord already outside Elphaba's door, unlocking it.

"What's going on?"

"The neighbors were complaining of screaming. I-"

"I'll deal with her. Thank you." And she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Now that she was inside, she saw the utter destruction that had been done. Newspapers were ripped up, lamps broken, shattered glass was everywhere. Piano music lay discarded on the floor; chairs were tipped over, clothes strewn about and Elphaba- Elphaba was nowhere to be found. "Elphaba? Elphaba?" She treaded lightly, not wanting to startle her charge. However the sound of breaking glass coming from the bathroom brought her there right away.

Elphaba was sitting on the bathroom floor, holding her hand, bloody with bits of a broken mirror in her skin, sobbing.

"Elphaba? Elphaba what happened?" Glinda asked, hurrying to the girl and kneeling down to examine her hand.

"No! No, let me go! I need to get out! I need out! Let me go! Please!" She cried, struggling away.

"Elphaba you have to calm down!"

"I'm not Elphaba! I want out! Get me out!" She wrenched away from the older woman, climbed to her feet, and rushed to the bathtub. Climbing in, she reached up and slammed her fist through the window.

"Elphaba!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Is she (Milla) really good, or is she just using Elphaba for her own selfish reasons, and had a minute of heart?**

**Answer: Hmm... I'm not saying, you'll have to find out for yourself.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 9.**

Glinda didn't think, she just rushed to the girl, grabbed her hand and began examining the skin for blood.

"What about the window?" Elphaba asked, looking about to cry. Tears welled in her dark eyes, and her bottom lip quivered. Glancing at the girl's face, Glinda whispered,

"The window can be fixed easily. Little girls not so much."

"You don't... care..."

"No. I don't. I care about you, Nessa. You can't be replaced, windows can." Glinda said, as she knelt in the tub and gently picked the broken glass and mirror from Elphaba's palms. The girl watched her, sniffling; wincing every so often. When all the glass had been picked out of her hands, Glinda quickly wrapped both green palms in her scarf, tied it, and climbed out of the tub, helping Elphaba out and leading her into the living room. "Sit, sit, that's a good girl. Do you want a cup of tea?" The girl nodded. "Okay." Silent, Glinda slipped into the kitchen, and after rummaging around the mess, fixed two cups of hot tea. Once she was seated next to Elphaba, she helped the girl sip the tea, checked her hands, and then asked, "Nessa, what happened?"

The girl shook her head. "I can't."

Glinda sighed. "Nessa, you can tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

_"I can't."_ And she wrenched away as Glinda was examining her hands.

"Why not?"

The girl shook her head, putting her hands over her ears. _"No, no, no!"_ Losing her patience, Glinda got to her feet, went to the girl and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away and staring into her eyes.

_"Why not, Nessa!"_

_"I can't tell you! I won't! I won't tell you and nobody can make me tell!" _Elphaba screamed, pulling away. She looked around, frantic for a way out, and then rushed to the window above the loveseat. "I need to get out! I need to get away!"

"Nessa, no! Nessa!"

Just as the girl reached the glass, Glinda grabbed her around the waist and held on, holding her back as best she could. "Let go! Let go of me!"

"You don't have to break the window, Nessa! You don't!" The girl pulled away, climbed onto loveseat and pulled her hand back, when Glinda grabbed her wrist. "You can unlock the window, Nessa."

"No, let go of me!"

To prove her point, Glinda reached out with her free hand and quickly unlocked it, pushing it open slightly. "See, it's unlocked, you don't have to break it."

"No. I can't!"

"Yes you can! Nessa, you can open the window!"

"I can't! I... can't... stop, make them stop!"

"Stop what, Nessa? Nessa, what's wrong? Nessa, stop what?"

Slowly, the girl crumpled to the floor, sliding from the windowseat to the floor at her feet. She curled up at Glinda's feet, sobbing and crying.

"The hands. They hurt."

"Your hands?"

The girl shook her head. "Others. They hurt... bad..."

"What are they doing to you, Nessa?"

"No... won't tell... I... won't... I... need to get out! I need to get out!" Suddenly, she turned and scrambled for the window, when Glinda grabbed her, falling to the ground with her, holding her close, whispering in her ear and holding her close to calm her as the girl cried and sobbed. Eventually, the girl pulled away, and turned to stare at Glinda. Confusion passed over her pretty face, before she looked around, suddenly realizing that she was in her apartment. "D... Dr. Upland? Wh... what are you doing here?"

It took several minutes for Glinda to think of something to say, but finally she choked out, "Milla called." as Elphaba was climbing to her feet. The confusion returned to the girl's features, as she turned her dark eyes to the doctor.

"Milla? I... I don't... I don't know any Milla."

"She's a friend of yours. You don't know her, but she knows you." Glinda replied, climbing to her feet. Suddenly, it was as if Elphaba was seeing her apartment for the first time, and the horror crossed her face once again.

"Oh Oz. I... I'm so sorry... you... had to see my... my apartment like this..." Elphaba stammered, hurrying into the kitchen and kneeling to clean up the glass.

"Elphaba, have you broken glass before this?" The girl stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn towards her doctor.

"Ever since I was little. I've always broken glass, but I don't remember doing it. It's like I..."

"Black out?"

"I've always been... sick but... but not... _sick_. From the time I was a child... I... Oh Oz... I'm losing my mind, aren't I?" She asked, turning towards the blonde, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm going insane." She stated, dropping the glass and sitting on the floor, burying her face in her hands. After several moments, Glinda went to her, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"You're not going insane, Elphaba. You're not."

_"Then if I'm not going insane, what's happening to me? What's wrong with me?" _Elphaba cried, turning to look at the older woman. Glinda sighed.

"I don't know. But we'll figure this out, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Ready to meet another personality?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 10.**

"I wanted to talk to you about Elphaba."

"What about Elphaba?"

"There's something wrong with her, Avaric."

"Of course there's something wrong with her, Glin. She's a brilliant hysteric, she's got an IQ of one-ninety."

"It's not just hysteria, Avaric. She's got personalities-"

"Of course she has personality, Glin. She's got a very sweet personality-"

"I don't mean personal_ity_ Avaric, I mean personali_ties_. Sixteen. More than any other case on record that we know of. I've met four at least. They're of all different ages, looks, attitudes, and I have to treat each and every one of them seperately."

"Glinda, this isn't believable. There is _no such thing _as multiple personalities. It doesn't exist, not in life and not in the medical books-"

"Avaric, we could be on the verge of a medical breakthrough here! If this is an undiagnosed condition-"

"She's playacting, Glinda! And she's got you wrapped around her little finger!" And with that he was gone, the door closing softly behind him. Sighing, Glinda turned and headed down the hall towards her office. Slipping through the door, she found Elphaba sitting in the lobby, waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Elphaba. How was your morning?"

The girl's head snapped up and she turned to stare at Glinda. Several minutes passed before she whispered, "Okay."

"Shall we?" Glinda asked, going to her office and pushing open the door. Slowly, Elphaba followed. Once the door was closed behind her, Elphaba hurried to the lounging sofa and laid down, staring at the ceiling. "Now, how have you been since Saturday?" She knew bringing up the apartment incident was exceedingly shaky, but decided to try it anyway.

"O... okay." Elphaba replied, not looking at her. She began to wring her hands, as her teeth slid out to grasp her bottom lip.

"Elphaba? Elphaba are you okay? Elphaba?"

"I... don't want to be here." The girl whispered, bursting into tears. Quickly, Glinda set her notepad down and got out of her chair, kneeling next to the lounge. She reached out, gently taking Elphaba's hand in hers.

"Why not, Elphaba? What happened?"

"Mother would never forgive me if she found out I was here! She'd condemn me to hell for sure!" Elphaba cried, pulling away. Then, she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Elphaba... Elphaba, your mother's been dead for twenty years! She won't condemn you! She's can't, she's dead!" The girl shook her head, not looking at Elphaba.

"You're evil! She says pe... people like... like you are... are evil..." It was then that Glinda realized that it wasn't _Elphaba_ saying these things, it was someone else. It was another personality, a new one she'd never met.

"Who are you, sweetheart? What's your name?"

"D... Detia."

"It's nice to meet you, Detia. I'm Dr. Upland. Can I ask you your age?"

"T... twelve..."

"Twelve?" The girl nodded. "So much fear for such a young girl." Slowly, so as not to scare her, she took a seat next to her, before reaching out to touch her hand. "What's got you so upset, Detia? Can you tell me?"

"M... Mother says... that... that I'll... I'll never go to heaven if I... if I listen to you... the... the end of the world will... will come... and... I'll go to hell..."

"Shh. Shh... The end of the world isn't coming, Sweetie. It's not. It won't. I promise you, it won't." Glinda said, meeting Elphaba's eyes. "Okay?" The girl nodded. "Good. How long have you been around, Detia?"

Silence, just the sound of Elphaba's soft sobbing. Glinda waited, letting her cry, knowing it would take several minutes before she got an answer and letting her take her time. Eventually, the girl responded,

"Nanny's in heaven... I... I want to... to go to he... heaven so I can... can be wi... with Nanny."

"Who's Nanny, Detia?"

"M-m-m-m Mother's... old... n-n-n-n-n nursemaid... sh... sh... she was the... the only one that... that really... really loved me."

"Nanny?" She nodded. "Can you tell me more about Nanny?"

Silence.

Several minutes passed before Elphaba raised her head and stared at Glinda. "D... Dr. Upland? Wh... what..."

"Elphaba?" The girl nodded. "You blacked out."

"Oh." After several seconds of silence, Elphaba sat up before moving to the edge of the sofa. "I... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Elphaba. It's not your fault." Nodding, Elphaba wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Elphaba, what do you say we... cut this session short today?"

"Okay."

When she was gone, Glinda returned to her desk and turned to her notes.

Where to begin?


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, I had it written, but forgot to upload it. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 11.**

_Milla age 18_

_Phanne age 16_

_Nessa age 9_

_Detia age 12_

She sighed and set the pen down, leaning back in her chair. After saying goodbye to Elphaba, she'd returned to her desk to go over the recordings and notes she'd taken over the last few appointments. Each personality, that she'd met so far, was different; from age to personality to looks. And all resided in Elphaba; sixteen total, according to Milla.

There'd been abuse. There _had_ to be. Why else would a girl create _sixteen different personalities_?

Unless she was faking, acting. Pretending to possess these personalities, if she was truly terrified.

One thing was certain: You didn't fake fear like what she saw in Elphaba's eyes every appointment.

"Unless... unless she's a pathalogical liar." Glinda whispered, sitting up and returning to her notes.

But...

_Why? Why _would a girl, a brilliant, talented girl like Elphaba lie about something like this?

Because she'd been doing it her entire life.

_"I was never abused. My parents never abused me. They never laid a hand on me, either Mother or Father. They loved me. Both of them!"_

Elphaba's words from the other day came rushing back to her, and she glanced again at the notes in front of her. Elphaba was lying about the abuse. She'd seen it in her eyes, heard the fear in her voice. And it was common for people who had been abused to deny it. It was _very_ common.

She reached up, gently rubbing her temples; all this thought was making her head hurt. The girl was an enigma, a puzzle, that was certain. She was beautiful and bright and talented and...

... and traumatized.

So traumatized, that she had to create seperate personalities to cope. It was unheard of, uncommon...

but not impossible.

Taking a deep breath, Glinda switched to the next recording and pressed Play. She sat and listened to the static, before hearing the voice.

"I love Kolzar. I can play it all day long. Mama wanted to make sure I learned an instrument, and so I learned to play the piano."

"I can tell. You play beautifully, Phanne."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, do you... just play the classics or do you play any type of music?"

"I'll play any sort of sheet music, but I love the classics the most."

"Well you're quite the talent. You could have a true career in music."

The girl giggled. "Thank you, Dr. Upland."

It was at this point, that Glinda turned the tape off and returned to her notes. Beneath her entry on Phanne, she wrote,

_Trained classical pianist_

Once done, she tossed the pen onto her desk and sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. With each new personality, she learned a bit more about Elphaba. With each new personality, she learned a bit about each of them, but not enough to know who they _truly_ were. And no one personality gave her any clues to the traumatizing past Elphaba had suffered. The girl was young, Glinda knew, young and scared and unaware of her problem.

The question remained: how did she go about telling Elphaba that she suffered from multiple personalities?

The answer: for the time being, she didn't.

She kept her mouth shut, listened, and helped her as best she could.

Getting up, she went to the window and watched the people pass by on the street. Couples, singles, trios walking to or from shops carrying merchandise; men and women walking along at a leisurely pace as they held hands; children racing ahead of their parents. Things normal people took for granted.

Things Elphaba thought she could do because she thought she was normal.

But she wasn't normal.

She wasn't normal at all.

Not in the normal sense, that is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 12.**

She was healthy, physically.

For a twenty-two-year-old, she was remarkably healthy.

That much was clear to Fiyero, when he again laid eyes on her, coming out of the Maguire Building on Tuesday and Friday mornings. He found it enjoyable, sitting at Schwartz's Cafe, watching her make the usual trek out of the building, across the street, and down the sidewalk, bundled up against the cold, head down, book bag slung over her shoulder, but never before stopping and turning, to look back at the building, as if telling herself it was really there. Once done watching the building, she would pull her coat tighter, duck her head so that the thick ravne hair curtained her face, and rush down the sidewalk, eventually disappearing from view.

He gave her a few weeks to herself, before he again caught up with her. Since her freak out in the park, he'd stayed clear, giving her space, allowing her to clear her head before stepping back into her life. So it was eight weeks after the incident in the park, that Fiyero decided to approach her again. Quickly finishing the coffee he'd bought, he pulled on his coat and hurried out of the cafe, just as she turned from the building and continued on.

"Hey Elphaba." She jumped, gasping in shock, before laying her eyes on him. "Remember me?"

"No. I don't." She replied, moving past him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around.

"Really? Cause I remember you. You're Elphaba Thropp, Dr. Upland's patient."

"H... how do you know that?" She asked, glancing up at him quickly.

"Because I see you leave the Maguire Building every Tuesday and Friday. Dr. Upland only has appointments on Tuesdays and Fridays. You've been seeing her for the past eight weeks."

"Ten. Ten weeks."

"Right."

"How do you... know me?"

"We met in Schwartz's." She stared at him like he was nuts. "The cafe."

"Oh." She refused to meet his eyes, even though he tried to make contact. "Who... who are you again?"

"Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular."

"Oh. Well..." She took a deep breath, reaching up to tuck a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "N... nice to meet you." They shook hands quickly, before she pulled away and continued down the street.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, wait!"

Her eyes shut tight, and she silently begged him to go away. No such luck; he hurried after her, trying to catch her attention. He only succeeded when- unbeknownst to her- two men left a furniture store carrying a boudior. The boudior went unnoticed by Elphaba- until she slammed into it.

The sound of her head hitting the Quoxwood caused everyone within a five foot radius to stop and watch, as the young, green-skinned woman made contact with the piece of furniture before crumpling to the ground. The resounding THWACK! of her head making contact with the wood made Fiyero cringe, but he quickly rushed to her side, helping her sit up.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" She looked up at him, trying to get her eyes to settle, before she responded. Once they had settled down, she said,

"My head hurts."

A grin spread over his face and he relaxed next to her.

"Thank Oz. Here, let me look." Quickly, he checked her over and only found a small bump. "I think you might have a concussion. Here," He stood, helped her to her feet. "Let me take you back to your apartment."

"I'm fine... I..."

"Whoa, careful." He grabbed her arms, steadying her. She pulled away to take a step, only to pitch forward. Out of instinct, Fiyero grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him to steady her while she got her equilibrium back. Instantly, his pulse sped up at the close proxminity of her. As for her, it only scared her. She tried to break away for several minutes, before giving up and letting him take her back to her apartment; she was in no shape to argue.

Once they were behind her apartment door, she crawled onto the sofa and buried her face in the pillows. Not saying anything, he went into the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea, before joining her on the sofa and setting the cup in her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking a sip. He just nodded, reaching out to gently brush strands of hair out of her face. She winced and pulled away.

"Sorry." He got no response. After several minutes, Elphaba set the cup down and stretched, yawning. Fiyero watched her, wanting so much to lean over and capture her lips in his. Her lips were most likely soft and inviting, and he couldn't help but picture kissing her, tasting her, making love to her...

But he sight of her eyes starting to close snapped him out of his fantasy. Instantly, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Elphaba! Elphaba!"

"Mmmmh. What..."

"Wake up! Can you wake up for me?"

She pulled away, curling up on the other side of the sofa. "No. I want to sleep."

"You can't sleep. You have a concussion. If you sleep, you'll lapse into a coma-"

"Don't care..."

Groaning, he got up, moved over and knelt down in front of her. "Elphaba, wake up for me, honey. Okay? Please?"

"No..."

"Yes. Please, Elphaba."

Several minutes passed, before she slowly opened her eyes and stared into his. Silence passed, before she whispered,

"There are little flecks of green in your eyes." A small smile tugged stubbornly at the side of her mouth, revealing the beginnings of the dimple in her cheek.

Fiyero didn't say anything, he just smiled back as he ran his fingers through her hair, being careful to avoid the tender spot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks so much to amidola for reviewing 13, the review really made my day. This chapter is for you!**

"Dr. Upland! Dr. Upland!"

She stopped and turned to see a young man running to catch up with her. As he got closer, she recognized him.

"Ah, Fiyero, it's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Good. Um, Dr. Upland, I wanted to ask you a question." He said when he fell into step beside her.

"About what?" She asked as they walked along.

"About Elphaba Thropp."

She stopped and turned to him, not bothering to hide the shock evident on her face. "Elphaba? Fiyero... why are you interested in Elphaba?"

He shrugged. "I met her at Schwartz's a couple weeks ago and we got to be good friends."

"Elphaba? Good friends? That girl keeps to herself, she doesn't make friends."

"Okay, so I had to coax her, but still. I spent the night at her apartment a couple weeks ago."

Glinda's eyes widened in horror. "If you did anything to harm her, Fiyero, I'll-"

"Dr. Upland, calm down!" He loosened her grasp on his coat and stepped back. "Nothing happened. She hit her head and had a concussion so I took her back to her apartment and stayed with her so she didn't fall asleep. The last thing I wanted was her to lapse into a coma, so I stayed and fixed tea and talked to her all night. That's all. Nothing happened. I promise."

"It better not have-"

"It didn't. I promise. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could tell me more about her. All I know is that she's twenty-two-"

"Twenty-one."

"What?"

"She's twenty-one. She's a year younger than you, Fiyero. And she's fragile. I don't want you messing with her. You'll hurt her, and she's been hurt enough in her young lifetime, the _last_ thing she needs is some male destroying her already fragile psyche. You got me?" He nodded, recognizing a tone similar to one his mother would use. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with a patient." And she hurried off towards the Maguire Building. Sighing, Fiyero followed.

"Dr. Upland!"

"Not now, Fiyero! I have appointments!"

"But Dr. Upland-"

"I said not now! If you want to talk to me, then make an appointment and come back later!"

"But Dr. Upland, I just want to-"

"Not now, Fiyero! What part of 'I have appointments' do _you not understand_?"

"But I just want to know more about Elphaba. That's all I want, Dr. Upland, please-" They crossed the threshold into the waiting room near her office. "I just want to ask you more about Elph-" He stopped when he laid eyes on said subject. "-aba." Suddenly, his mouth went dry and his heart sped up. "Hi Elphaba."

She glanced up quickly at him, barely made eye contact, before returning to staring blankly into space. Dressed in a simple dark blue skirt and a white blouse with a black cardigan, she sat fiddling with her fingers, picking at her nails and ripping the cuticles. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and her bangs covered her forehead somewhat haphazardly. She refused to make eye contact with anything or anyone but the floor.

Sighing, Glinda went to the girl and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. The girl jumped, before turning and meeting her eyes. "Good morning, Elphaba. How have you been?"

"O... Okay." The girl stammered, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's good. Well, shall we?" The blonde gestured towards the door to her office, and quickly, the girl got up, gathered the shopping bags sitting on the floor next to her, and scampered towards the door Glinda held open. Once she was inside, she hurried towards the reclining sofa, taking a seat before curling up on it.

Assuming he was allowed to sit in on the appointment, Fiyero followed, only to be stopped by the petite blonde.

"No Fiyero."

"But I was just-"

"I don't care. This is a private session."

"But Dr. Upland-"

"No Fiyero."

"But-"

"Fiyero, how many times do I have to say this? This is a private session. You are not allowed."

"But Dr. Upland, I-"

"I said no! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED!"

"But I promise, I won't interrupt-"

"NO FIYERO! It's hard enough for me to get Elphaba to talk when it's just the two of us, let alone all the other people she brings along! With another person butting in, she'll shut down permanently for sure! No, I'm sorry Fiyero, but I won't allow it-"

"Wait a minute." He grabbed Glinda's arm to keep her from disappearing into her office; she turned back to the confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean 'the other people she brings along?' I thought you only had one-on-one sessions."

"What?" The question caught Glinda off guard. "Oh... of... of course. Elphaba and I have one-on-one sessions. Why?"

"Well, you said that she brings other people along. What people?"

The blonde bit her lip, trying to think of what to say to cover up her slip. Eventually,

"I didn't mean anything. The sessions are just Elphaba and I for an hour or so, which you're cutting into. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to see. Good day, Fiyero."

And with that, she pulled her arm free, crossed the threshold, and slammed the door in his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 13 and 14.**

Elphaba looked up, to see Dr. Upland make her way to her desk and sit down.

"Sorry about that, Elphaba. Now, shall we get started?" The girl nodded before laying back and resting her head against the sofa. She closed her eyes and listened to Dr. Upland start the recorder, before hearing her take a seat in the chair next to the sofa. When she opened her eyes again, Dr. Upland was waiting for her to speak. She kept quiet. "How was your day, Elphaba? And you're week, for that matter?"

The girl shrugged, either unwilling or ignoring the fact that she was slumped against the sofa.

"So so?" Another shrugged. "Did you have a bad day?" When she again shrugged, Glinda dropped the pen on the pad and took a deep breath. There was no sense in getting upset with the girl, if she wanted to talk, she'd talk when she was ready. After several moments of silence, Elphaba opened her mouth.

"I broke another glass last night."

"Again? Did you black out?" Glinda asked, perking slightly. Elphaba nodded.

"When I came into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea, there was broken glass all over the counter. I don't remember breaking it." Then, Elphaba rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, reaching down on either side of her to grasp the edges of the plush leather sofa. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

"What's wrong, Elphaba? There's no need to cry." Glinda said, stopping her notetaking. The girl shook her head.

"Mr. Sanzu said that I... that I can't come back to... to class until... until I get better... he won't take me back into his art class until I... until I'm cured... I... if I st... stop going to school... I... I'll have to... to go back to Nest Hardings... I don't want to go back... I don't want to... _I don't want to_..." Seeing that the girl was distraught, Glinda got up and sat down next to her, reaching out to comfort her.

"Shh... shh... Elphaba, did you tell Mr. Sanzu that you were getting help?" The girl nodded. Biting her lip, Glinda tried to decide whether to tell her or not. "Elphaba, let me talk to Mr. Sanzu. If I talk to him, maybe he'll see reason. Okay?" Another nod. "Good-"

But before she could get another word in edgewise, Elphaba's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She looked around quickly, before climbing to her feet and rushing to the window.

"Elphaba? Elphaba!"

_"I won't go back! I won't! You can't send me back to Nest Hardings! I don't want to go back! I need to get out! I need to!"_ Once the talk turned to escaping, Glinda realized exactly who had taken over Elphaba.

"Nessa! Nessa, no!" Rushing towards the girl, she grabbed her around the waist and held her close, trying in a vain attempt to pull her away from the windows. But it was no use, Elphaba shattered the glass, and then attempted to climb through the broken window to the six stories below. It was only with sheer force of will that Glinda was able to pull the girl back into the room by the back of her cardigan, and once done, she tried to get the girl to calm down. But Elphaba wasn't having any of it.

Wrenching out of her doctor's grasp, she rushed off towards the piano on her hands and knees, eventually hiding beneath it. "Nessa?"

_"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! P... please, don't touch me! Don't!"_

Slowly, Glinda made her way towards the piano, eventually kneeling next to it to look at her patient. The girl was huddled on her hands and knees, crying.

"Nessa, honey, please, tell me what's wrong."

When Elphaba looked up, her eyes landed on the crochet needle Glinda held. Instantly, fear filled her eyes and she let out an ear-splitting scream, backing up in a desperate attempt to get away.

_"Nessa, sweetie, what's wrong? Sweetie, tell me, please!"_ Glinda begged, moving closer, unaware that the simple craft tool was what was causing the outburst.

_"Don't hurt me, please, Mama, please! I promise I won't do it again, Mama, I promise! Please Mommy!"_

Glinda just stared at her, confused. "Nessa-"

_"No, Mommy! Please, Mommy!"_

"Ne-" Suddenly she stopped, realizing that it wasn't Nessa, it was another personality coming to light. Calmer, she said, "What's your name, sweetheart? Can you tell me your name?"

"Sh... ShenShen..."

"And how old are you, ShenShen? How old are you, honey?"

"S... six..."

"Six?" The girl nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you, ShenShen-" The girl whimpered in response. "Honey, what's got you-"

_"Don't Mommy! I promise I won't do it again, just don't hurt me, Mommy, please! Mommy make it stop! It hurts!"_

_"What hurts, ShenShen? Tell me, honey, what hurts?"_ Glinda demanded, getting up and rushing around to the other side of the piano. By then, the girl had back herself into the corner near the bookshelves, and was trying frantically to claw her way out of the room through way of the walls. _"What's wrong, ShenShen!" _Glinda cried, reaching out and grabbing the girl by the shoulders.

_"Mommy hurts little girls... Mommy punishes them when they're bad... Mommy puts them inside..."_

_"Puts what inside who, ShenShen? What does she put in?"_

_"Those-"_ The girl cried, pointing to the crochet hook in Glinda's hand. In a haphazard attempt to pick up the tin of crochet thread and needles she worked with during lunch, Glinda had forgotten to put the needle away when she put everything back in the tin when Elphaba rushed for the window.

_"Crochet hooks? Is this what Mommy uses?"_ Glinda asked, playing along. The girl nodded before turning and again clawing at the Quoxwood wall in a desperate attempt to escape. _"Where does she put these, ShenShen? Tell me, where does she put crochet hooks!" _Glinda demanded, grabbing the girl's face and forcing her to look into her eyes. _"Where does Mommy put crochet hooks, ShenShen? Where does she put them?"_

_"Inside..."_ The girl cried, twisting and thrashing, trying to break free.

_"Inside?" _The girl nodded. _"Inside what?"_

_"G... girls..."_

Suddenly, the disjointed words clicked in Glinda's brain. Horror flooded her body, and she stared at Elphaba in shock.

_"She puts... Mommy puts crochet hooks inside little girls?"_ Elphaba nodded, before returning to her attack of the wall. Several moments of silence passed, before Glinda said, _"ShenShen, did Mommy put crochet hooks inside you?"_

The girl nodded, breaking down. It was all the affirmation Glinda needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

"ShenShen, look at me._ Look at me_." Finally, Glinda was able to get the girl to look at her. "_Did Mommy put crochet hooks inside you_?"

Slowly, reluctantly, the girl nodded.

Anger boiled in Glinda's veins, at the thought of Elphaba's mother attacking her child in such a vicious way. After several minutes, Glinda dropped the crochet hook, scooted closer to the girl and slowly, so as not to scare her, wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close. At first the girl fought to get away, but eventually, she let Glinda hold her, finally burying her face in the older woman's chest as a means of comfort.

Glinda let the girl burrow into her, let her sob and cry, let her wrap her arms tight around her waist. She didn't say anything, just sat and rocked gently back and forth on the floor, humming an old lullaby as she tangled her fingers in the raven locks. When the girl finally calmed down an hour and a half later, she pulled away and looked around, confused, disheveled, yet understanding that she'd again blacked out.

Sitting up, she glanced quickly around the room, keeping silent, not saying a word. Eventually, she took a deep, shaky breath and leaned back against the wall and bookshelf, creating the last leg of the triangle. Unable to lay back fully against the wall, she settled for leaning her head back against the shelf and wall, closing her eyes and breathing deep to calm the racing of her heart and soothe the fear in her stomach.

Not opening her eyes, she whispered, "I blacked out again, didn't I, Dr. Upland?"

Glinda nodded. "Yes."

She swallowed before reaching up to brush a tear off her cheek, saying, "I'm losing my mind."

"No you're not. Elphaba, you're not. You're sick, that's all. You're very sick. But- look at me. Elphaba, look at me." She sat back on her heels, reaching over to cradle the girl's face in her hands. Slowly, the girl did as told, opening her eyes. "_That's why you're seeing me_. Because I'm going to help you. We're going to get you well, I _promise. I promise Elphaba. I'm not going to give up on you. I'm going to stay with you until you're not sick anymore. I promise."_

The girl took a deep breath, before asking, "You promise?" Glinda nodded.

"I promise."

Neither noticed nor heard the pounding on the office door. It wasn't until Glinda stood that she realized someone was trying to get in. Telling Elphaba that she would be right back, she went to the door and pulled it open.

Fiyero stood on the other side of the door, looking frantic with worry.

"Fiyero-" Glinda rolled her eyes, as he opened his mouth. "I thought I told you to come back later."

"I heard screaming."

"Well I can assure you, Fiyero, that everything is-"

He ignored Glinda. Pushing past her, he entered the office, in time to see Elphaba climb to her feet and scamper off towards the reclining sofa where her things were. Quickly, she pulled on her coat, then grabbed the bags and hurried to the door. "Elphaba, are you okay? I heard screaming, it sounded like you were in pain, like someone was killing you-"

She glanced quickly at Fiyero, before looking back at the floor.

"I... I'm fine... J... just tired is all." She turned to Glinda. "I... I'll see you... on Friday, Dr. Upland."

And then she pushed past them.

"Elphaba!" The girl stopped as Glinda hurried towards the bookshelf, knelt down and picked up the crochet hook. Then, she turned and made her way back to Elphaba. "Tell me something," The girl waited, watching her. After a moment, Glinda held out her hand, the hook resting in the center of her palm. "Do crochet hooks scare you?"

Quickly, the girl's dark eyes darted towards the hook nestled in her pyschiatrist's hand. She stared at it for several minutes before turning her gaze back to Glinda's blue eyes. After several moments of tense silence, she shook her head slightly.

"No."

"Are you sure they don't scare you?"

"No, Dr. Upland. Crochet hooks don't scare me."

She glanced again at the hook and then back at the blonde before asking, "Why?"

Glinda shrugged. "Just curious." The girl nodded once, glancing again at the hook.

"Oh." She bit her lip before meeting her doctor's eyes. "C... can I... go now... Dr. Upland?"

Glinda nodded gently. "Yes, of course. I'll see you Friday, Elphaba."

The girl nodded quickly before rushing out of the office and disappearing down the hall towards the landing. Once she was gone, Glinda went to the recorder and turned it off before placing the crochet hook back in the tin with the other craft supplies. When she looked up, she realized that Fiyero was still there, waiting for an answer.

"What's going on, Dr. Upland? What's wrong with Elphaba?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, Fiyero." Glinda replied, gathering up her notes and capping her pen.

"Really? Because if there's _nothing wrong with her_, then _why _was she screaming bloody murder? _Why did it sound like you were killing her? What's wrong with her?"_

_"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FIYERO! SHE IS MY PATIENT, NOT YOURS!"_

_"I know that Dr. Upland. I just... I was worried about her!"_

_"I know you were, but you are not the doctor here, I am. It is my responsibility to take care of her, to make sure she gets well. To make sure she gets well enough to be able to function in society. Not you. Now please_, Fiyero. I will see you soon."

He nodded, then turned to go. "Good afternoon, Dr. Upland."

When the door closed behind him, Glinda released the breath she'd been holding, and slumped against her desk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

The sound of the kettle whistling roused her from her slumber, and she jumped awake, dropping the book she'd been reading.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Glinda. You're acting like the Scarecrow himself is after you." Her husband said, referencing an old childhood horror story. The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes quickly, before opening them.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking the cup of steaming tea from him when he settled on the coffee table across from her.

"What's got you so upset?" He asked, watching her for several minutes.

"I'm not upset." She replied, sipping her tea. He raised his eyebrows. Quickly, she glanced at the tea before looking back at him, knowing she'd been caught. "It... it's just this... patient that I'm seeing now-"

"The Thropp girl?"

She nodded. "Yes. The Thropp girl."

"Well, while I haven't met her, you have told me a lot about her, and... I vaguely remember seeing the Thropp family when I was growing up. The... the whole family seemed strange."

"Do you remember the daughter?" Glinda asked, intrigued. He wrinkled his nose.

"Vaguely."

"Was she as quiet then as she is now?" She asked, sipping her tea. He shook his head.

"Quiet? Melena Thropp, quiet? Please, I had one class with her in high school, and all she did was talk. The girl didn't shut up. She'd talk you into your grave if you let her."

"Melena? I... I meant Elphaba."

"Elphaba?"

"Yes, Boq, Elphaba is my patient, remember? I told you. The green-skinned girl."

"No, Melena wasn't green-skinned. Cream skin, long black hair, dark brown eyes, a slender nose..."

"I thought you said you didn't remember her." Though it was whispered, Boq couldn't ignore the undertone of jealousy in his wife's voice. He chuckled.

"I said I didn't remember her, not that I didn't remember what she looked like. She was very beautiful."

"Like her daughter, I imagine."

"Really? Is Elphaba beautiful?"

Glinda shrugged, running her finger around the rim of her cup. "Kind of. Well... she is... it's just... the green skin takes away from her beauty at first."

"I see. Do you want to tell me about her?"

"I can't." She replied, looking up at her husband. "Doctor-patient privilege."

He chuckled. "All right," Silent, he got up, motioned for her to get up, and then settled in her chair, before she climbed into his lap. "Then can you tell me what she's like? How does she act? What does she look like? How does she speak? That's not breaking doctor-patient privilege, now is it?"

She thought a moment. "No, I guess not."

He locked eyes with her, before gently poking her ribs. She wriggled away and laughed, before he took the cup out of her hands and set it on the table. Once they'd relaxed, she laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him. They sat in silence for several minutes, that at first, neither heard the knock on the door. Fifteen minutes had gone by before either one heard the knock, and by then, Glinda was already up and at the door.

"Yes? Elphaba? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Dr. Upland, but... I... I was going out to a art gallery opening tonight, and decided to stop by. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course. Please, come in." The girl did, removing her coat to reveal a pretty little black dress. Her normally straight black hair was up in curls and she wore a light brush of makeup. The blonde turned when her husband entered the foyer. "Oh, Elphaba, this is my husband, Boq. Boq, this is Elphaba."

"Nice to meet you."

She nodded, and they quickly shook hands.

"Well, Elphaba, you look very nice." The girl blushed.

"Thank you, Dr. Upland. I... I normally don't let other people see me like this, but... I figured that... since I was going out tonight, I'd stop by and show you what I really look like. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Elphaba." The look on the girl's face though, told her that she wasn't dealing with Elphaba, but one of the personalities. Apparently, one of them had taken over for the time being, and decided to get Elphaba out of the house. Now, it was just a matter of figuring out which one.

There was no accent, so Milla was out.

And she wasn't acting like a child, so it couldn't have been ShenShen.

She wasn't angry, and she wasn't worried about sin, so both Detia and Nessa were ruled out.

And she hadn't met the other personalites yet, so that left one that she did know.

Phanne.

But could she really call the correct personality by the correct name with her husband there, and _not_ have him think she'd lost it?

Best give it a try.

"You look very, very nice, Phanne." The budding smile on the girl's face told her she'd guessed right, while she could sense the confusion coming from her husband.

"Thank you, Dr. Upland. I... don't mean to... to think myself better than Elphaba or anyone else, I just... I tend to like the finer things in life. I love to shop. If I could get paid for shopping, I would." She giggled softly, and suddenly, Glinda remembered the bags Elphaba had brought with her to session that afternoon.

"Those were your things, Phanne?" Glinda asked, referencing the bags she'd seen earlier. The girl nodded.

"Yes. Whenever Elphaba finds something that I've bought, she tries to take it back, but usually they won't accept returns without tags. I always wear everything I buy, so there are never any tags with which to return them. It's become quite a game between Elphaba and I, though she doesn't know it." Glinda nodded. "You don't think I'm being selfish, do you? Because I have tried shopping for Elphaba, but it's so hard. Green skin is not the most attractive thing, and she clashes with all colors except for black and dark blue, and-"

"Pink goes good with green."

"What?"

She had no idea what made her say it, but for some reason, discussing her patient's lack of color choices with one of the personalities seemed to make sense to her, so she repeated it, slower so the girl got it. "Pink. Goes good. With green."

"Pink? Truly?" Glinda nodded. "Oh thank you, Dr. Upland. I will have to try to find something for her in pink by Friday." She glanced quickly at the clock on the nearby wall. "Oh Sweet Oz! I have to get going or I'll be late for the gallery opening. It's a showing of Markenx's lost works. I've been looking forward to this for weeks! It's so nice to see you again, Dr. Upland. Nice to meet you, Mr. Upland. I'll see you on Friday, Dr. Upland!" And with that, the girl was gone, out into the night.

Once she had disappeared, Boq turned towards his wife.

"Phanne? Glinda, would you mind telling me what's going on? I thought that was Elphaba Thropp."

"It is Elphaba."

"Then why were you calling her Phanne?"

Glinda bit her lip, unsure if she should tell him. Finally, she decided that she had to, more for the fact that they had never kept secrets. Following him into the living room and sitting on the sofa next to him, she said,

"Well, Boq, you see, Elphaba..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Question: How do Glinda and Fiyero know each other?**

**Answer: Fiyero had taken a couple psychology courses from Glinda. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 15, 16 and 17 and amidola for reviewing 17.**

The paintings were fascinating, and as she wandered around, sipping wine, she found herself even taking part in conversation. She was courteous and talkative, nice and interested in the artwork. But around nine, it wasn't the artwork that caught her attention.

It was...

"Fiyero?"

The young man looked up, to see Elphaba standing several feet away.

"Hi Elphaba."

She relaxed, taking a sip of her wine. "Thank Oz! Someone I know! You don't know how bored I've been. I love art, but this is ridiculous." Then, she went to him and linked her arm through his. "What do you say we go get something to eat? Anywhere has got to be better than here. Hell, the other world would be better than here."

Apprehensive at first, Fiyero finally agreed when he saw the smile on her face. "All right. Let's."

They left the art gallery opening and hurried to a small bistro restaurant tucked away in the heart of the City. Once seated, they ordered and then spent the time waiting for dinner engaged in conversation.

"So what are you studying, Elphaba?"

"Art. I want to be a painter. You?"

"Architecture. But if the school had a degree in woodworking, I'd major in that instead, but they don't."

"Woodworking? You do woodworking?" She asked, intrigued. He nodded.

"Yes. My father taught me. Being the son of the Vinkun king, I needed to have another skill under my belt in case I didn't want to take the throne."

"You're the Crown Prince?" He nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. So, do you want to take the throne?"

He shook his head. "No. I just... I want to live my life without a crown. Just... just a wife and a family." She smiled at him, understanding the hidden meaning. They ate in silence, and when they paid and left, Fiyero took her arm, guiding her through the crowds of people out for an evening. Slowly, unbeknownst to him, she slipped her hand into his; he jumped and turned to look at her. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help smiling back.

They walked along for several minutes, before stopping at a vendor selling hot chocolate. Buying two cups, they thanked him and continued on, eventually returning to Elphaba's apartment building.

"Thank you, Fiyero. I had a wonderful time."

"So did I." They stood in silence for several seconds, before Fiyero leaned down and gently captured her lips in his. He expected her to push him away, to flee into the building, to scream bloody murder and call the police on him, but she didn't, and it surprised him. Because instead of freaking out, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, deeply. And he found himself responding to her kiss. She tasted like chocolate, like wine and whipped cream. She tasted wonderful, like a dessert he couldn't get enough of. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her to him, pressing his body to hers.

When she finally pulled away, she smiled at him, and then hurried into the building. However, something caused her to turn, and she came back to the door, opened it, and beckoned to him.

"Come on."

He shouldn't have.

He _really_ shouldn't have.

He knew that if Dr. Upland found out, she'd kill him.

He knew that if Dr. Upland found out about this, she'd have his head on a silver platter.

For hurting Elphaba.

Even as he took Elphaba's hand and followed her to her apartment, he could hear Dr. Upland's words loud and clear in his head.

_"She's fragile. I don't want you messing with her. You'll hurt her, and she's been hurt enough in her young lifetime, the _last _thing she needs is some male destroying her already fragile psyche."_

He ignored the warning.

When they settled on the sofa in her apartment, she pulled off her coat before quickly excusing herself to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she grabbed her hairbrush and ran it quickly through her hair.

"You look fine, why are you primping?"

"Because I want to look nice."

"Nice for what? You went to the gallery opening, you had dinner with him, what more could you- No. No! Don't you dare! You'll send her over the edge, and she's already over it enough as it is!"

"If I want to have fun for one night, I'm going to."

"But it's a sin! If you commit a sin you'll never go to heaven, and we'll never be with Nanny! Don't you want to be with Nanny?"

"_No, only you do_, Detia."

"This iz a bad idea. When zhe breaks down, you're going to be ze one to explain it to Dr. Upland, _not_ me."

"Why do I have to be the one to explain everything? You're the sheperd, Milla, you control us."

"This iz a _bad idea, a very bad idea_."

"Are you finished?"

When she finally emerged from the bathroom and returned to the living room, she nodded back towards her bedroom. Fiyero, knowing that he was breaking Dr. Upland's warning, followed, taking her into his arms and kissing her...

When she awoke the next morning and sat up in bed, she found the sheets rumpled, her clothes on the floor, and that every part of her lower body hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: There's a reason why I did what I did in Chapter 18...**

She awoke to the phone ringing around three on Thursday morning. Dragging herself out of her husband's warm embrace, she picked up the phone and waited, yawning.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Upland?" Came the whispered voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Dr. Upland? It's Elphaba..."

"Elphaba, what are you doing? It's three in the morning. Why are you up so early?"

"C... can you come over? Please?"

"Now? Elphaba-"

"Please, Dr. Upland?"

The fear in the girl's voice tugged at her heartstrings, and she nodded. "Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." When she hung up and went back into the bedroom, Boq had turned on the nightstand light.

"Glinda? Who was that?"

"Elphaba. She want's me to come over." The blonde replied, getting dressed.

"Now? It's three in the morning. Does the girl not understand that?"

"She understands, Boq. But she needs me."

"Glinda, she's not a child, she's a grown woman!"

"Boq, she's fragile! She's very fragile! I told you all this! I'm her therapist, it's my job to take care of her!"

After a moment, Boq got up and pulled on his robe. "She is not your child, Glinda!" The look on her face told him all he needed to know that he'd struck a nerve. Sighing, he tied the robe and then went to her, taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Glin. I didn't mean it."

She didn't say anything, just curled into his embrace. He held her, rubbing her back and apologizing. When she finally calmed down and pulled away, she muttered, "I... I need to go. Elphaba's waiting for me."

"Glinda," She turned back when Boq grabbed her hand. "I love you." A watery smile melted his heart, and he pulled her close, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too."

Twenty minutes later, Glinda knocked on the door to Elphaba's apartment. Hearing no response, she turned the knob and pushed; it opened without hesitation.

"Elphaba?" Slowly, she slipped inside, looking for her charge. Once she'd closed the door and stepped into the room, she saw what Elphaba had been doing with herself for the last day and a half. Tubes of paints, paintbrushes, empty canvas and paper sat scattered around the apartment. Finished paintings and drawings lay in various resting places throughout the apartment as well, and as she passed the kitchen, she saw a sea of sparkling, shattered glass. "Elphaba?"

Soft sobbing was coming from the bedroom, and slowly she made her way towards the room. Standing in the doorway, she searched for any sign of the girl, before her eyes landed on a very distraught Elphaba, sitting in the corner, near a broken window. The girl was still in her pajamas, her hair wild and hanging around her shoulders, her feet bare. Tears streaked down her face, and she looked up at the sound of Glinda's voice. "Oh Elphaba."

Quickly, Glinda rushed to the young woman, kneeling next to her, dropping her purse on ground beside her. Gently, she reached out and took the girl's face in her hands.

"D... Dr. Upland?"

Glinda nodded, holding the girl's face in her hands and wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"It's me. I'm right here, Elphaba. I'm right here. It's okay, you're okay. You're okay now." She held the girl close, rubbing her back before letting Elphaba pull away. "What happened, Elphaba? It looks like a tornado ripped through here. What's got you so upset?"

It took several minutes for Elphaba to gather up enough courage to speak, but when she did, she stammered,

"I... I wo... woke up... and... and the... the sheets were... r... rumpled... and... and I hurt."

"I... Elphaba, I don't understand."

"I hurt." The girl cried, breaking down again. "Down..." Instead of answering, she gestured. It took several minutes for Elphaba's stammered sentences and the gesture to make sense, but eventually, Glinda got it.

"Intercourse? Elphaba, did you have intercourse?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. I... I blacked out... I don't remember anything after leaving your office... or yesterday... I just woke up this... this morning... and I... I had to... to call you..." The girl broke down fully then, and buried her face in Glinda's lap.

Two hours later, when Glinda was finally able to get Elphaba to calm down, she took the girl into the living room, sat her on the sofa, and then fixed two cups of hot tea. When she returned to the sofa, she asked, "Do you remember anything else? Anything at all, Elphaba?" The girl didn't respond, instead, she stared into space. "Elphaba? Do you remember anything?"

"She doesn't. But I do."

Suddenly, Elphaba's head snapped forward and she locked eyes with her doctor.

"You do?" The green girl nodded. "And... what do you remember, Phanne?"

The girl couldn't hide the smile, and she giggled, "Well, I remember going to the art gallery. It was so beautiful, the paintings. And... it was absolutely packed... and then I saw Fiyero there. Did you know that he's the King's son? I didn't! Well, we left the gallery and went to dinner and had a wonderful time. And then we came home and I invited him here... and we... well..."

"Well what, Phanne?" Glinda asked, pushing slightly.

"Zhe zlept with him." Milla interjected, cutting Phanne off.

"What?" Glinda's jaw dropped, but she tried to recover quickly. "What do you mean she slept with him, Milla?"

"Juzt what I zaid. Phanne lured him into the bedroom and zlept with him." And as if to make her point, she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. It didn't last long, however, when Detia cut in. Quickly, the girl made the sign of the cross and tugged on an imaginary rosary, before saying,

_"She committed a sin! Oh, now we'll never go to heaven and we'll never be with Nanny, and it's all because of Phanne!"_

The girl then proceeded to sob, and Glinda tried in vain to comfort her, when another personality, one she'd never met before, broke in.

"Oh what're you cryin' about? She had fun, even though she didn't wanna admit it. It's 'bout time she lost it. And with a guy like Fiyero, well... she got lucky. I'd gladly pop my cherry for him, if it wasn't already popped."

"And... who are you?" Glinda asked, confused. Elphaba looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I'm Sophelia."

"Sophelia?" The girl nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You're the doc. So you're the one treating all of us?" Glinda nodded. "Well good for you."

"_Can we please get back to the fact that we're not going to go to heaven!" _Detia cried. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Detia, calm down. Zere iz no reazon to get zo upzet." Milla replied. The green girl shook her head.

_"Yes there is, Milla! We're never going to go to heaven because of Phanne-"_

Glinda sat, listening, letting her patient's personalities argue.

If only she had her recorder.

But it was when they returned to the main subject that she came back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Milla, what did you say?"

The green girl looked at her, startled, and for a fleeting moment, Glinda felt as though they were all staring at her.

"I zaid that the reazon you're here iz all becauze of Fiyero."

Hearing nothing else, Glinda cried,

_"She slept with Fiyero?"_

Elphaba nodded.

"Hey doc, you okay?"

Glinda didn't respond or look at her.

Instead, she saw red.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 18 and 19.**

She'd kill him.

No, she wasn't going to kill him, she'd massacre him.

No, scratch that.

She was going to kill him, bring him back from the dead, and kill him again.

She'd told him, _specifically_, to leave Elphaba alone; that she was fragile, that she didn't need a man in her life that would destroy her, but he hadn't listened. He'd let his desire for her get in the way, and now Elphaba was paying the price.

_"Fiyero!"_

The young man stopped, turned, and paled instantly at the sight of Glinda making her way towards him.

"Oh, hi Dr. Upland."

She glared at him, once she got close enough. "Don't 'hi' me, Fiyero Tiggular."

"What did I do?" He asked, confused.

"What did you do? _WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW_-" Quickly, she glanced around, then grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into the Maguire Building, up the stairs and into her office. Once the door was closed, she let go of him and returned to chewing him out. _"HOW ABOUT DELIBERATELY DISOBEYING MY ORDERS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY PATIENT? HOW ABOUT SCARRING MY PATIENT SO BADLY SHE WON'T TALK? HOW ABOUT STEALING MY PATIENT'S VIRGINITY WITHOUT HER KNOWLEDGE, AND THEN LEAVING HER? HOW ABOUT LEAVING HER EMOTIONALLY, MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY SCARRED? SO SCARRED THAT SHE HAD TO CALL ME AT THREE THIS MORNING, SOBBING? THAT'S WHAT YOU DID, FIYERO!"_

"I..." He backed up, trying to get away from Glinda, but the petite blonde followed, refusing to let up. Eventually, he backed up against one of the chairs and ended up collapsing into it.

_"I_ TOLD _YOU TO LEAVE ELPHABA ALONE! I _TOLD_ YOU THAT SHE WAS FRAGILE, THAT SHE WASN'T EQUIPPED TO HANDLE A RELATIONSHIP! I _TOLD_ YOU THAT SHE'S NOT MENTALLY STRONG ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH A RELATIONSHIP, YET YOU DISOBEY ME ANYWAY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER SINCE YOU DESTROYED HER?"_

He swallowed. "N... no..."

_"SHE'S _SHUT DOWN_! SHE WON'T TALK TO ME! SHE WON'T EAT, SHE WON'T SLEEP! SHE WON'T DO ANYTHING BUT _PAINT_! AND WHEN SHE _TRIES_ TO SLEEP, SHE WAKES UP SCREAMING! YOU _SCARRED_ HER, FIYERO! YOU COMPLETELY _SCARRED_HER! THANKS TO YOU, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO START ALL OVER! I'LL BE LUCKY IF I MAKE _HALF_ THE PROGRESS I'VE BEEN MAKING WITH HER OVER THE LAST TEN WEEKS!"_

"Wait a minute," Fiyero said, cutting in. "How do you know how she's been acting-"

_"Because I've been taking care of her! I've been staying with her! I've had too, since you destroyed all the progress we'd been making!"_

_"DR. UPLAND!" _Eventually, he was able to get a word in edgewise, and he took advantage of it. "Look, I... I know I took advantage of Elphaba, and I'm sorry... I just..."

"Just _what, Fiyero_?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Just... we ran into each other at the gallery opening and... and we got along. We went to dinner and then when I dropped her off at home, I... I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And... and then when she went inside... she came back and invited me to her apartment. We had coffee and then... and then one thing led to another and..."

"And you slept with her." Glinda filled in. He nodded. She glared at him.

"Look, Dr. Upland, she enjoyed it! She _wanted_ it to happen, she told me so herself! I was_ not _alone in this, she is _partially_ responsible-"

"That may be so Fiyero, but that does _not _excuse your behavior! _I _TOLD_ YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER, AND YOU COULDN'T! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW _FRAGILE _ELPHABA IS? SHE CAN'T HANDLE SOMETHING LIKE THIS! SHE CAN'T HANDLE RELATIONSHIPS LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE CAN! SHE'S NOT LIKE YOU OR I!"_

It was then that Fiyero climbed to his feet. "I know that, Dr. Upland! I understand that she's different!"

_"NO YOU _DON'T_, FIYERO! YOU _DON'T _UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT HER OR WHAT SHE'S GONE THROUGH! OR WHAT HER PARENTS PUT HER THROUGH! _YOU THINK YOU DO, BUT YOU DON'T! AND THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT YOU NEVER WILL!"

He stared at her, letting Glinda's words sink in. After a moment, he sat back down in the chair and asked, "What's wrong with her, Dr. Upland?"

"What?"

"You said something was wrong with her. Well I want to know. What's wrong with her? What's wrong with Elphaba?"

The question caught Glinda off guard, and after several minute of trying to think of a response, she said,

"She... she's got some... psychological... issues."

"Issues?" Fiyero asked, looking up at her. "What kind of issues?" The blonde's soft pink lips thinned into a line, and she tried to think of a good way to answer him. Finally, she said,

"I can't say."

"You can't say, or you _won't_ say." Fiyero replied. Glinda sighed, and took a seat on the reclining sofa next to the chair. They sat in silence for several minutes before Glinda answered,

"I can't."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

He turned to her. "But Dr. Upland-"

"No! I'm sorry-"

"But Dr. Upland-"

_"I'M SORRY FIYERO, BUT-"_

"I just-"

_"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" _She screamed, cutting him off. "I'm sorry Fiyero, but I can't. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"But you can-"

"No I can't! We've already discus- _WE'VE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS, FIYERO! I CAN'T TELL YOU AND I WON'T TELL YOU, BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" _Then, she got up and went to the door.

"But, Dr. Upland, I-"

_"WHAT?" _Glinda snapped, losing her patience. At this point, he'd gotten up and joined her at the door.

"I... Dr. Upland, I... I..."

But Glinda wasn't listening, because she'd opened the door.

"Elphaba?"

It was then that Fiyero looked towards the doorway.

"... love her..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

There, stood Elphaba, in a dark blue dress, heels, and her coat. Her hair was pulled back, held in a cascade of dark curls, and she wore black kidskin gloves. No matter how hard he tried, Fiyero couldn't get Elphaba to make eye contact.

"Elphaba, I thought you saw Dr. Upland on Tuesdays and Fridays?" He said finally, just for the sake of ending the tense silence.

"She does, but I asked her to come in today. Now, if you don't mind, Fiyero-" Glinda replied, pointing to the lobby. He stared at the blonde, not wanting to leave.

"Can't I stay? I promise I won't be any trouble-"

"No."

"But Dr. Upland-"

_"GET OUT!"_ Glinda screamed, shoving him through the doorway after Elphaba had hurried into the room and over to the reclining sofa.

"But-" He wasn't able to argue his case, because Glinda slammed the door in his face. Reaching for the knob, he heard the lock click, and discovered it locked. Grumbling, he leaned against the door, slid down it, and sat on the floor, leaning his head back against the Quoxwood.

With the door locked and closed, Glinda then turned her attention to her green-skinned charge. The girl was sitting on the edge of the sofa, ankles crossed, back erect, chin up, hands folded in her lap. Slowly, Glinda made her way towards the girl. "E... Elphaba? Elphaba, are you all right?"

Suddenly, the girl's head snapped towards her, and one look in Elphaba's eyes told her that it wasn't _Elphaba_ that had walked into the office five minutes ago, it was another personality. "M... Milla?"

"Hello, Dr. Upland? How waz your morning- zo far?"

The distinct Vinkun accent told her that she'd guessed right. "I'm doing okay. How are you?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm... how you zay... zo-zo."

"So-so? Why is that, Milla?" Glinda asked, taking a seat in the chair Fiyero been sitting in minutes earlier. The girl bit her lip, before leaning close.

"Well, Dr. Upland, you zee, Elphaba was too horrified to come today. She knows that our zezzions are important, but zhe couldn't bear to faze you."

"So you came in her place?" Glinda said, putting the pieces together. Elphaba nodded.

"Yez."

"And what about the others? Phanne and Detia and Nessa?"

Elphaba straightened, her lips thinning. Glinda watched as the girl debated whether to tell her or not. Finally, she said,

"Phanne refuzez to zpeak to anyone. Ze blamez me for calling you, and inziztz that zhe waz only doing what Elfaba wanted."

"Well, it doesn't seem like Elphaba wanted that, to me, does it, Milla?" Elphaba shook her head.

"No. I know Elfaba. Zhe wouldn't want that for all ze chocolate in Gillikin."

Glinda, nodded, scrawling down her notes. "Anything else, Milla?"

The girl bit her lip, then got up, going to the vase of flowers sitting on the table near the piano. She examined the delicate lilies before speaking.

"Everything iz falling apart, Dr. Upland."

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked, surprised by the girl's sudden show of emotion. Quickly, she got up and went to her.

_"Phanne iz not zpeaking to anyone, Nezza iz even angrier than usual, ZhenZhen is practically comatoze, Detia iz contemplating zuicide... it iz all falling apart, Dr. Upland! Zopelia is going to kill Elfaba one of theze dayz... in fact zhe haz tried on more than one occazion... I cannot do it anymore, Dr. Upland! I can't! I may be ze zheperd, but I can only take zo much!"_

The girl broke down then, crumpling to the ground and sobbing. The sight of the normally strong young woman Glinda had come to know and regard as the glue that held Elphaba together, sitting on the floor, her usually prim and proper appearance now streaked with tears and uncertainty, tugged at the doctor's heartstrings, and she knelt down next to the girl. The sheperd of the personalities had reached her breaking point and become a blithering mess; something usually reserved for Nessa or Phanne or even religious Detia, but _never_ for Milla. She was the one personality- that Glinda had met so far- that kept her head on straight, that wasn't erratic, constantly angry, extremely religious, paralzed with fear or intent on suicide like the others Glinda had met up to this point.

She sat next to the girl, letting her cry, and was soon startled out of her reviere when Milla wrapped her arms around Glinda, burying her face in the doctor's chest and sobbing. Slowly, Glinda wrapped the girl in her arms, stroking her hair and letting her cry. She had seen Elphaba break down, but not Milla, and it scared her. It scared her to see the sheperd, normally so strong, so put together, break down.

"Shh, shh, Milla, it's okay. It's all right. It'll be okay."

The girl shook her head. _"No... it... it won't... he... deztroyed her... that baztard deztroyed her! Zhe waz fine until he came along! I waz able to handle everything until he came along! If he had juzt left Elfaba alone-" _Milla sobbed, burrowing closer to Glinda. _"I cannot handle everything! I may be ze zheperd, but I am not ze mother! I can only handle zo much! I can only handle-"_

"Shh, shh. I know, Milla. I know."

_"I am trying my bezt... I'm trying..."_

"I know you are, Milla. I know you are. I don't blame you for being overwhelmed. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't crack sooner." Glinda told her, stroking her hair. Slowly, Elphaba pulled away and stared at the doctor, reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"You don't?" She asked, sniffling. Glinda shook her head.

"No, I don't. It's overwhelming I know. I know it is. In fact I'm proud of you, Milla."

"For what?"

"For taking control like you have. For dealing with the others like you have, for looking after them and Elphaba. I can tell you now, Milla, that I wouldn't be able to do what you've done. I wouldn't be able to take care of Elphaba, and Nessa and Phanne and Detia and ShenShen and Sophelia and the other... eleven or so personalities that reside in Elphaba. I wouldn't be able to. I'm not as brave or as strong as you are. I'm proud of you, Milla."

A watery smile appeared on the girl's face, as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "Thank you, Dr. Upland."

Gently, she reached up, cradling her young charge's face in her hands. "You're welcome, Milla."

Then, she wrapped the girl in a hug, letting her finish her cry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 21.**

"Sophelia, tell me something."

"What do you want to know, doc?"

"What do you know about ShenShen?"

The girl raised her head. "What'd you mean?"

"Just, what do you know about her?"

"You mean her past?" Glinda shrugged.

"I guess."

"Listen, Doc, I don't think that's a can you want to open."

Glinda moved closer to the table, where the paints sat. Reaching out, she grabbed Elphaba's hand, stopping her from dipping the brush in the forest green paint. "Yes, I do." Sophelia raised her head, meeting Glinda's eyes. "Please."

The girl sighed, setting the brush down. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened to her?"

Elphaba stared at the paint drying on the painting she was working on, before answering,

"Her ma..."

"What did her mom do to her, Sophelia?" Glinda pressed. Moments passed before she met Glinda's eyes.

"Her mother raped her. Repeatedly. With a crochet hook."

The seriousness of the tone told Glinda that another personality had taken over, but she was unsure which one.

"How long did this go on?" Glinda asked softly. "Phanne? How long?"

Phanne sighed, then picked up a nearby piece of charcoal, opened the sketchbook to a fresh page, and began to sketch. Several moments went by, with only the sound of the charcoal against the paper, before she spoke. When she did, it was soft, strained, as though it hurt her to speak.

"From _mumble mumble mumble_."

"I'm sorry, Phanne, I didn't hear you." The girl sighed, and looked up at the doctor.

"She raped her, from the time she was two until she was ten." Phanne said finally, not bothering to hide how upset it made her. Glinda shuddered.

"She raped her at two?"

Elphaba nodded. "She started at two."

"Why did she stop at ten?"

"Because her dad put her mom in a hospital for six months after he found out. Not that it helped any."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her mom and pop scarred the kid."

"Scarred her how, Sophelia?" Glinda asked, catching on to the fact that the personalities had switched.

"Well, let me put it this way, Doc. They fucked - most of the time in front of her."

"Sophelia! Do you really have to talk like that!"

"Don't go all Prissy Ann on me, Phanne. That's Milla's job."

"It is not, Sophelia. Milla's just looking out for the rest of us. And don't call me a Prissy Ann! I'm anything but!"

Sophelia rolled her eyes, snorting. "Please, you're the girliest of all of us. There are days when your fashion sense makes me sick."

"Well at least I don't try to kill the main personality!"

"No, you juzt cauze her to loze her virginity."

Phanne rolled her eyes. "Stay out of this conversation, Milla. It's none of your business."

"None of my buzinezz? Of courze it'z my buzinezz, Phanne. I'm-"

"The sheperd, _we know_!" Phanne snapped. Glinda watched with slight amusement as Milla curled her lip in response. When it seemed like things were getting too out of hand, she stepped in.

"All right, that's enough. Now, instead of squabbling, could you tell me more about ShenShen?"

"Wha'd you wanna know, doc?" Sophelia asked. Glinda sighed. Where to start?

"Sophelia, you said that Mr. and Mrs. Thropp..." She struggled to find words to use other than what she had. "... made love."

"Yeah. They did exactly what Phanne and Fiyero did. Fucked."

"Must you bring that up now?" Phanne cried, hands on her small hips. Sophelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, we're never gonna let you live it down. You were the one that sent her into a nervous breakdown."

"She was already having nervous breakdowns anyway! One more doesn't make a difference!" Phanne cried.

"That's enough girls! Now, Sophelia, did they do anything else to ShenShen?"

"They did everything to ShenShen. Stuff so sick you'd rather commit suicide than hear what they did to her."

"Like what?" Glinda asked, jotting down notes quickly. Elphaba seemed to think for a moment, before speaking.

"Well..."

"Oh just spill it, Phanne!" Sophelia snapped. "They smacked her around, beat her, and every Saturday morning, her ma would clean her mouth out with soap. Then, she'd lock her in the closet for six hours, and once she let her out, she'd-" Sophelia shivered.

"She'd what?" Glinda pushed.

Minutes passed, before,

"Zhe'd give her-"

_"Give her what, Milla?"_

Elphaba shook her head. "No. No, I can't. I won't. I won't tell you. It'z too painful to Elfaba. I'm zorry Dr. Upland. I can't."

At that, Elphaba gathered her things up and rushed from the office, disappearing through the of the lobby. Glinda sighed, turning her gaze back to the paintings and drawings. After several moments, she set her notes down, gathered up the paints and put them away, and then moved to put the paintings away, when her eyes began studying them. Eventually, she gathered them up, put them in her briefcase, and planned on giving them back to Elphaba at the next session.

Once everything was put away, she turned off the recorder, and settled in her chair behind her desk to go over her notes. Finding no conclusion, she got up and went to the window, watching the people pass by. Her eye, however, caught sight of one young person in particular.

Elphaba.

Only, instead of hurrying down the street, she was walking along at a jaunty pace, swinging a shopping bag back and forth and stopping to chat with people. From the looks of it, Milla had taken over for a time. Sighing, Glinda shook her head and returned to her desk.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: WARNING: WILL CONTAIN DETAILS OF PHYSICAL, MENTAL, EMOTIONAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE IN LATER CHAPTERS! **

**Thanks to lizziemagic and amidola for reviewing 22.**

None of this made any sense.

Elphaba showed signs of having multiple personalities, that was evident.

"I don't understand it. They won't tell me anything regarding Elphaba's childhood. It just... it seems like... like she's acting. Probably because she's been doing it her entire life."

"Maybe she is. Isn't it your job to figure out if she is or not?" Glinda glared at her husband, who put up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying, Glin. Maybe she's faking."

"I know, Boq. But... you don't see the fear in her eyes, or hear the terror in her voice. You don't see the looks on her face when I mention her parents."

"It sounds to me, Glinda, like she's acting."

"But-"

"Just hear me out, Glin." He said, cutting her off. When she kept quiet, he continued. "It seems like, to me, that this girl has suffered greatly in her past- in her childhood- and that she is doing the only thing she knows how to: hiding. But that's my honest opinion. Don't take my word for it, I'm not the psychosis expert." Boq said, pouring the coffee into two cups.

"I know you aren't. You're my History expert though." Glinda replied, going to him and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled at her, staring into her eyes, reading everything he needed to know within those blue depths. After several moments of silence, he leaned down, capturing her lips softly in his. He was tender, loving, in the way he kissed her. When he pulled away, he whispered,

"I love you." All she could do was smile, accepting the coffee he handed her.

Three hours later, Glinda slipped out of her robe and climbed under the covers. Once she was safely under the blankets, she settled herself on Boq's chest, causing him to stop going over his lesson plan for the next day. Unlike most married couples, Boq and Glinda didn't sleep in seperate beds. They both preferred the warmth and strength of each other's embrace and presence than the coldness of seperation. And unlike most couples, they didn't have children.

"Are you still thinking about her?" He asked, rubbing circles on her back. She nodded against his chest.

"I can't _stop_ thinking about her, Boq. She's been through so much in her twenty-one years, yet I don't know what. None of the personalities will say, and she won't bring it up. It's like this deal with Fiyero-"

"The Tiggular boy?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

Boq groaned. "What did he do _now_?"

"He slept with her. He slept with Elphaba. When I _specifically_ told him to leave her alone! He _ruined her_! He destroyed her!"

"Glinda, it's not your job to protect her. It's your job to figure out what's wrong with her and help her, but not to protect her. She's not your child. No matter how much you wish she could be."

The last sentence tugged at her heart, and she found herself tearing up.

Unable to have children, they had resigned themselves to the fact that parenthood would never be a part of their lives. Of course, that was the last thing they had thought when they first got married. Having tried for four years to get pregnant, they soon discovered they were infertile. Faced with a life without children, Boq and Glinda had thrown themselves into their work- and each other. Parenthood cruelly taken away, they devoted themselves to each other; spending every waking moment when not at work together, in each others' arms. And perhaps that was why Glinda had grown so attached to Elphaba. She saw the chance to _finally_ have a daughter.

By taking on the distressed young girl, she felt as though she were finally able to be a mother. Though not having to go through all the hassle of raising an infant or a child, Glinda was still able to take part in the mothering aspect she so longed for. She saw Elphaba as the child she never got to have, would _never_ get to have, and so embraced every single moment with the girl, counting it as a "memory of motherhood," as she so lovingly called it.

Boq couldn't fault her; he wanted a child as badly as Glinda did, but it wasn't in the cards for them. But he was wary. He was wary of the young girl his wife had so readily adopted; of Glinda's growing attachment to damaged young woman; with each new story Glinda told him, he recoiled further and further from the idea Glinda had proposed- adopting the girl. She had brought it up more and more frequently in the last several weeks, and it was all Boq could do to keep her satisfied with a "we'll look into it."

But he knew that that excuse would not keep her satisfied for long.

Glinda was stubborn, that was one of the things he loved about her. But she was also determined to get what she wanted, and when she wanted something, she went after it, no matter what the cost. And with Elphaba, she seemed determined to adopt the girl, despite what her husband thought. Ultimately, eventually, Boq knew, Glinda would get her way, one way or another.

He sighed, continued rubbing her back in a slow, steady motion, and said, "I feel the same way, sweetheart. I want a child as badly as you do, but..."

"I know..." Glinda choked out, burying her face in his chest. "But if Elphaba-"

"No. Sweetheart, she's not a child. If she were a child, it'd be different, but she's not. She's a grown woman. She may act like a child at times, but that doesn't mean she is one. She's an adult, and all that can be done, is help her with this the best you can, and build up a friendship with her. Nothing more, nothing less."

She nodded in understanding, her arms wrapping tight around his neck. Gently, Boq pressed a kiss to the inside of his wife's upper arm.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

A scream pierced the air in the early morning hours of Tuesday morning. To those in the other apartments around 8C, it would be the distant grumblings of a lovers' quarrel. For the occupant of said apartment, it was anything _but_.

_"GET OUT!"_

"I just want to talk, that's all."

_"GET OUT!"_

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just- I _JUST _want to _talk_!"

_"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"_

_"YOU GAVE ME THE KEY!"_

She stared at him, horrified. "No I didn't. I didn't give you the key. I don't even _KNOW YOU_!"

"Yes you do. It's me, Fiyero, remember?" She continued to back up, holding the paintbrush bristles in hand, as a weapon.

How much good it would do protecting her?

Next to nothing.

But it was the first thing she'd grabbed, so she went with it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elphaba, I promise."

"How do you know me?"

"We met at Schwartz's. The coffeeshop."

"I've never been there."

"You go there all the time."

She shook her head, backing futher away, tears beginning to prick. "I don't. I don't go out. I never go out... and I don't date. And I don't know you! I go to Dr. Upland twice a week, but other than that, I don't go out!"

"Yes you do. We've gone out several times over the last few weeks! Don't pretend like you don't remember!"

"I don't! Because _I HAVEN'T_!" She cried, backing up and hitting the door. He moved closer, reaching out to grab her hands, but she swung the brush, hitting his hand. He backed off momentarily, before advancing again.

"Elphaba, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk-"

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

On instinct, she threw the brush, hitting him with it, and while he was distracted, she rushed to the window. The next thing she knew, the glass shattered.

_"Nessa! Nessa, don't!"_

_"Let go of me! Let me go! Let me out!"_

_"Nessa, it's me! It's Dr. Upland!"_

_"Let me out! Let me out, please!"_

_"Nessa! Nessa, stop! It's okay. It's okay! I'm here, I'm right here!"_

Before she knew it, she was in Dr. Upland's arms, sobbing, as the blonde rocked her gently back and forth on the floor. Slowly, she pulled away, to look into the doctor's eyes.

"Dr. Upland. Wh... what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away.

"One of the neighbors called. Said they heard screaming. Said they found my number in your appointment, that you were screaming for me."

"I... I wasn't..." It was then that Elphaba saw the damage that had been done to her living room. Paints were splattered everywhere, water dampened the rug and floor, papers were scattered everywhere. Unfinished paintings and charcoal sketches lay everywhere. Glass, from the broken window, was scattered all around the floor, blue handprints lay on the remaining glass intact in the frame. "Oh Oz. It... it happened again, didn't it?" She asked, turning to Glinda, who stood. The blonde nodded.

"Yes."

The green-skinned girl licked her lips, and looked around, not bothering to hide her yawn.

"I gave you a sedative. It should calm you and put you to sleep." Glinda told her, leading her towards the sofa. Once they were seated, Glinda asked, "Elphaba, what caused this?"

"He broke into my apartment." Elphaba whispered, looking at her doctor. Evidence that the sedative was working showed in her eyes.

"Who, Elphaba?" Glinda asked. The girl closed her eyes briefly, before shrugging.

"Said his name was... Fi... ero..."

"Fiero?" It took a moment for Glinda to understand the name. When she did, "Fiyero." The soft growl of annoyance was the only evidence that it affected Glinda in the slightest.

"How's she doing?" Her head snapped up, to see the subject of the scare standing in front of them. It took everything she had not to wring his neck.

"Better, now that I've given her a sedative. She'll sleep now." Then, she turned back to Elphaba, getting up and helping the girl to her feet. "Come on, Elphaba, I'm going to put you to bed."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

Once the girl was tucked safely in bed, Glinda slipped out of the room, shut the door, and then went to Fiyero, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him back against the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Glinda snapped, pulling herself up to her full height and rising on her toes. "_I ORDERED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! THIS IS WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS FRAGILE, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"_

"I know, Dr. Upland, I just-"

"Let me make this very, very clear to you, Fiyero. _STAY AWAY FROM ELPHABA_!"

And then, with a strength Fiyero didn't know she possessed, Dr. Upland dragged him towards the apartment door, opened it, and then threw him out of the apartment, before slamming and locking it. Once that was done, she called Boq, told him what had happened, and asked him to come over before going back into Elphaba's bedroom. Shutting the door softly behind her, she watched the young girl in the bed, feeling responsible for putting her in this situation.

Sighing, she went to the bed, sitting on the edge next to her. Gently, she began brushing the raven bangs aside, watching her sleep. However, the slight movement awoke the girl, and she found herself staring into the dark eyes that had so entranced her.

"You stayed."

Glinda couldn't help smiling at the whispered surprise in her voice.

"I said I would. I always do what I say I'm going to do."

"Why? Why did you agree to stay with me?" Elphaba asked, as the fatigue came back. Glinda thought a moment, before speaking.

"Because I care about you."

She didn't miss the small smile that appeared on Elphaba's face as she drifted to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 23 and 24.**

Upon hearing the knock at the door, Glinda rushed from her vigil next to Elphaba's bed and made her way into the living room.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Glin."

The sound of her husband's voice brought a smile to her face, and Glinda quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"You didn't have to come." She told him, letting him in and then closing the door, locking it on instinct. Once done, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly, enjoying the feel of his warm embrace around her waist. When they broke apart, he replied,

"I know. I wanted to come. And... to be honest, I'm curious about her. I'd like to get to know her."

"That's going to be difficult, since I've sedated her and she's-"

_"MOMMY! MOMMY, NO!"_

The conversation was cut short by screaming coming from the bedroom. "Oh Oz, Elphaba!" Instantly on alert, Glinda rushed towards the bedroom, Boq hot on her heels. Bursting through the bedroom door, she searched quickly, not finding any sign of her. "Elphaba? _Elphaba!" _She wasn't in the bed, or the bathroom, no clothes were missing from the drawers or closet; it simply seemed as though she'd just vanished into thin air. Until they heard the glass break. "Elphaba? _Elphaba!"_

_"Let me out! I need to get out! I need too!"_

It was then that Glinda noticed the broken window. Slowly, silently, she moved towards the shattered glass, to find Elphaba sitting on the floor surrounded by it, rocking back and forth, holding her wrist, palm up. When Boq turned on the lights, she saw why.

In the middle of Elphaba's soft green palm, were three huge pieces of jagged, glittering glass. Slowly surrounding the glass, were trendils of deep, dark, ruby red blood. They flowed between and over her fingers, seeped beneath her other hand and ran down her wrist towards her elbow, and dripped onto the floor, leaving spots of red. Her hand, held like a talon, fingers curled as though ready to close around prey, stiffened and every so often, twitched, like an animal in the last throws of life.

Elphaba, meanwhile, sat leaning back against the wall, knees to her chest, her long hair falling over her face, creating a curtain with which to hide from the outside world- the world that didn't exist in her bright, intelligent mind. She cowered, pressing her back into the wall, as though trying to get further away from whatever had caused her outburst. She didn't notice the blood, nor the glass, and so ground her feet into the fragments of glass on the floor around her. But suddenly, something in her registered the glass in her hand, and she reached out, intent on removing the nearest piece.

_"No! Elphaba, don't!" _Quickly, Glinda rushed to her and knelt beside the girl, grabbed her hand, and held it, to stop her from pulling it out._ "Boq, get me a wet towel, and a few strips of cloth!_" He did, and then joined her at the girl's side. Laying eyes on Boq, Elphaba pushed and shoved, trying hard to get away. _"No, Elphaba! Stop! It's okay! IT'S OKAY! It's just- it's JUST MY HUSBAND!"_ Sighing, Glinda let go of the girl's hand and cradled her face, looking into her eyes. When she was sure Elphaba wouldn't break contact, she turned to Boq. "Okay, do it."

And slowly, gently, using the tweezers he'd found in the kitchen drawer, Boq began to tenderly remove the glass embedded in Elphaba's hand. Once she realized what was happening, Elphaba made to pull away, but Boq tightened his grip on her hand, and Glinda, seeing no other way to help, held the girl close, letting her bury her face in her chest. The muffled screams that escaped her were enough to make anyone else cringe, yet Boq worked with a steady hand, gently working out the shards until not a single piece remained in her flesh.

"Shh. Shh, Elphaba, it's okay. It's okay; it's over now. It's all over." Glinda whispered, holding tight to the girl.

With the blood flowing freely now from the open wound, Boq dampened the towel in hydrogen peroxide, sponged the area, and then turned to the strips of material. The girl's screams only intensified with the sharp, painful bite of the peroxide, and Glinda held her closer. When he tied the material tightly around her palm, he glanced quickly at his wife, who just smiled at him. Then, on impulse, Boq leaned down and kissed the material, the way a father would kiss a scrape on his child's knee. As he cleaned up the area, Glinda helped Elphaba to the bed, sat down on it with her, and held her, rocking her gently back and forth, running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Elphaba. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

And with Boq watching from the doorway, Glinda brought the girl's damaged hand to her lips, and pressed a firm, loving kiss to the bandage. Once done, Elphaba wrapped her arms tight around the doctor. After Glinda gave her another dose of the sedative, she slipped out of the bedroom and joined her husband. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she pressed her cheek to his back and squeezed.

"You were wonderful with her, Boq."

He patted her hand, before turning in her arms. "I did what you asked me to."

"You didn't treat her like a lunatic, you treated her like a human being."

"What are you getting at, Glinda?" He asked, softly, staring into her eyes. She didn't say anything for several moments, but then, she wrapped her arm around his neck, kissed him and whispered,

"Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 25.**

"What happened, Glinda?"

The blonde sighed, glanced back towards the closed bedroom door, and then returned her attention to her husband, sipping her coffee in silence as she gathered the right words. Finally,

"Fiyero was... arguing with Elphaba, insisting that she remember their relationship. And... and Elphaba was denying it, which she had every right to do, since she doesn't know him. Anyway, when I got here, she had put her fist through the window. After I put her to bed, I threw Fiyero out, warning him to stay away from her."

Boq sighed. "That boy is going to end up in Southstairs some day, and it's going to be his own fault."

Glinda couldn't help but silently agree.

Several moments of soft conversation followed, before Boq looked up. Curious, Glinda followed his gaze, and turned, to see Elphaba come out into the kitchen. Her raven hair was disheveled, she was worn out, and her hand was tightly bandaged, and she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes like a child. At the sight of her, Glinda relaxed.

"How are you feeling, Elphaba?" The girl shrugged, before shuffling towards them, not bothering to pick up her feet, either from laziness or tiredness Glinda wasn't sure which. When she was seated between the two, she accepted the coffee Glinda set in front of her.

"Thank you." She whispered, wrapping her hands around the mug.

Moments passed, and Glinda bit her lip, unsure of whether she should tell Elphaba about what had happened or not. "Elphaba, do you remember what happened earlier today?" The girl furrowed her brow momentarily, before saying,

"K... kind of. I... I just... I remember him... breaking into my apartment..."

"Fiyero." Glinda and Elphaba turned to Boq, who glowered at them. "I'm telling you that boy is going to get himself into trouble that's going to land him in Southstairs someday."

"Could they take him there, now?" Elphaba asked, sipping her coffee. Boq chuckled softly at the girl's soft accusation.

"You don't land in Southstairs for breaking into apartments. Southstairs is for murderers and serial killers."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling better, Elphaba?" Glinda asked softly, reaching out to touch her hand. Upon the contact, Elphaba leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs, and began twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Elfaba iz... tired, but feeling better, yez."

Boq shot Glinda a curious glance, and Glinda, used to them by now, just ignored it. "That's good. And... how are you doing, Milla?"

The girl shrugged. "I am... okay."

"Okay? Why okay?"

"Well, to be perfectly honezt, Dr. Upland, I'm glad you threw Fiyero out. The lazt thing zhe needz iz-"

"Oh what would you know, Milla? You just want to make sure that the rest of us are absolutely miserable!" Boq's eyebrows rose as Phanne entered the conversation, cutting Milla off.

Milla rolled her eyes, before reaching out and picking up the cup. Daintily, the way a proper young lady in the era of Ozma would, she brought the cup to her lips and sipped it slowly. Boq watched in surprised silence, taken aback by the refined young woman who had taken over Elphaba. However, the refinement would pass, because the next thing Boq knew, Elphaba had pulled the cup away and made a face.

"Oh, gross! What is this?"

"Coffee, what do you think it iz?" Milla replied. Quickly, Phanne set the cup down.

"It's not the kind of coffee I drink." Again, Milla rolled her eyes.

"You are nothing but a pain in my azz, Phanne."

"And you're a pain in mine, so the feeling's mutual."

Slowly, Boq turned to his wife, and the questions he didn't dare ask- for fear of insult- was evident in his eyes. Quickly, Glinda jumped to his aid.

"Boq, I'd like you to meet Milla and Phanne. Phanne, Milla, this is my husband, Boq."

"Nice to meet you." Boq said, holding out his hand. She took it, shaking.

"Nice to meet you."

"And... which one are you?" He asked. Elphaba smiled at him, batting her eyelashes and flirting.

"I'm Phanne. I'm sixteen."

"Nice to meet you." But the next thing Boq knew, her grasp became firm, and she gave him a soft smile.

"My name iz Millinia Kiran Detvu. But pleaze, call me Milla."

"Nice to meet you, Milla." Boq replied, smiling softly to her. She smiled back, her nose wrinkling in a way that reminded Boq of his little sister.

"And it'z nice to meet you."

"Um, Milla, do you know what happened here?" Glinda asked, reaching out to pat the girl's hand.

"Yez, I know what happened."

"Can you tell us? Please?" Glinda asked. Milla licked her lips before speaking. She glanced at Boq, and Glinda noted the worry in her eyes. "It's okay Milla, Boq knows." The girl nodded, reassured.

"Elfaba woke up to hear zomeone unlocking the front door. When zhe went out to check, Fiyero puzhed the door open, and when Elfaba went to zcream, he ruzhed at her, clamping a hand around her mouth to keep her quiet. Onze the door waz clozed, he let go of her and told her that he 'juzt wanted to talk about uz'. When Elfaba denied that there waz no 'us', he kizzed her-"

"When he was really kissing me." Phanne interjected, giggling in excitement. "I've never been kissed like that-"

"Will you zhut up?" Milla snapped, causing Phanne's smile to fade. Grumbling and rolling her eyes, Phanne slumped against her folded arms on the table, and let Milla finish. "Thank you."

Boq chuckled softly at the arguement going on between the two selves within the girl, although one look from Milla caused the chuckle to die in his throat.

"Go on Milla. Please." Glinda prompted, to end the tense silence.

"Well..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 26.**

Fiyero looked up, to see Glinda make her way down the street. He returned to his book, expecting her to pass by Schwartz's and go to the Maguire Building to meet with her patients.

He wasn't expecting her to enter the cafe.

Or come over and slam her briefcase on the table in front of him.

"I told you to _STAY AWAY FROM ELPHABA_!"

"I know Dr. Upland, but I needed-"

_"DON'T 'DR. UPLAND' ME! THANKS TO YOU, I HAD TO CALL MY HUSBAND AND HAVE HIM REMOVE GLASS FROM ELPHABA'S HAND! THANKS TO YOU, I HAD TO SEDATE HER! THANKS TO YOU, SHE'S SHUT DOWN!"_

"I... I'm sorry..."

But Fiyero didn't get to finish, because Glinda had gathered up her things and left the cafe, only to turn back.

"I mean it, Fiyero. _STAY AWAY FROM ELPHABA._ Or I'll call the cops."

And then she was gone.

For the next four hours, Glinda sat and listened to her other patients, always with one half of her mind focused on Elphaba. When the last patient left, an hour before Elphaba's appointment, Glinda pulled out her notepad and began to jot down what else she knew about the individual 'selves' as she had taken to calling them.

_Milla age 18-_

_Of Vinkun descent_

_Fluent in Vinkun_

_The sheperd of the personalities_

_Studying in art_

_Phanne age 16-_

___Trained classical pianist_

_Nessa age 9-_

_Angriest of the personalities_

_Mainly breaks glass_

_Detia age 12-_

_Extremely religious_

Quickly, she added the few personalities she'd met before Elphaba's meltdown and Fiyero's break in, as well as the things she knew about them that she'd learned of recently, making the list longer.

_Sophelia, age_

_ShenShen, age 6-_

_Raped with crochet hooks by her mother_

Each thing that she added, gave her a little more insight into each personality, but very little insight into Elphaba herself. With any luck, they'd get somewhere today. And to be perfectly honest, she didn't know Sophelia's age, and Sophelia didn't seem to trusting of Glinda herself. Well, they'd have to work on it. When Elphaba's appointment rolled around, she flipped to a fresh page in the notepad, made sure all crochet crafts were hidden, and then stood, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and making her way to the lobby to collect Elphaba.

"Elphaba?"

But it wasn't Elphaba waiting for the appointment.

At least, not personality-wise.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked, not sure who was sitting in Elphaba's usual seat.

"Hey doc. How you doing today?"

"I'm doing good. How are you, Sophelia?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm all right."

"That's good. Come on in."

And she moved back into the office, as the girl followed. Once the door was closed, she took a seat at her desk, while Sophelia spent her time wandering around the office, looking at everything. Glinda was actually glad for this, so that she could study the girl who had inhabitated the body of her patient. She seemed confident, yet curious. Unable to trust, yet wanting to.

"You smoke?"

"I'm sorry?" Glinda asked, her head snapping up. Sophelia held a pack of cigarettes- Glinda's. Having bought them this morning on her way to work, she'd removed them from her purse and forgotten them during her other appointments.

"Smoke? Do ya?" The blonde nodded. "Mind if I?" Glinda held out her hand, palm up.

"Be my guest."

Eagerly, Sophelia pulled one out, lit it, and then moved towards Glinda, hopping onto the desk next to her. Silence passed for several minutes, with only the sound of Sophelia exhaling, before she said, "So, whatta you wantta ask me?"

"I'm sorry?" Glinda asked, caught off guard.

"You're a psychologist, ain't you, doc?"

"A psychiatrist."

"Right. So... ain't you s'posed to ask me all sorts of questions. Isn't that what you do?" Sophelia asked, tapping ash into the ashtray.

"Yes."

"So? Whatcha wantta know?"

"How old are you?"

The girl thought a moment before speaking. "I'm twenty-four." Then, she hopped off the desk and went around towards the window.

"So you're quite a bit older than Elphaba."

"Yep. How old are you, doc?"

Glinda, caught off guard, found herself blushing at the bluntness of the question.

"Um... uh... well... I... I'm..." Sophelia waited, puffing on her cigarette.

"Let me guess. You're... fifty? Nah, you're too young to be fifty. Oh, I know! You're in your forties. Nah... you're... in your thirties..."

Glinda nodded. "Yes. I'm thirty-six, if you must know. Quite a bit older than you." Sophelia laughed softly.

"Ya don't look it, doc. Ya look like you're my age."

"Thank you." Glinda whispered. "Sophelia, what do you do? What did you study at college?"

"Writing."

"Writing? You write?" Sophelia nodded. "What do you write?"

The girl shrugged. "Whatever I feel like."

Glinda nodded, mustering the courage and finally posing the question she'd been itching to ask.

"Sophelia, are you and Elphaba... related?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Question: Related?**

**Answer:... Maybe... I'm not saying**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 27.**

The question seemed to catch the girl off guard and she stared at Glinda like she'd lost her mind. Eventually, she said,

"Related? You must be jokin' doc. Elphaba and I ain't related."

"But- you know a lot about her, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"But she doesn't know anything about you?"

"Of courze not. Elfaba doezn't know about any of uz."

"Hello Milla, how nice of you to stop by." Glinda said, without looking up from her notes.

"Hello Dr. Upland. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right. And you?"

Milla shrugged. "I am doing good."

"Well, now that we've got that all straightened out, can we please get back to our session?" Sophelia asked, breaking in.

"Of course, Sophelia."

"Thank you." The girl took another puff on her cigarette. "Is there anything else you wantta ask me, doc?"

"I would like to know how you know Elphaba. Are you sure you aren't related? Are Mr. and Mrs. Thropp your parents?"

Sophelia snorted. "Those quacks? Oz no. They ain't my parents. My parents live on the Upper East Side- dad's a cop and ma's a designer. They'll come get me when they need me. Right now, they don't need me."

"They will do that with me az well." Milla cut in. Sophelia rolled her eyes.

"You again? Oz Milla, can't you leave well enough alone?"

"Yez. I chooze not to." Milla replied, and then she noticed the cigarette, making a face. "Are you zmoking?"

"Yeah, so? What do you care?" Sophelia asked, placing the cigarette between her lips. Quickly, Milla snatched the cigarette out of her grasp. _"What the hell?"_

"_How can you pozzibly think of zmoking? What do you want to do? Ruin the main body? Are you inzane?" _Milla snapped, getting up and going over to the desk, snuffing the cigarette out in the ashtray.

_"You're not my mother, Milla!"_

_"I don't care!"_

Glinda let the girls argue for several minutes, before finally breaking in. "All right, girls, that's enough. I think we'd better end this session for today. How about we pick up on Friday?" Glinda asked, setting her notepad on her desk.

"All right." Sophelia said, glaring at Milla.

"Fine by me." Milla said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All right, then I will see you girls on Friday."

"Thank you, Dr. Upland."

"Thanks, doc." Glinda nodded, then watched Sophelia grab her coat and rush from the room. Once she was gone, Glinda returned to her list.

_Sophelia, age 24-_

_A smoker_

_Writer_

_'Daughter' of a cop and a designer_

She placed daughter in quotations, because as of now, it was an exceedingly loose term. According to Milla and Sophelia, they both had different parents- different to Elphaba's parents.

It didn't make any sense.

How could three completely different girls have different parents? Especially if they resided within the same body?

They had to be related; nothing else made sense.

So lost in thought was she, that she didn't notice the arms sliding around her shoulders, or the lips on her temple. It was only when he whispered in her ear that she snapped out of her thought process and turned to see Boq standing behind her chair.

"Another personality?"

As soon as she laid eyes on her husband, a smile broke out on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off, and I decided to come see how your sessions were going." Boq replied, moving around to perch on the edge of her desk. "So, was that another personality?" He asked, glancing at her notes. "I passed her on the stairs. She stopped, asked me if I wanted to go out for a drink later, and when I told her I was married, she rolled her eyes and muttered, 'That doc's one lucky bitch.' before continuing down the stairs." Glinda chuckled softly at his embarrassment.

"That's Sophelia."

"I don't think I've met her."

"You haven't. She's... she's one of the tougher selves." Glinda said, getting out of her chair and going to the window.

"What do you mean by 'tougher', Glin?" Boq asked, turning to look at her. The blonde didn't immediately respond. Instead, she watched through the window, her mind on Elphaba. Eventually, however,

"I mean she's hard to crack. They're all hard to crack, but Sophelia's putting up a real fight. With Milla and even Phanne I can get some little tidbits of Elphaba's past out of them, but... but not Sophelia. She's not going to give up the secrets she's meant to protect, the memories she's guarding. And not only that, but she doesn't trust me. I know she doesn't. She makes it very clear, without saying anything, that she doesn't trust me or what I'm doing."

After a moment, Boq joined his wife at the window. Rubbing her shoulders, he whispered,

"Well, then, here's what you have to do."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

He stared into the blue eyes he loved so much before saying,

"You need to gain her trust, so that she does tell you what she's guarding. So she confides to you what she's protecting. For Elphaba's sake. For Elphaba's sanity."


	29. Chapter 29

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Question: Parent's come get them?**

**Answer: If I tell, I'll give something away, and I can't do that.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 28.**

"She has sixteen personalities, Avaric, why can't you see that?"

"I see that she's an intelligent girl, Glinda. And that she's got you wrapped around her little finger!"

Gritting her teeth, Glinda followed her colleague down the stairs and out into the early winter sunshine. "So you think she's playing with me?"

"I think she's a brilliant actress who missed her calling. And she's using you as her audition piece. It's a sham, Glinda. She's playing with you!"

"That's not true, Avaric! This girl suffered something horrible, absolutely horrible in her childhood, and she created these personalities to cope! Avaric, this is something that has never been diagnosed! We've stumbled upon a pschyatric- even scientific- wonder! We could be responsible for discovering multiple personalities! Think of how many people we'll be able to help!"

"It's a fantasy, Glinda! Multiple personalities don't exist!" Avaric snapped turning on her. Glinda glared at him.

"It is not, Avaric! This is real! Very, very real!" Catching up to him, she grabbed his arm, causing him to turn and meet her eyes. "I have to treat all sixteen of them individually. They all have very distinct personalities, looks, accents, tastes... they are real!"

"Glinda, you've lost it! You've become too embroiled in this patient's life, and you need to back away from it for a while! She's a very manipulative girl, and you've fallen for everything she's said!" Then, he pulled away and walked off without a backwards glance.

"I'm being manipulated by Elphaba, or so Avaric says." Glinda said as she set the table later that night. "He thinks I need to stop my appointments with her for a while, so I can demanipulize."

"Avaric is a jackass, Glin. He thinks that because he's a psychiatrist, he knows all the answers, but he doesn't." Boq replied, setting dinner on the table. They sat down to eat, and spent the majority of it discussing Elphaba's case. When dinner finished, the two curled up on the sofa in front of the fire and chatted softly together, cuddling close, allowing the day to float away with the stress of work.

Until the phone rang.

Jumping to her feet, Glinda grabbed the phone and answered it. "Yes, this is Dr. Upland... Oh Oz, of course, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up, she grabbed her coat and turned to Boq.

"What's wrong, Glinda?"

"It was... a paramedic. Something about Elphaba being transferred to a hospital. Come on."

Within half an hour, Glinda and Boq were rushing into the emergency room at Glinda Merta Community Hospital.

"Yes, can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"E... Elphaba... Elphaba Thropp... Is she here?"

Several moments passed as the secretary looked through the files. Finally,

"Ms. Thropp isn't here."

"What? What do you mean she isn't here? I... Is she in the mental hospital?" Glinda demanded. The secretary shook her head.

"No."

"Then where is she!" Gently, Boq placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's at Shizhurst."

Glinda's world seemed to shrink to a tunnel, as she took in the words.

_She's at Shizhurst._

"Sh... Sh... Shizhurst?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. They just took her there."

"Thank you." Boq replied, before leading his wife out of the hospital. "Come on, Glinda. Come on, love."

"She... She's in Shizhurst." Glinda, choked out as they climbed back in the car. "I failed her. I... I failed her!"

"No you didn't, love." Boq said, starting the car and pulling away from the hospital.

"Yes I did. I promised her. I promised her that I wouldn't put her in a hospital! I promised her!" Glinda sobbed the entire drive out towards Shizhurst. Once there, Boq put the car into park and turned to her.

"Do you want me to go in and get her?" He asked softly, gently wiping away a tear. The blonde shook her head.

"No. I... I want to come."

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Okay."

Wiping her eyes, she hurried to catch up to Boq as they made their way to the doors of Shizhurst School and Hospital. Once they stepped through the double doors, Glinda latched onto Boq, terrified, yet fascinated at the same time. She'd studied Shizhurst as a graduate in college, but had never been inside the hospital. People milled about, sat in place and rocked, or talked to themselves.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Elphaba Thropp." Glinda looked up, seeing the secretary search through the files.

"Elphaba Thropp, you said?" Boq nodded. "She's in Room 212. Second floor, left wing."

"Thank you." Taking Glinda's hand, he followed the nurse that had joined them. They passed by several patients, some that sat rocking, others that wandered back and forth in front of the windows. Glinda didn't notice the other patients, so focused on getting Elphaba out of the hospital was she.

The next thing Glinda noticed, was the nurse knocking on a door.

212

"Elphaba?" She pushed the door open, sticking her head in. "Elphaba, there's someone here to see you." Then, she turned back to the couple. "Go on in."

Slipping inside, Boq closed the door; Glinda, meanwhile, had stopped in the middle of the room.

It was bare, save for a bed, dresser, and small end table. The paint on the walls were peeling, and the window was barred. The bed, meanwhile, was occupied, and the occupant restrained with leather straps. Tears welled in Glinda's eyes as she stared at her charge, and it took her several moments before she was actually able to catch her breath. Boq, meanwhile, had moved past his wife and gone to the side of the bed. His gentle tone aroused her from her spot, and she followed.

"Elphaba? Elphaba, it's us."

Slowly, Glinda watched the girl's head turn. Her dark eyes welled with tears, and she swallowed.

"Oh Elphaba, I'm so sorry." Glinda choked out.

"What happened, Elphaba?" Boq asked.

"I don't know." The girl muttered. "I woke up in... in the hospital... I gave your name... but by then, they'd already brought me here. You'll get me out of here, won't you, Dr. Upland?" Elphaba asked, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her voice, so small and frightened, caused Glinda's guilt to return ten fold. Nodding, Glinda began loosening the restraints, but hands shaking so badly, she had to stop and sit next to the girl, while Boq undid the restraints.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba."

"Apologize later, Glin. Right now, let's get her out of here." Boq said, lifting the girl into a sitting position and then scooping her into his arms. Elphaba, normally so resistant against help, just leaned her head against him; so heavily sedated with medication was she, that the look in her eyes scared the doctor. They checked her out, and once Boq settled her in the back of the car, Glinda, torn between sitting up front with her husband and sitting in back with her patient, looked to her husband, who nodded. "Go on."

The blonde climbed into the back with the girl, settled next to her, and then took the girl in her arms, allowing her to lay down and rest her head in her lap. As her fingers ran through the beautiful black curls, Boq drove them back into the City, leaving the hell Elphaba had been subjected too for Oz knew how long. When they finally pulled up in front of her and Boq's home, she glanced down at the girl, who was fast asleep, but awoke as Boq helped her out of the car and scooped her up.

"I thought I was going home." She whispered. Glinda held the door open as Boq entered, and quickly closed the door, following her husband as they made their way into the living room.

"Not tonight. Tonight, you're staying with us, until we're sure you're well enough to be by yourself."

Glinda stood, watching her husband with the girl, and realized, for the first time in months, that she and Boq had the little girl they'd always wanted.

It was just a matter of getting Elphaba to understand how much they cared about her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

"How's she doing?" Glinda looked up, seeing Boq enter the spare bedroom.

"She's sleeping. That sedative I gave her put her right to sleep." Glinda replied, gently stroking her charge's hair.

"It's not your fault, Glin."

"I know. I just..." After moment, Glinda turned to look at her husband. "Why can't she see that we love her? Why can't she understand that there are people out there who care about her? Me, you, and... and even... Fiyero... in his own... twisted way."

Boq chuckled softly, realizing that Glinda was right. Coming to sit next to her, he rubbed her back, gently placing a kiss in her hair. He watched his wife with her charge, noticed how attached she had gotten to the girl. "Come on, Glin. Let's let her sleep."

As Boq went to the door, Glinda leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead, before following her husband out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. As Boq poured coffee, Glinda sat at the table, flipping through her notes. Eventually, she began to write, and when Boq glanced over her shoulder, he saw that she had drawn a family tree of sorts.

"A family tree?"

She nodded. "A... hierarchy... you could say..."

"Of the selves?"

"Exactly."

When she was finished, she wrote down the dates of when they emerged.

"Elphaba was born in ninteen thirty-six. Milla said that she's been around since Elphaba was a little girl. She didn't say when the others had shown up. But there's got to be a pattern. Something happened in Elphaba's childhood, that caused her to develop these selves. It just has to."

"It sounds like a coping mechanism." Boq replied, taking a seat across from his wife.

"A coping mechanism?" He nodded.

"A way to deal with abuse or neglect. It's... a way to block painful memories."

"But... how could she not-"

"Most people don't want to face the fact that they were abused. I think that's what Elphaba did- she created the selves so that she wouldn't remember the abuse."

Glinda looked up, to see Elphaba enter the kitchen, disheveled and half-asleep.

"How are you feeling, Elphaba?"

"Tired."

"You should be. After the day you've had, you shouldn't be awake, let alone functioning." Boq said, turning to look at her.

"It was rightfully horrible. All those people screaming, some just rocking and muttering to themselves. It'll give me nightmares for the rest of my life. If that's what hell's like, I don't ever want to die. Or if I do, I hope I go to heaven."

"It was like I was back in Nest Hardings. It was horrible."

Boq glanced at his wife, who sighed. "Girls, this is my husband."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Upland." He nodded to them, before gesturing to the empty chair between them.

"And... who are you?"

"I'm Detia. Detia Salia Thropp. I'm named after Nanny. How are you doing today, Mr. Upland? I don't believe we've met." Detia said, reaching out and shaking Boq's hand.

"I'm doing okay, Detia. How are you?" Boq asked. The girl turned her head, ashamed, before counting beads on an imaginary rosary.

"I'm doing as best as I can, Mr. Upland. But it's so hard when you're surrounded by sin."

"What sin, Detia?" Boq asked, coming back and setting a cup of tea in front of her.

"Oh sin is everywhere, Mr. Upland. Music and dancing and singing... it's all sinful... very, very sinful..."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Detia! You're only twelve after all!" Phanne cut in, rolling her eyes.

"I may be twelve, but I don't do the sinful things you do, Phanne! Like... like consumating sin with that Fiyero!"

"Fiyero loves me. He always has, he told me so himself." Phanne replied, messing with her hair. After a moment, she got up and went to the window, staring at her reflection. "Oh I can't stand it when Elphaba wears her hair in this wretched ponytail. It so boring. So absolutley boring. She has no style whatsoever-"

"She doesn't need style when she's a nut like the rest of us." Sophelia replied, cutting in. Phanne rolled her eyes.

"We're not nuts, Sophelia-"

"Then what are we, Phanne? I'll tell ya what we are- freaks. We're all freaks. No one cares about us! No one ever has!"

"That's not true! Nanny cared about us. And so did Manek Dekt."

"She's right, they both loved us."

"But he died! They both died! And after they died... no one cares about us." Sophelia said, tracing the grout on the kitchen counter.

"Nanny did."

"I hate to break up this conversation, but, who are you?" Boq asked, causing Elphaba to turn.

"I'm Salia, and this is Baxiana." Elphaba turned, as though turning to talk to someone else. "Go on, Baxi, say hi."

After a moment, the girl gave a small wave, before wrapping her arms around herself. Salia rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind Baxi, she's just shy around new people. But she's not shy around me, are you Baxi?"

Baxi didn't answer.

"Are you friends?" Glinda asked.

Salia shook her head. "We're roommates. And best friends. We do everything together. Go to movies, visit art galleries, go for coffee. We're never part."

"Is that true, Baxi?" The girl nodded.

"Yes." Moments passed, before Baxi spoke up again. "We've know each other since we were children. We grew up together."

"Oh. And... and when did you... meet Elphaba?"

The girls shared a quizzical glance.

"Meet Elphaba? We've always known Elphaba." Salia said. "We've known Elphaba for as long as Milla's known Elphaba."


	31. Chapter 31

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 29 and 30.**

"Salia, what's the use? They're just going to think that she's talking to herself and does deserve locking up."

"I don't think that. Neither Boq or I do." Glinda said, speaking up as she turned on the tape recorder she'd grabbed earlier out of quick thinking. Elphaba turned back to her. "I do want to know one thing, though, girls. Who's who?"

"I'm Salia." Glinda noted the lilting Gillikin accent, light, airy, much like her own personality. She seemed happy, uncapable of holding a dark thought in her head.

"What do you look like, Salia?" The girl turned back to the window. She seemed to be doing what Phanne did on a daily basis- admiring her reflection.

If only Glinda could see what the selves saw when they looked at themselves.

There, reflected in the dark glass, were two girls- one tall and willowy, the other a couple inches shorter and slender, with the build of a dancer.

"I'm tall, and I have long, dark brown hair, and green eyes. I normally keep my hair in a braid, it's easier to deal with when I paint, that way I'm not getting it everywhere. And Baxi... Baxi's a couple inches shorter than me, but that doesn't mean she's any less pretty. She has hair as red as firelight, and light, light blue eyes. She keeps her hair usually pulled back in a bun or a ponytail because she dances, but on very rare occasions, she'll let it down, and when she does, it's really quite pretty. Isn't that right, Baxi?"

Baxi didn't reply. Instead, she just stared at her reflection, turning her head this way and that, watching her ponytail swing back and forth, brushing against the back of her neck as she did so. Salia, meanwhile, watched her friend, her long dark hair pulled into a tight braid tossed over her shoulder.

"And your faces? Are your faces as different as your statures?" Glinda asked, sipping her coffee. Salia nodded.

"Of course! My chin is as sharp as a knife, I absolutely hate it. Baxi has much softer, prettier features. She's very small- and she has a heart-shaped face. She's so lucky. I'm lucky if I don't pierce something with my chin."

"I'd take your features over mine any day, Sali." Baxiana replied in a soft voice. Glinda noted the same Gillikin accent in Baxiana's voice, only lower, softer, sweeter, if possible.

"Why haven't you come to the sessions?" Glinda asked, setting her cup down. Salia sighed and turned to them.

"Because we weren't sure if we could trust you, Dr. Upland."

"We're still not sure if we can." Baxi added, leaning against the counter.

"Why not? The others trust me. Well... except for Sophelia..."

"And I don't plan on trustin' you, doc." Sophelia cut in.

"Oh Sophie! Don't be that way! Dr. Upland seems nice! Don't you think?"

"She does not. And _don't _call me Sophie. You know I hate that." Sophelia snapped. Salia rolled her eyes.

"You're just an old stick in the mud." Sophelia didn't reply, because she'd apparently stormed off, leaving Baxiana and Salia with the Uplands. "She's always so grumpy." Salia replied with a smile on her face. Glancing at his wife, Boq said,

"She's a younger version of you." All Glinda did was smile in return, but silently had to admit, that he was right. Salia was bringing back nightmares of her sickeningly sweet high school personality.

"So... if you've been around as long as Milla has, would that make you both her age?" Glind asked the girls. It took a while before either responded. It was Baxiana that spoke up.

"Well... n... not exactly. I... I'm two years older than Milla and Salia."

"So you're twenty Baxiana? Right?" The girl nodded. "And Milla and Salia are both eighteen?" Another nod. Quickly, Glinda wrote down the new information. "And... what do you like to do?"

The girl thought a moment, before taking a seat quite ceremoniously on the floor, legs crossed. "Well, I like to write, and make up stories and act out stories that I read." Glinda nodded, slightly disturbed that the girl seemed so comfortable sitting on the floor. Boq, noticing Glinda's nerves, nodded towards the girl, and then joined her. Reluctantly, Glinda followed, eventually settling on the floor across from her husband, the tape recorder in the middle of their triangle.

"Is that all you like to do, Baxiana?" Boq asked gently. The girl shrugged.

"I like to do lots of things. Salia and I do lots of things together all the time."

"Do you like living in the City?" It was then that the girl's face scrunched up, her nose wrinkling.

"I prefer livng in Nest Hardings, but we can't go back. Elphaba won't let us."

"What do you mean by 'Elphaba won't let you?'" Glinda asked.

"She doesn't want to go back."

"Why doesn't she want to go back, Baxiana?"

"Because of Mother."

"What do you mean? What does Mother have to do with Elphaba not wanting to return to Nest Hardings?" Glinda asked.

"Because she hurt Elphaba. A lot. Just like she hurt little boys and girls. Besides, Fenvu and Tersan don't like Mother either..."

"Who are Fenvu and Tersan? Baxiana, are some of the selves boys?" Glinda asked, suddenly excited.

The look on the girl's face told her she'd guessed right.

Slowly, Baxiana climbed to her feet and moved out of the kitchen, towards the bookshelves. She was silent for several minutes, simply running her fingers over the spines of the books, as Glinda and Boq followed, settling on the sofa. Eventually, Baxiana slowly turned to face the couple.

"I... I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Now Milla's going to be mad at me. Really, really mad at me."

Out of nervousness, she reached up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why Baxi?" Glinda asked, setting the recorder on the coffee table. The girl didn't meet her eyes.

"B... Because... because I... wasn't." Then, she turned back to the bookshelves and proceeded to remove books, flipping through their pages and reading sections. Boq, noticing how nervous the girl was, got up and went towards her.

"You can take them home." The girl looked up at him.

"I can?" He nodded.

"You can take home any books you want, as many as you want." It was the first genuine smile he'd seen on her face in the last hour.

"Oh thank you!" Then, she turned back towards the shelves, removing several and talking nonstop. "I love the Kalti novels! Have you ever read _Suti_ by Reza Su Sazx? Ahh, you have _Glinda Kerse_ by Eminge Mersan? I've been looking everywhere for a good copy! Mine fell apart and I wanted to keep it, but Sophelia threw it away..."


	32. Chapter 32

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry this is so late- I've had school and work, and I have rehearsals for this performance showcase we're doing.**

**Question: I wonder why Milla is so concerned about the others giving too much information away?**

**Answer: I can't say**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 31 and chahiro in love 101 for reviewing 30 and 31.**

"So how many are there?"

"Um... about... four."

"Come on, Glin, _think_. Including the two we met last night, how many does that make?"

"Well... there's... Milla... and Phanne... and Detia... and Nessa... and Salia... and..."

"And Baxiana."

"Right. And Baxiana. So... how many is that now?"

"Six. Seven, counting Elphaba."

Glinda sighed, and set the pen down, rubbing her temples.

"And Milla said that there were sixteen total?"

Glinda nodded, sighing. "It doesn't seem real."

"What? That she's got sixteen personalities? Or that you've met seven of them?" Boq asked, getting up and pouring two more cups of coffee. He returned to the table, handing one to Glinda, before taking a sip from his own.

"Both." Glinda replied, accepting the cup and taking a sip. Boq chuckled softly.

"Glin, you said it yourself, she's a sick girl. _Something_ happened in her past that caused her to create these personalities. And obviously, they were created to help her cope with _whatever_ she was dealing with. What else could this be?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's acting-"

Boq raised his eyebrows. He studied her face intently, before asking,

"Do _you _think she's acting, Glin?"

Glinda sighed, setting the cup down on the table before getting up and going to the kitchen counter. She leaned against it, letting the facts run through her head at hyper speed, before turning back and looking at her husband.

"I don't know what to think, Boq." She replied. "I... One the one hand, she could be telling the truth... but on the other... she could be..."

"You don't want her to be lieing, do you?" He asked gently, getting up and going to her. She shook her head.

"No, I don't."

After a moment, he took her in his arms, holding her close and rubbing her back. They stayed that way for several minutes, content in the silence surrounding them. When he finally pulled away, he said,

"I don't think she's lieing, Glin. I think she's telling the truth."

"You do?" He nodded.

"I do. Now come on, let's go to bed."

He looked around quickly, before finally spotting her, walking down the street towards the Maguire Building. Taking a deep breath, he hurried out of the cafe, and rushed to cut her off.

"Hi Elphaba."

The girl jumped, glanced up quickly, and then took a step to the right. Fiyero followed, cutting her off. This twisted little game of follow the leader continued for several minutes, before she finally pushed past him, and, without saying a word, hurried towards the Maguire Building.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, wait! I just want to talk!"

"Go away! Please! I... I don't know you... I'm sorry..."

But Fiyero didn't listen; instead, he chased after her, following her across the street, into the building, up the six flights of stairs, down the hall, and into the lobby, but was stopped when Elphaba threw open the door to Dr. Upland's office, dashed inside, and slammed the door, narrowly missing his nose.

"Okay, I... I'll just... wait out here..." Fiyero said to no one in particular, as he slowly backed away from the door and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" Glinda asked, looking up to see her patient hurrying towards the reclining sofa.

"He was following us again."

"Who, Detia?"

"Fiyero. _He won't leave us alone! He follows us all the time! And all because of sin!" _The girl cried, sitting on the sofa, wringing her hands.

"It is not because of sin, Detia." Phanne said, cutting in. "You think everything is because of sin-"

"That's because it is-"

"Actually, it's kind of cute, how he's pining away for us." Phanne interjected, twisting a stray black curl around her finger. "If not... a little... creepy."

Glinda nodded, not saying anything. She let the girls chatter for several minutes, before breaking in.

"Milla, you said that there were... sixteen?"

"Yez. That iz correct." Milla replied. Glinda licked her lips. "Why do you azk, Dr. Upland?"

"Well, because I've met seven of them. Salia, Baxiana, Detia, Phanne, Nessa, Elphaba, and you. When am I going to meet the other nine?"

Milla curled her lips in, biting on them. Glinda could tell she was struggling whether to say anything. She waited. Finally,

"I cannot zay, Dr. Upland."

"But... you said that you control them."

The girl stood, went to the window. "I control how long they can be out. I do not control them. We may all live in one body, but we are all different people, Dr. Upland. Very different people."


	33. Chapter 33

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to CurlyHairedGirl for revieiwing 32.**

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Wait up!"

The raven head turned, seeing Fiyero rushing towards her. Instantly, she turned around and made a beeline for the Maguire Building. She trapsized up the three flights of stairs and darted into the waiting room, Fiyero hot on her heels. Unaware the Glinda wasn't in her office, and wouldn't be until two that afternoon, she pushed open the door and flew into the office, closing the door behind her. Fiyero pushed it open and came in, shutting it softly behind him.

Moments passed, as he slowly, quietly made his way towards her. She was sitting at the desk, a pad of paper in her lap, a pencil in her hands. She was muttering to herself, and didn't realize he was in the office. He stood, watching her draw, noticing how much attention she paid to the detail. Suddenly, she turned, letting out a gasp as her eyes landed on him. The pad and pencil dropped from her hand, and she stood, backing away from him towards the window.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elphaba, I promise."

She didn't say anything, just stared at him as she backed up against the bookcase behind Dr. Upland's desk. Her back pressed against the wall, she tried so hard to shrink away as he got closer. He stopped in front of her, and tried to make eye contact with her, but she refused to meet his eyes, preferring to stare at the floor. Then, he reached out and gently lifted her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

He searched her eyes for any sign of fear, and even though he saw her eyes alight with fear and panic, he leaned down and captured her lips in his anyway. At first, hesitant, the kiss soon turned strong. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her towards him, his arms going around her waist.

_"WHAT IS GOING ON?"_

Fiyero felt himself being pushed away, and he turned, seeing Glinda standing on the other side of desk. His mouth dropped at the anger in her eyes, and he stammered, trying to think of some excuse to give her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elphaba move around the desk and rush to Dr. Upland, attempting to hide behind her.

"I don't know. I... I blacked out... and the next thing I know, I wake up and he's... _HE'S KISSING ME! I'm so sorry, Dr. Upland... so sorry..."_

The girl then proceeded to burst into tears, and quickly, Glinda wrapped her arms around the girl, shooting an angry glare at Fiyero.

"It's okay, Elphaba, it wasn't your fault." It was then that Fiyero snapped out of his shock.

"Don't try to blame this all on me! She kissed me back. She wanted this just as much as I did! And I don't just mean the kiss, I mean _all of it!"_

Elphaba's mouth dropped, and she stared at him, tears running down her cheeks in torrents. _"I did not! I don't even know you! You took advantage of me!"_

_"Don't play innocent, Elphaba!"_ Fiyero started, but Elphaba interrupted him.

_"I'm not playing! I didn't want anything from you! All I wanted was for you to leave me alone, but you won't!"_ Suddenly, the girl choked out a sob and fled; Glinda didn't notice, she only had eyes for Fiyero.

Not good eyes.

_"Can't you-"_

_"What the hell is wrong with her? She's a raving lunatic!"_ Fiyero cried, interjecting. He looked around Glinda, to see Elphaba curled up on the floor under the piano, sobbing.

"_She's not a lunatic, Fiyero! She's very sick! I've told you multiple times, but you won't listen to me!"_ Glinda snapped.

_"She's not sick, Dr. Upland! If she were sick, she'd be in a hosptial bed at Glinda Merta! But that girl belongs in the mental ward!"_ Glinda's eyes clouded over, and in two quick strides, she was in front of Fiyero. Before he could blink, she'd smacked him hard.

"How _dare_ you suggest that, Fiyero Tiggular! That is _exactly_ the fate I'm trying to_ keep her from_! She doesn't belong in a mental ward any more than you or I do!"

_"Then how come she acts the way she does?"_ He demanded. _"You'd think she had multiple personalities!"_

Glinda didn't say anything; she stared at him for several minutes, before turning to check on her patient. Elphaba was no longer hiding under the piano, in fact, the girl had disappeared completely.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the lobby. Their arguement forgotten, they rushed from the office, to find the lobby deserted; the sound of breaking glass came from the hallway. They made it out into the hall, searching frantically for the young woman.

"No! Let me go! I have to get out! I want out!"

_"Elphaba!"_

Glinda took off running, Fiyero turned, to see Elphaba at one of the windows, attempting to climb through. Broken glass lay shattered on the ground at her feet, and her legs dangled in the hall. The blonde was trying hard to get the raven head to return inside; their arguement brought those from other offices. Thinking quickly, Fiyero rushed towards them, grabbed Elphaba around the waist, and pulled her back in against her protests. Once she was back in the hall, the girl dropped to the ground, and Glinda dropped by her side, wrapping the girl in her arms. After talking to her for several minutes, she helped the girl to her feet and led her back to her office; Fiyero followed behind.

Once they were back in Dr. Upland's office, Glinda sat Elphaba on the sofa, and went to the recorder. Elphaba wiped her eyes and apologized over and over for breaking the glass- in a little girl's voice.

"Dr. Upland?"

Glinda looked up to see Fiyero in the doorway. Elphaba stared at the floor, wiping her eyes.

"What is it, Fiyero?"

He glanced at Elphaba, who didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Does... Does she... have multiple personalities?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Silence.

Glinda seemed to be weighing her options. Eventually,

"I think it's best if you go, Fiyero."

"But Dr.-"

"I said go!"

When he didn't move, she went to him, pushing him back towards the door; he tried in vain to dig his feet in. _"No! Not until I know the truth! You're hiding something, Dr. Upland!"_

_"I'm protecting my patient, Fiyero!_ Now-"

"We're going to hell! Now we'll never see Nanny in heaven!" Both looked up, to see Elphaba throw herself on the sofa and bury her face in the pillow. Quickly, Glinda abandoned her attempt at getting Fiyero out of the office and rushed to aide her patient.

"Now Detia, that's not true. You'll go to heaven. You all will." Glinda said, kneeling in front of her. Elphaba shook her head. "You will, I know it."

After a moment, the girl sat up. "I _personally_ don't care if we go to heaven or hell, just as long as I'm having a good time." Elphaba rolled her eyes; Fiyero moved silently towards the desk and leaned against it, watching.

"You don't care about_ anything_ as long as you get instant gratification, Phanne."

"What's wrong with that, Salia?" Elphaba turned to the left, as though speaking to someone.

But there was no one there.

"What's wrong is that we'll go to hell! We're already going to go to hell because we're freaks! This just makes it worse!" The girl's face scrunched up and she again burst into tears- loud, heartwrenching sobs that tore at Fiyero's heart.

_"Would you shut up with the God damned waterworks, Detia!"_ Sophelia snapped, covering her ears. Then, suddenly, the girl stood, pacing back and forth, continuing to mutter to herself.

"Thiz iz bad. Very,_ very_ bad-"

"Milla, you need to sit down." Elphaba ignored her. _"MILLA, SIT DOWN AND LET ME TALK TO ELPHABA!"_ Glinda screamed,

_"She doesn't want to talk to you, Doc!"_ Sophelia cried, whirling on Glinda. "Why do you think we're here?"

After a moment, Glinda said,

"I understand that she doesn't want to talk to me, Sophelia, but I _need_ to talk to her. We have to get this under control-"

_"We've got it under control, Doc!"_

"We are doing all zat we can, Dr. Upland. We are trying to help Elphaba ze bezt we can."

"I _know_ you are, Milla, but right now, she needs more help than you can give." Glinda replied, climbing to her feet.

Fiyero watched the scene, silent, sure Elphaba was putting on an act. Eventually, Elphaba went to the window and banged her hand against the glass, screaming to be let out; it didn't break. Before Fiyero could make his presence known, Glinda had rushed over and pulled Elphaba away, and now sat with her on the ground under the window, her arms wrapped tight around her. She rocked gently, humming softly in the girl's ear as she calmed down.

Finally, after several minutes, the girl pulled away and climbed to her feet. She looked down at Glinda and then glanced at Fiyero, her mouth dropping in horror.

"Oh no! No, no, no! He knows?" Elphaba cried, covering her mouth with her hand, as Glinda turned and saw Fiyero leaning against the desk, silent.

"I told you to go, Fiyero!" Glinda snapped, climbing to her feet and making her way towards the young man.

"Now everyone will know!" Elphaba cried, never taking her eyes off Fiyero.

As Glinda advanced, Elphaba rushed from her place near the window, grabbed her coat and purse off of the sofa, and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Glancing back at Fiyero, Glinda followed, not wanting to leave her patient alone after the chaos of earlier. When she and Fiyero got to the hallway, they saw Elphaba trying to pick up the glass.

"Elphaba don't!"

Glinda hurried over and knelt beside her, pulling Elphaba's hands away from the shards. The girl tumbled back on her rear, and sat staring at the glass with tears in her eyes. Then, she broke down and began to sob- harder than she had earlier. Face buried in her hands, she didn't hear Fiyero move closer, and didn't push Glinda away when she wrapped her arms around her. If anything, she clung to the doctor, burying her face in her chest and grasping fistfuls of her cardigan. Fiyero watched them, noticing how tenderly Glinda attended to Elphaba; how she cared for the girl. Eventually, the woman stood, helping the girl to her feet.

"Come on, Elphaba, that's a girl."

"Where... going?" She choked out, looking up at the doctor.

"I'm going to take you home. You'll stay with Boq and I for the next few days."

"It happened again, didn't it?" Elphaba asked, fear lacing her voice. Glinda nodded, glancing at Fiyero. Without having to turn his way, she asked, "Does he know?" Glinda didn't respond. "He won't tell, will he? They'll put me back in the hospital if he does. I don't want to go back to the hospital! I don't want to go back!"

"Shh, it won't happen, Elphaba, I promise. You won't go back to Shizhurst. I promise you won't."

They made their way out of the building, and waited for a taxi; Fiyero stayed close by. After the three piled into the taxi and got back to Glinda's house, Fiyero helped Elphaba out of the taxi. Once Glinda had the girl back in her arms, she paid the taxi driver, and nodded to Fiyero before leading Elphaba up the steps to the door. As they passed, Glinda looked back over her shoulder, shooting Fiyero a warning glance.

_Stay away._


	35. Chapter 35

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Glinda opened the door to a very tired and bewildered Fiyero.

"What do you want, Fiyero?"

"Is Elphaba all right?"

Glinda didn't respond. Music could be heard from inside the house, and Fiyero pushed past Glinda. Elphaba was sitting at the kitchen table, shelling peas and singing. The girl had a beautiful voice, and she seemed either oblivious or had forgotten what had happened four days earlier. Suddenly, Elphaba stopped singing and turned around, locking eyes on Fiyero.

"Hello."

He smiled at her, watching as her eyes lit up.

"Hello."

"I don't think we've met. I'm Salia. Salia Katila Thropp."

She held out her hand; Fiyero took it, shaking gently. "Nice to meet you, Salia. I'm Fiyero." She giggled, and glanced quickly at the doctor.

"Oh, and this is Baxi. Baxiana Fae Thropp. Say Hi, Baxi." Fiyero glanced quickly to the left of Elphaba; there was no one. Glancing over his shoulder, he met Glinda's eyes and was about to speak when he heard a very soft,

"Hello."

Turning back, he saw Elphaba duck her head, her cheeks a flaming cherry.

"Baxi, isn't he handsome? I can see why Phanne fell for him." Salia giggled, as she leaned to the left, whispering in Baxiana's ear. The other girl blushed and reached back, tugging on her ponytail. Fiyero just smiled at Elphaba, who seemed oblivious to how confused he was. Glinda watched, silently enjoying the confused look on Fiyero's face. She only looked up when Boq wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Glin?" He whispered into her ear as he pulled her out of the kitchen and into the living room. The blonde looked back at her husband.

"Yes. He needs to see this. He needs to see what she is, who takes over her body when she blacks out. He needs to see who takes her place, who these people are, and who he's been with when he's been with Elphaba. He needs to understand. And once he understands, he needs to walk out of her life forever."

They watched, silent, as Elphaba conversed with herself and Fiyero. She offered him a seat at the table, and then returned to shelling peas, talking animatedly all the while. Salia and Baxiana conversed together, telling Fiyero stories about their adventures when they'd first arrived in the City. Fiyero sat and listened, nodding in agreement; glancing over the girl's shoulder at Glinda and Boq every so often. His expression was clear.

_What the _hell_ is wrong with her?_

Glinda said nothing; letting Elphaba's personalities do the talking- literally.

Salia introduced Fiyero to Detia, ShenShen, Sophelia and Nessa; Phanne he'd already met- and done a lot more with. The only one who refused to meet him was Milla. But then again, Glinda didn't blame her; as far as Milla was concerned, Fiyero was an ever growing problem that needed to be resolved, and the only way that would happen, would be if he disappeared forever.

Eventually, Boq and Glinda joined them in the kitchen, the blonde couldn't help the smug feeling rising in her chest; hopefully, he would see that he needed to stay away from her.

"Getting along?" Fiyero nodded.

"He's very handsome, Dr. Upland. Did you know that he's the Crown Prince of the Vinkus?"

"Yes, Salia, I did."

"He's from the same country as Milla." Baxi said, picking up another pea pod and popping it open.

"Who's Milla?" Fiyero asked, looking from Elphaba to Glinda and back.

"She's..."

"She's another one of us." Salia said. "She's from the Vinkus. The Arjiki. Like you."

Fiyero let out a strained little laugh, before turning to Glinda. "Dr. Upland, can we... talk in private?"

After they slipped into the library, shut the door and had settled in the chairs, Fiyero asked,

"What's wrong with her, Dr.?"

Glinda sighed. She had no choice. Fiyero was too involved- from the moment he'd first laid eyes on Elphaba, he'd been involved.

"Elphaba... Elphaba suffers from... from multiple... from multiple personalities, Fiyero. She has... seperate levels of... subconscious that come out when she's in fuge-"

"Her blackouts?" He whispered. Glinda nodded.

"Yes. When she blacks out, someone else comes in and takes over for her- be it, Milla or ShenShen, Nessa or Baxiana, Phanne or Sophelia or ever Salia- they protect her."

"From what?"

"From the abuse she suffered in her childhood."

"How... how many are there?"

Glinda sighed, licking her lips quickly.

"Sixteen. Elphaba included."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Si... _sixteen_?"

Glinda nodded, and handed him the family tree she'd drawn. There, in bold print, were sixteen names.

Elphaba.

Milla.

Sophelia.

Phanne.

ShenShen.

Detia.

Nessa Rose.

Salia.

Baxiana.

The other eight he didn't recognize. After a moment, he looked up at the blonde.

"You're kidding, _right_?" Glinda shook her head, before getting up and going to the door. She opened it and leaned against the door jamb, watching the young woman she'd become so attached to. She watched the girl talk with her husband; they were having quite a lively conversation, undoubtedly a five or even six way conversation on Oz knew what.

"I wish I were, Fiyero. But this is real, _very_ real. Each one of them is real; each one looks different, acts different, speaks different. They're fully capable of functioning in society, and they _do_ function in society. Each one is a distinct, _seperate _personality; a seperate person- all sixteen- all living- residing- within _one_ body. The other fifteen protect Elphaba from the memories of the abuse that I'm sure happened in her childhood; abuse she isn't ready or _willing_ to face. I don't know if she'll ever be ready. But as long as the personalities are willing to protect her, she'll be safe. And as long as she's willing to see me, she'll be loved."


	36. Chapter 36

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"You aren't the only one that loves her, Dr. Upland."

Glinda turned, looking into Fiyero's startling eyes.

"What?"

He took a step towards his mentor, never breaking eye contact. "You aren't the only one that loves her. I love her too."

Glinda shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "No. You can't. I'm sorry, Fiyero, but you can't."

"Why not? When was loving someone wrong, Dr. Upland?"

Glinda turned back to watch her patient; after several moments of tense silence, she said,

"Elphaba doesn't need you around to destroy all the progress we've made. She doesn't need you around to cause more fuges and stress; to break more glass; to send her back to Shizhurst. She doesn't need you or _want_ you around."

"She doesn't want me around, or _you_ don't want me around?"

The question was so blunt, that Glinda turned back to look at her former student. "What are you getting at, Fiyero?"

He shrugged. "It just seems like... you don't want me around more than she does. It seems like you're the one that doesn't want me near her. She seems perfectly happy around me."

"That's not Elphaba, Fiyero." She studied his face for several minutes, before turning back to watch her patient. "It's Salia and Phanne and Milla and ShenShen and Detia and _whoever else_ resides in that small body, that fragile mind of hers."

"It doesn't matter to me who she _is_, Dr. Upland. I could care less if she had... a _hundred personalities_! I love her! I've loved her from the moment I met her, and I want spend the rest of my life with her... and... and_ whoever else_ lives inside her... I don't care if it takes her a thousand years to get better, or if she _never gets better at all_! I just know that I want to spend the rest of my days looking into her eyes and seeing her smile, no matter who is pulling the strings. I _love_ her, Dr. Upland. I want to marry her."

Glinda shook her head, slowly at first, and then faster as Fiyero continued talking. "No. No, I won't permit it." She replied, turning to look at him.

_"You're not her mother!"_

_"I'm the closest thing she has to one right now, Fiyero! It's my job as her doctor to look out for her! And that's what I intend to do!"_

Fiyero grit his teeth; he was determined to get Dr. Upland to see reason. "She needs someone other than you in her life, Dr. Upland. Someone she can run too when you aren't around. Someone she can curl up with and cuddle into and cry when you aren't accessible. I can be there for her, Dr. Upland! Please! I can be there when she blacks out and comes too, I can be there to calm her down and watch out for her when she's someone else! I can look out for her when you're gone! Please, Dr. Upland! I love her!"

Glinda shook her head. "No."

"What _part of 'I love her' don't you get_? _I. Love. Her! I love her, and... Detia and Phanne and Baxiana and Salsa and all the other personalities in her, including the ones I haven't met!_ I love all sixteen of them! Every _single one_! And I'll be there for her, for them! For all of them! _Please, Dr. Upland_!"

It took several minutes for Fiyero to realize that the laughter he was hearing wasn't coming from Elphaba in the kitchen, but from Glinda, right before him. The older woman was doubled over, holding her stomach, covering her mouth, her cheeks bright red. Had this been any other situation, Fiyero might have laughed as well; right now though, with his heart on the line, there was anything funny about it.

When Glinda was finally able to get her breath, she said,

"Salia."

"What?"

"Salia. Her name is _Salia. Not_ Salsa."

Suddenly, Fiyero felt exceedingly unintelligent. "Oh. I... I didn't know I'd said..." He trailed off, embarassed. Glinda shook her head, turning back to watch the young girl she'd grown so fond of.

"The answer is still no, Fiyero."

"But-"

"No to what?" Both looked up to see Boq in the doorway. Moments passed in silence, before Glinda muttered,

"Fiyero... wants to... marry Elphaba."

"Really?" Boq's eyebrows rose, and he glanced quickly at the young man before looking back at his wife. Fiyero nodded.

"Yes. I love her. I'll take care of her."

"He doesn't even know the other personalities' _names_-"

"All right."

"What?" Both Fiyero and Glinda looked up at Boq.

"I said all right. You have my permission to marry her." Boq told the younger man. He could feel the shock emitted from his wife's eyes, and slowly, turned his gaze to her.

_"WHAT? Boq, you can't be serious! They don't know anything about each other! He won't be able to handle her when another of her personalities takes over! He's going into this blind! And if YOU THINK that I'm going to let Elphaba marry him, you are the one deserving of the mental ward! There is no way IN HELL that I'm going to let MY PATIENT marry someone she doesn't even know!"_

"Glinda, shut up."

_"I can't believe you're going to let him marry her! She's _sick_, Boq! She needs to get well before she goes and does anything major- _certainly_ before she goes and gets married! And if you-"_

_"Glinda, for ONCE in your life, SHUT UP!"_

The blonde stopped, surprised that her husband had snapped at her like he had. For Boq- someone normally so laid back and relaxed- to raise his voice like he had- and to _her_, nonetheless, was almost a sure sign the world was coming to an end. However, she didn't get to contemplate it long.

"Who's getting married?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The other three turned, to see Elphaba standing behind Boq. After a moment, she repeated the question.

"Who's getting married?"

No one answered. Eventually though, Fiyero moved past Boq and Glinda and took her hands.

"We are. If... if you'll have me."

She looked up into his eyes; unable to say anything for several minutes, she just let his words sink in. Finally, it was Phanne that spoke.

"Yes. Yes, I... we'll have you."

The smile that appeared on her face made his heart leap, and he wrapped her tight in his arms, holding her close. Glinda and Boq shared quick glances, having a whole conversation over the course of several seconds. It was clear that Glinda was displeased, and Elphaba noticed. Pulling away from Fiyero, she went to her doctor and took her hands.

"You approve?"

Moments passed; tense moments. Seeing the happiness in Elphaba's eyes tugged at her heart, and she nodded quickly. "Yes, I suppose. I do approve." Glinda watched Fiyero as she spoke, but she accepted Elphaba's slender arms around her neck, and wrapped her own around the small waist. The one look Fiyero recieved from his mentor spoke volumes.

_Hurt her, and I'll hurt you._

They kept eye contact.

_I won't hurt her, I promise._

_You'd better not._

"When can we get married?" Phanne asked when she pulled away from Glinda.

"As soon as you want." Fiyero said. Elphaba looked back at him, her eyes alight.

"Can we do it now? By a justice? I don't want a big wedding, just something simple. Just you and I." She said, going to Fiyero. "And Dr. and Professor Upland, of course. Say you'll come." She asked, looking back at the older couple. Boq nodded, smiling softly at the girl he considered a daughter.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

The kiss was quick, but loving. The small dinner homemade, and the conversation around the table lively.

"Dr. Upland?"

Glinda looked up from her book, to see Elphaba in the doorway.

"What is it, Elphaba?"

Closing her book, she set it aside and reached out for her patient. The girl hurried over and settled on the sofa, curling into her doctor's familiar embrace. Resting her head on Glinda's chest, she said,

_"It happened again. It ran away. One minute I was here, and then I wasn't..."_ She clung to Glinda, sobbing. _"And the next, I've got this ring on my finger and I'm reading a wedding certificate with my signature on it... What happened? Why did I get married?"_ She looked up into the blonde's warm blue eyes. _"I didn't want to get married! I didn't! And why did I marry- I didn't want to marry him! Did he talk me into it? Did he force me, Dr. Upland? If he did, I don't want it! I don't want to be married, I want a divorce! He's from the Vinkus, isn't he? I don't want to go to the Vinkus! It's so far away! I don't want to leave you! And you said you'd never leave me! You promised! Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?"_

She broke down completely then, burying her face in Glinda's chest. Glinda, for her part, held the younger girl close stroking her hair and rubbing her back to calm her. She said nothing, just held the girl close.

"I'm being punished, aren't I?"

"No, Elphaba, you're not being punished."

"Then if I'm not being punished, why-"

Glinda sighed, stroking the dark curls. "Because Fiyero loves you. That's why."

Suddenly, Elphaba looked up at her, horrified.

_"But I don't love him! I don't love him! I don't even know him, and we're married! I don't love him, Dr. Upland! I don't!"_

"Shh, I know, Elphaba, I know. And I know this is confusing for you, but we're going to figure it out together. Okay?" The girl nodded against her chest. Moments passed in silence, before,

"If we do move to the Vinkus, will you come with us?"

"Elphaba, Boq and I... our jobs... my practice..."

"You said you'd never leave me." Elphaba choked out, sniffling. Glinda sighed, knowing she was right.

She's made a promise.

And she was going to keep it.

"I promise, Elphaba. I won't leave you. I'll always be here, okay? I'll always be here to talk to you, and to hold you, and to read to you and to protect you. I promise."

"And Professor Upland?" Elphaba asked, looking up at her. Glinda nodded, reaching up to wipe the girl's tears away.

"Yes, and my husband as well."

Then, she snuggled close, resting her cheek on to of Elphaba's raven head. She stroked the familiar hair, breathing in the familiar scent she loved so much. She cradled the closest she'd ever get to a daughter in her arms, and reminded herself of how lucky she was. How lucky Elphaba was.

They needed each other.

And perhaps they always would.

"And... and your husband as well."

The girl pulled away, looking up into her doctor's loving eyes.

"M..._ my_ husband?"

Glinda nodded. "Yes. Fiyero."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. He's not my husband. I didn't marry him. I don't know who did, but_ I didn't_."

As Glinda held her patient once again and stroked the soft raven hair, Fiyero slipped past the library door and back upstairs.


	38. Chapter 38

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to AWickedDistraction for reviewing 3.**

_"I don't even know him, and we're married! I don't love him, Dr. Upland! I don't!"_

Elphaba's words rang loud and clear in his head. It was obvious from the confusion in her voice that she had blacked out at the kitchen table while she was shelling peas, and had finally woken up- which was why she was downstairs in the library crying in Dr. Upland's arms. Fiyero sat on the landing, listening to the quiet of the house, knowing now that the woman who'd said yes wasn't the woman he now called his wife, but one of her ever present personalities.

"Wedding night jitters?"

Fiyero looked behind him; he could see Boq's outline in the dark, and turned back around as the older man joined him on the stair landing.

"No, just... just thinking."

"About?"

It was several moments before Fiyero spoke.

"The girl who said yes today... it... it wasn't Elphaba, was it, Professor Upland?"

Boq shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. It was one of her selves. Phanne, most _likely_. She's the romantic; anything dealing with romance and she has to get involved. Elphaba wants to be loved and love someone in return, but because of her past, she can't, so Phanne takes over and does it for her. She protects Elphaba from the pain of heartache, and the fear of falling in love. I think it was Phanne that accepted your proposal today, Fiyero, not Elphaba."

The younger man listened, realizing that he'd made a huge mistake.

Dr. Upland had been right.

Elphaba's fragile mind wasn't able to handle the reality of marriage yet.

And all he'd done, had forced her into it.

If this destroyed her, it would be his fault.

And haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I think on some level, Elphaba accepted your proposal, but the majority was Phanne. Elphaba's sick, Fiyero. She's not well. She needs to get better. And she needs to use this time to do it. And _certainly_ before you start thinking about having children. If you were to have a child now... I'm afraid that Elphaba could very possibly shut down entirely, if not attempt suicide. She's not ready for motherhood, Fiyero. She'll make it through these first few weeks of marriage because Glinda will help her through them, but... no children, Fiyero. Not until she gets well."

The younger man nodded; he didn't want children. He wasn't the paternal type.

Marriage, yes.

But fatherhood?

No. Never.

And on some level, he hoped that Elphaba was unable to have children.

But there was also that nagging hope that she _could_.

"I just... Dr. Upland warned me, and I disobeyed. For all I know, Elphaba could have had a full mental break with reality by now-" He looked up at Boq, who sighed, considering his words carefully.

"You need to be gentle with her, Fiyero. And I mean with everything. Not just with sex, but everything. Because until she gets better, Elphaba is basically a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment. So tread lightly. _Very_ lightly. She's fragile, and needs to be treated with great care. Glinda and I will do all we can to help, but you need to understand where she's coming from. And that means understanding her personalities and being able to tell them apart."

Fiyero sighed, twisting the ring on his finger.

"Do you think she'll-"

"I don't know, Fiyero. I honestly don't know. She could grow to love you and she could not. It all depends on the state of her mind. And... I think Glinda will help her through this change greatly. Elphaba trusts Glinda-"

"I wish she trusted me."

"She doesn't understand what's going on, Fiyero." Boq replied, meeting the younger man's eyes. "Up until now, the majority of the day has been one huge black hole, and she's just now climbed out of it. Give her time, and let her mind heal."

"Okay. I will."

Boq nodded, letting the silence settled around them. The sound of footsteps roused them both, and they stood, to see Glinda, with Elphaba in her arms, coming up the stairs. She was whispering softly with the girl, and Elphaba seemed to glean comfort from the familiar embrace.

"You're both up late." Boq nodded to his wife; Fiyero glanced quickly at Elphaba, then Glinda, and then the ground.

"Shall we get some sleep? It's late, and we've all had a long day." Boq said, locking eyes with his wife. Glinda nodded, looking down at Elphaba. She whispered something softly to the girl, before letting her go and giving her a gentle push towards Fiyero. The girl looked back at Glinda, who nodded.

Moments passed, and the four stood in the hallway, just looking at each other. Eventually, however, Elphaba reluctantly followed Fiyero into the guest bedroom, and the door shut softly behind them. Once they were gone, Boq turned to Glinda, who stood with her arms tight around herself. Tears glistened in her eyes, and she stared at the door that her patient now resided behind.

"You okay, Glin?" She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"He's caused her so much pain, and she's been hurt enough already- she can't handle any more, Boq. She can't handle any more. If they move to the Vinkus, I'm afraid she'll have more than a nervous breakdown and will be forced into a mental ward. I can't let that happen. I promised her I wouldn't let it happen."

After a moment, Boq wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Elphaba looked up; she refused to move away from the door. Fiyero watched her, taking in the fear that coated her face. After a moment of silence, he moved towards her, reaching out to lift her chin. She looked up at him, horrified.

"I won't hurt you, Elphaba. I promise. I'll be gentle. Like I was that night at your apartment-"

"I don't... the only time you were at my apartment was when you broke in... and now... now you've forced me to marry you!"

"I didn't force you, Elphaba." Fiyero whispered gently, as she pulled away. "You said yes." Elphaba shook her head, climbing onto the bed and pulling her knees to her chest. Her pajama bottoms were soft against her cheek. She shot up when Fiyero joined her on the bed. "It's okay, Elphaba. I won't hurt you. I promise. Let's just lay here and relax. Just... relax. Okay?"

Slowly, very slowly, Elphaba stretched out beside him, as far away from him as possible. He wrapped the blanket around her, and reached out to rub her back; she pulled away. He consented to her reaction, letting her adjust to all of this.

Over the course of the night, Elphaba moved closer and closer to Fiyero, until she was cuddled in his arms, sound asleep. And that's where Fiyero found her when he awoke the next morning. Cuddled on his chest, her face buried in his pajama top. He watched her for several minutes, taking in her small features, the curve of her face, the trail of her hairline.

She was beautiful.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she stared into his face, not really seeing him. When her eyes finally did focus on him, she screamed, pushing him away from her and climbing out of the bed. The door opened, and Glinda hurried in, Boq behind her. Upon seeing the blonde, Elphaba rushed to her, throwing her arms around the older woman and huddling in her arms.

_"I don't know him! I woke up, and he was laying next to me!"_

Glinda held her close, stroking the mass of raven tangles and whispering softly to her. Eventually, Glinda took the girl downstairs. When Fiyero and Boq joined them, Glinda was telling Elphaba about everything that had happened the night before. Obviously, she'd again blacked out after they'd entered the bedroom, only to wake up moments ago.

"I don't know if you slept together or-"

"Of course we did. We're married, why wouldn't we sleep together?" Phanne replied, leaning back and playing with a tangled curl. Glinda sighed, and pressed the button on the tape recorder sitting between them on the table.

"_You_ slept with Fiyero, Phanne?"

"She always does." Salia interjected.

"Not Elphaba?"

"Elphaba doesn't do anything, Dr. Upland. At least, nothing_ we_ want to do." Phanne said. "We have to do what she wants to do. It's not fair."

"She's the main body, Phanne. We do what she wants because she's the main body. Not any of us." Salia said, sipping her coffee. Phanne rolled her eyes.

"I know she is, Salia-"

"What about children?" Glinda cut in.

"What about them?" Phanne asked.

"What if Elphaba gets pregnant?" The girl seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"It won't be my problem. I won't have them; she will."

"But we reside in _her_ body, Phanne." Baxiana said, joining the conversation. "So ultimately, we will have the baby, if she has any."

"We don't even know if Elphaba can get pregnant after what her parents-"

"Phanne!"

"Shh!"

The girl covered her mouth, before turning to the right. Fiyero and Boq watched, seeing no one. She shook her head, admonishing,

_"I told you not to tell her!"_

"But Milla-"

"We can trust Dr. and Professor Upland-"

_"But we cannot truzt him!"_ Milla snapped, jerking her head towards Fiyero.

"Um, who are you?" Fiyero asked, going towards Elphaba and sitting next to her. Elphaba turned to look at him, a glare on her pretty face.

"None of your buzinezz." And then she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Fiyero asked, looking at Glinda.

"Milla. She's from the Vinkus. She's the sheperd of the personalities." Salia said. "And she's _not particularly_ happy with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you tricked Elphaba into marrying you."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "I did not trick Elphaba into marriage!"

Salia raised an eyebrow. "Right. Like Milla will believe that."

"You never answered my question, Phanne. What happens if Elphaba has children? How will she react?"

"She's terrified of intercourse, Dr. Upland. Sex absolutely terrifies her, after her parents-"

"Maybe her, but not me." Phanne said, glancing quickly at Fiyero, who averted his eyes.

"She won't act well, Dr. Upland. I can tell you that." Salia said, answering Glinda's question. Glinda nodded, jotting something down on her notepad. Then, she returned her gaze to her patient. "If she doesn't shut down completely, it'll-"

"It'll what, Salia?" Glinda asked softly. The girl bit her lip and then got up, going to the window. She looked around at everyone else, before turning back to the window. Standing beside her in the window was Baxi, playing with her ponytail.

"We need to tell Dr. Upland, Salia."

The brunette shook her head. "No, Baxi, we can't. Milla would kill us."

"But she needs to know, Salia. We can trust Dr. Upland."

"But Milla's right. We cannot trust _him_."

"What would having a baby do to Elphaba, girls? You can tell me." Glinda said, causing the girls to turn to her. Eventually, Baxiana said,

"She'd commit suicide."


	40. Chapter 40

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"We're moving to the Vinkus."

Glinda looked up, seeing Elphaba in the doorway of her office.

"When?"

Elphaba shrugged, and shut the door behind her. Then, she hurried over and curled up on the sofa. After starting the recorder, Glinda got up and joined her, sitting across from the sofa, silent.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave the City. I've just gotten used to living here, and now I'll have to get used to living in the Vinkus." Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she looked up at Glinda. "I hate him. He tricked me. He tricked me into marrying him, into moving down there, and now into..."

"Into what, Elphaba?" Glinda asked gently. The girl shook her head, not wanting to say it. She couldn't. "Elphaba, what-"

"She's having a baby, Dr. Upland." Salia said, sitting up. Glinda stopped writing.

"What?"

The girl nodded. "She just found out today."

"We went to the doctor and the doctor ran some tests, and said she's having a baby." Nessa said, getting off the sofa and grabbing the crayons and paper Glinda had sitting on the nearby table. Then, she sat on the ground and proceeded to color.

"How did Fiyero react?"

"She hasn't told him yet." Nessa said, picking up a light blue crayon. "But now we have to move and then plan for the stupid baby."

"You're angry about Elphaba having a baby, Nessa?" Glinda asked. The girl didn't respond. "Why?"

"Elphaba can't get angry. I have to get angry for her- and then I get in trouble!"

"Why can't Elphaba get angry, Nessa?"

"Because her parents wouldn't let her get angry. If she got angry, then she got punished."

"How did they punish her?"

Nessa looked up at her. The two locked eyes for several minutes, before the girl dropped her crayon and climbed to her feet, running to the window. "I need to get away! I need to get out!"

"Nessa, no!" Glinda rushed after her, grabbing her around the shoulders and holding her close. She hummed softly as the girl struggled to get away. "Tell me, Nessa. How did they punish her?"

The girl shook her head. "No! I can't! I won't tell you! You can't make me!" And she wrenched out of Glinda's grasp, rushing to the door.

"Nessa!" The girl turned, backing up against the wall. "You don't have to tell me how they punished her, okay? Let's talk about something else, okay? Let's talk about the baby."

"Baby? What baby?"

Both turned, to see Fiyero in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Glinda asked.

"Long enough to hear the word, 'baby,' Dr. Upland." He said, shutting the door softly behind him. "What baby?" He turned his eyes to Elphaba, who turned tail and ran, hiding under the piano. When she was gone, Glinda said,

"Elphaba's pregnant, Fiyero."

He paled, and took a seat in one of the chairs. "A... a baby? But... but we... we've only been married... three... three months..."

"It doesn't take that long to create a life, Fiyero." Glinda said, sitting adjacent to him. The young man took a deep breath, before turning and seeing Elphaba under the piano. The young woman was muttering to herself, as usual.

"But-"

"I'm just worried how this and the move with affect her state." Glinda said, getting up and going over to the piano. Fiyero watched the blonde coax the girl out from under the piano, and lead her back to the sofa. Then, she handed her the crayons and paper, and let her resume coloring.

"Crayons?"

"For Nessa Rose and ShenShen. And paints for the Salia and Baxiana. Pens for Sophelia and Detia, and music for Phanne. Something they can each do during session. As a means to help them... open up."

"What about Elphaba?"

Glinda looked up from watching her patient. "Elphaba very rarely attends our sessions, Fiyero."

"Why not?"

"She can't handle them at times. So the others come in her place."

"Do they all come seperately or all at once?"

"Seperately, individually, although sometimes they'll join in on one of the others' sessions. Salia and Baxiana come at the same time. They do everything together."

"And the others?"

"Like I said, Fiyero. Every once and a while, one will join in on another's session."

"Thiz baby iz a bad idea, a very bad idea." They both looked up, to see Elphaba climb to her feet and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the nearby table. Then, she took a bite, going to the window.

"Good afternoon, Milla. How are you?"

The girl shrugged. "Zo-zo. And you, Dr. Upland?"

Glinda sighed. "I'm doing all right. I take it you've heard the news?"

"Yez, I have." She looked out the window, watching the people on the street. "And it iz not a good idea."

"What isn't, Milla? Having the baby or the baby?"

"Both." Then, she turned and looked at Glinda; her eyes flicked briefly to Fiyero. "Elphaba cannot handle ze emotional toll; and ze cannot handle the phyzical toll. It will deztroy her, Dr. Upland."

"So she needs to destroy it?" Glinda asked slowly. Milla nodded.

"Yez. Zat would be bezt."

"Hold on a minute!" Fiyero cried, climbing to his feet. "This isn't only Elphaba's baby, this is mine as well! I'm the father! We are not destroying this baby! This baby could be the very thing that helps her!"

"Like marrying you?" Milla cried. "If ze haz the baby, it will put her in a mental ward! It will kill her!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Okay, open your eyes."

She did as he said, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Fiyero."

The house that sat in front of them was two story, with a wraparound porch, and a porch swing. The columns on either side of the porch steps were intricately and beautifully carved. The design was hard to figure out, but that didn't matter. It was beautiful, and added a touch of individuality to the house. After a moment, she looked back at him.

"It's ours. All ours." He told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her hair. Then, he took her hand and led her up the steps; Glinda and Boq followed closely behind. Once they stepped inside, Glinda saw that Fiyero had tried so hard to make their new house a home; but she knew it wouldn't be complete until the baby was born and Elphaba got well. And even then, if Elphaba didn't get well, it would never be a home- not in the true sense.

"Fiyero, it's beautiful." She whispered, looking around, going from room to room, soaking in every detail, every texture. Glinda, Boq and Fiyero watched her; she ran her hands over the furniture and along the walls, over the tables and against the drapes.

"There's a living room, kitchen, dining room, and study down here with a piano, and an art studio so you can paint and draw and do whatever you wish, and then there's ten rooms upstairs, including the master, and four bathrooms. There's a space out back so you can plant a garden or want to build a gazebo, and I added a tire swing to the tree out front. There's also a root cellar so we can store preserves and things in winter."

"Why so many bedrooms?" She asked, stopping her tour of the living room and turning to him. He shrugged against the doorjam he was leaning against, and glanced quickly at Boq and Glinda, who joined her.

"Well, one for us, and one for Professor and Doctor Upland, and of course one for the baby," He moved towards her, taking her into his arms. "And the rest are for..." He thought a moment, glancing at Glinda. He knew she wouldn't approve of what he was going to say next, so he chose his words carefully. "For anyone else who... decides to come along."

He pressed his hand gently to her belly so she understood. A blush crept into her cheeks, and she turned away.

"Fiyero, the first hasn't even entered the world yet, and you're already planning on more children?" Glinda snapped; she'd caught the silent message, and didn't like it one bit.

"This is just a precaution, Dr. Upland. I just want to make sure we're prepared in case we have any more." He turned back to his wife. "Come on, let's go see the upstairs."

The two couples slowly made their way up the staircase- beautifully carved, like the columns on the front porch. When they finally made it to the second floor, Fiyero led them down the hall and into the master bedroom. A beautiful four poster bed- as intricately carved as everything else in the house- sat within the room, dressed in sheets and blankets of deep purple and grey. A reading nook jutted out from the window, and shelf upon shelf of books lined the area near it.

"There's one more thing." He said, taking her hand and leading them across the hall. Slowly, he pushed open the door, revealing a nursery in shades of pink. As she stepped into the room, her hands went instinctively to her belly. "I finished it a couple days ago. We can change the color if we need to." After a moment, she turned to him.

"You did this... for me?" He nodded.

"I love you."

The feel of something moving against her hands startled her, and she looked up, her eyes darting quickly back and forth. Her breathing began to quicken, and she reached out for Glinda, who was at her side instantly.

"Dr. Upland... it happened again... it... I'm here and then I'm not... what happened? _What happened_?"

"Shh, shh, Elphaba, calm down. It's okay, it'll be okay. Just calm down." Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with her patient, she took her face in her hands and stared into those frantic eyes. "Elphaba you have to _calm down_- for the baby."

"B... baby? _What baby_?"

Instead of responding, Glinda took one of the small, slender hands and laid it on the growing bump beneath her patient's dress. The feel of kicking brought new fear to her patient's dark eyes, and she pulled away.

"How... how did this happen? Suddenly I'm... I'm carrying this... this..." Words failed her; but her fear spoke volumes. Glinda held her close, rubbing her back and whispering to her, telling her everything that had happened during her blackout, and promising that it would be all right. After several minutes, she led Elphaba from the nursery and into the master, got her to lay down, and told her she would be right back. When she slipped back into the hall, she turned to Fiyero.

"Which one was it this time, Dr. Upland?" Fiyero asked softly. Glinda sighed.

"Baxiana."

"Baxiana." He whispered the name, letting his tongue form the syllables. "So that's why she was so calm during all this- until now." Glinda nodded.

"Yes, Baxi is certainly... certainly the calm one."

"How long was her blackout this time, Glin?" Boq asked. She turned to him.

"From what I've been able to figure... she blacked out not long after the doctor told her she was pregnant."


	42. Chapter 42

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She stood in the nursery, her eyes going from the bassinet to the rocking chair to the window and back. Her hands cradled the child within her womb, and she swallowed, closing her eyes. She didn't want this child turning out like her. The calm settled around her for several minutes and she seemed to relax.

_Dr. Upland said everything would be okay._

Pain like she'd never felt before gripped her, twisting her stomach into knots and sending her to her knees. A scream escaped her throat, and she heard the sound of people approaching.

_Dr. Upland said everything would be okay._

"Elphaba!"

She looked up, into a man's eyes- she had to force herself to remember that he was her husband- and she grabbed his hand, squeezing.

"Dr. Upland, it's time!"

When she looked up next, it was into Glinda's blue eyes; the older woman took her hand and helped her to her feet. Once she was in the master bedroom and on the bed, she reached out for Glinda. The blonde took to her side, letting her squeeze until her hand hurt. Another scream worked itself out of her throat, and she looked up at Glinda.

_"What's happening?"_

"It's okay, Elphaba, it'll be okay. You're having the baby, that's all."

Elphaba let the words sink in as another scream escaped her throat, and she once again doubled over. The pain coming from the lower half of her body was excrutiating, and she begged for it to stop.

She awoke next to someone spunging her brow, and looked up into Glinda's eyes.

"Dr. Upland?"

"Shh, just relax, Elphaba. It'll all be over soon. I promise. A few more good strong pushes and your baby will be here."

The confused look on her patient's face told her that the young woman had once again blacked out, and possibly had no memory of the last several hours.

"Baby?"

Quickly, Glinda filled her in; she had to hold the girl to keep her calm, even as another wave of pain crashed over her small body. She screamed; the pain shocked her into reality, making everything that Dr. Upland was saying true, and she grasped the blonde's hand, squeezing. Her dark eyes snapped open and she looked up, seeing the continuing result of what had taken place when she blacked out.

She was sitting in bed, in Dr. Upland's arms, completely nude except for her shift, of which was pushed up around her waist. Professor Upland was removing something from between her spread legs. Another scream escaped her, and she doubled over as the pain once again ripped through her. It was then that she saw what was causing the pain she was in.

A head.

A head of dark raven hair.

Another scream pierced the air, this one a mix of pain, fear, and horror at discovering what was coming out of her.

"What _is that? What happened_?"

Glinda pulled her close, whispering softly in her ear. Several screams left her throat as she felt her body take over, and she watched with wide, frightened eyes as the rest of the small human being within her came out between her legs. The girl screamed in pain as the shoulders came out one by one.

Moments passed, moments of pain and confusion; she locked eyes with her husband, began to connect the dots, and with each scream of pain, began to realize that he was the one that had put this... this... _thing_ inside her. It was because of him that she was suffering now; that this thing was coming out.

If this was hell, she hoped she went to heaven.

Another push, and the baby's arms were at her opening. Another glance at the man she'd married, the man who was now pulling this thing from her, this _thing_ that he'd given her, put inside her, and she screamed louder, squeezing Dr. Upland's hand with all her strength.

Six hours later, she again awoke to another wave of pain ripping through her; pain so unbearable, she wanted to die. Once again, Dr. Uplands quickly filled her in on what had happened after she blacked out, and once again, she felt the pain of childbirth.

She _didn't_ understand.

None of this made sense.

One moment, she was an art student at Emerald University, seeing Dr. Upland about hysterics, and the next, she was in some strange house, in a foreign land, married to a man she didn't know, suffering perhaps the most excrutiating pain a woman had to endure, only to find that the small human being coming from between her legs was the cause.

_"Get it out! Whatever it is, get it out! Get it out of me! Please!"_

Once again, she doubled over, screaming in pain as the baby left her uterus. She saw the dark hair, the small body, the delicate skin...

And hoped to the Unnamed God this..._ thing_... killed her.

"One more push, Elphaba. That's _all_ you need to do is give one more hard, strong push. Okay? Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" Glinda whispered, holding her patient close. The girl nodded, not fully understanding the question, but agreeing Glinda's sake. The blonde pressed a kiss to the younger girl's hair, whispering into her hair to calm her. She felt Elphaba's small body strain in protest, a sign that she didn't want to do what Glinda had asked. "One more push, Elphaba! _That's it! Keep pushing, sweetheart! That's it! Keep pushing, Elphaba, that's it! That's it! Here it comes!"_

With one last push, Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero remove something from between her legs. For a moment, she couldn't figure out, let alone understand, what it was.

Until she heard the cry.


	43. Chapter 43

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I agree with AWickedDistraction- Fiyero _is_ quite annoying. :)**

**Question: Maybe having somebody love her (Elphaba) will help her heal? **

**Answer: Perhaps**

**Question: So did Fiyero and Elphaba (Pfanne) have sex again? **

**Answer: You'll find out **

**Thanks to AWickedDistraction for reviewing 34, 38, 39 and 42.**

A baby.

She'd _just_ had a _baby_.

"It's a boy. We have a boy." Fiyero's words didn't make any sense to her, and she turned to Dr. Upland.

"You have a son. You just had a son, Elphaba." She whispered gently, brushing hair off her patient's sticky skin. The girl stared at her, not comprehending anything that had happened over the last ten hours. "You're a mother. You have a son."

When she looked up, Fiyero was holding out the infant. Gently, he laid the baby in her arms, before kissing her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." She just stared into his eyes, not fully understanding. The soft cries of the infant in her arms drew her attention from her husband to her son. Slowly, she took in the sight cradled within her arms.

Cord still attached, the baby looked up at her with eyes that matched her own. His small pink mouth was open, and he cried softly. His hands and feet were tiny, perfect, with ten fingers and toes, and his dark hair was an exact match to the same black strands matted to her forehead.

"He's beautiful." Glinda whispered, helping her patient sit up. As she did so, the strap of her shift slipped below her shoulder, revealing the fullness of her breast. She felt her nipples harden against the chill of the room, and she looked up at Glinda, unsure. "He's hungry. That's all." Then, she held out her arms. "Give him to me. Now remove your shift." The girl didn't move. After a moment, Fiyero reached over and gently pulled the thin material over her head.

Letting out a startled gasp, she covered her chest, attempting to hide, in hopes this nightmare would go away.

It didn't.

In fact, it only got worse.

She pulled her hands away and looked down. Her palms were coated in milk. Before she could protest, Glinda laid the baby back in her arms, and gently guided his tiny mouth to her nipple. Instantly, he began to suck, drinking the sweet liquid that came from his mother's breast. He calmed, content against his mother's bare skin as he nursed; the same couldn't be said for her, though.

"What's he doing?" Her voice was small, tiny.

Frightened.

"He's bonding with his mother." Glinda told her softly. She took in the sight before her, a sense of pride filling her chest. Gently, she reached out and stroked his small hand, noting the softness of his skin. "He's so beautiful. What are you going to name him?"

Fiyero glanced at her; she shrugged, not fully aware of what was going on. A headache was forming, and she wanted to sleep. She didn't want this child; didn't want to feel the strange tugging of his mouth on her nipple, didn't want to feel the dull, aching pain radiating throughout parts of her body that she didn't even know existed. She didn't want to see the cord that still attached him to her, or the sack that he had grown in that now lay between her legs. She didn't want to feel the liquid coming from her breasts, or the soreness at the back of her throat.

She wanted nothing to do with the baby, hers or not. Once, just this once, she wished she could black out on will and never wake up. Then she wouldn't have to face this nightmare. But she wasn't that lucky.

All she could do instead, was stare at the baby, see his tiny hands and feet, his soft, delicate skin, his dark hair, eyes, and tiny features. She saw the cord that connected them; watched her husband cut it, finally seperating them. Curious, she reached out, running her fingers over the cord. It was hard, firm.

Her eyes darted up to Fiyero, who sat next to her, watching the child they had created together. After a moment, she looked back at Glinda.

"Dr. Upland, I-"

"You blacked out, Elphaba. You've been in fuge for the last nine months. Ever since the doctor told you that you were pregnant. The others have been taking your place." Elphaba stared into Glinda's eyes, realizing that she was telling the truth.

"I don't understand. I... I had a baby... I got married... I don't remember any of it..."

"Your selves do, Elphaba. They remember everything. They've been taking care of you and the baby for the last nine months, making sure you eat right, that you take your vitamins, see the doctor, prepare for the birth..."

Elphaba shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore. She wanted to cover her ears, but the baby stopped her from doing so, so instead she just blocked the words out. But she couldn't block out the confusion.

"Where are we?"

"The Vinkus. You moved down here not long after you got pregnant."

"And you, Dr. Upland? You're not still in the City, are you? You said you'd never leave me! You promised!" Elphaba cried, suddenly afraid. Glinda shook her head, calming her patient.

"No, Professor Upland and I moved down here. I wouldn't break my promise Elphaba. I said I would never leave you, and I intend to keep it." Glinda told her, holding her close. "Now, what are you going to name him?"

Moments passed in silence. When she finally spoke, it wasn't Elphaba, but another personality, who suggested a name.

"Liir. We'll call him Liir."

Glinda smiled at the girl, knowing who had spoken.

"It's perfect, Milla."


	44. Chapter 44

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"So you're telling me that my wife blacked out the entire time she was carrying our child?"

Glinda nodded, glancing up from their conversation to watch Salia. The girl was holding Liir close, singing to him and dancing with him in the living room to a tune of her own. It was safe to say that the baby was in good hands- because whereever Salia was, Baxiana wasn't far behind.

"Yes, Fiyero. I'm sorry."

"Will I ever have the girl I married in my arms?"

Glinda looked up at him. "You don't understand, Fiyero! Those personalities _are_ your wife! They're facets of your wife that are protecting her from whatever abuse she suffered as a child!"

"But-"

"Dr. Upland?" They turned, to see Elphaba in the doorway, holding Liir close. The five-month-old rested his raven-haired head on his mother's shoulder, completely unaware that the woman who had been singing and dancing with him wasn't his mother at all, but two of her complex, very real personalities.

"What is it, Salia?"

"Um... I think I'm going to go to the art studio for a while. Come with me?"

Glinda nodded, getting up and following. Once they were in the art studio, Glinda took a seat on the sofa, watching as Elphaba set the baby down on the blanket she'd laid out and went to the table. She took a seat, pulling out the paints and brushes, and two sheets of paper. Glinda watched the baby closely, before getting down on her hands and knees and playing with him, tickling his tummy and making faces at him.

Moments passed before she got up and went to the table, taking a seat, with Liir in her arms. She hit the button the recorder, and watched as Elphaba worked with two brushes on two different paintings.

"Those are very nice, Salia."

"Thank you, Dr. Upland."

"Which one is yours?" Salia pointed to the painting in reds and yellows. "So the other one is yours, Baxiana?"

The girl nodded, looking up at the blonde. "Correct." Then, she dipped her brush in the purple and returned to her painting. The soothing sounds of bristles on paper calmed her, and she realized that they calmed Glinda also.

"Can one of you tell me any more about Elphaba's mother? What was she like around other people?"

The girls stopped; both seemed to be thinking, considering how much they could- or _should_- divulge. Eventually, Salia said,

"She wasn't normal, if that's what you mean, Dr. Upland."

"She wasn't?" Salia shook her head. "How?"

The girl bit her lip. Then,

"She... she often... often walked around town in her stockings and slip. She muttered to herself in public, and when she watched other children, she abused them like she did ShenShen, except she saved the worst for-"

"For Elphaba." Glinda said. The girl nodded. "Girls, what did she do to Elphaba, besides rape her with a crochet hook? Did she do anything else? Beat her? Wash her mouth out with soap?"

"She did all those things, Dr. Upland." Baxiana whispered, not looking up at her. "And..."

"And what?"

"She gave her..."

"Gave her what, Baxiana?" Glinda pressed gently. After a moment, the girl looked up at her. Then, she set her paintbrush down and stood.

"I think it's time for Liir's nap. Here, give him to me." She came around the table and took the baby into her arms, before leaving the room. Thinking quickly, Glinda grabbed the tape recorder and rushed after her, closing the door quickly behind her.

_"What did they do to her, Baxiana? Whip her? Beat her? What?"_

Boq and Fiyero looked up, seeing Glinda dash up the stairs after Elphaba. Their concern piqued, they followed, hurrying down the hall and towards the nursery. Both men stopped in the doorway, watching as Elphaba laid her son in the bassinet, and then pushed it to start the gentle rocking motion. Then, she sat in the rocking chair and leaned her head back, watching the gentle mostion of the cradle lull her son to sleep.

Everything appeared calm to the men.

"What did she do to Elphaba, Baxiana?" Slowly, the woman turned her head to stare at her doctor. "Please, Baxiana, tell me. What did Mrs. Thropp do to Elphaba?" The girl shook her head; her eyes closed and she swallowed, as if struggling to find the words.

"I... I can't. I'm sorry, Dr. Upland, but I can't tell you."

The voice was so soft, that for a moment, Glinda wasn't sure she'd heard correctly, or that it was Baxiana that had spoken. "But-"

"But I can."

Glinda stared at the girl, confused. Her dark eyes opened and she stared at the older woman, tears in her eyes. When Glinda spoke next, it was soft,

"Who are you?"

Softly, the girl whispered,

"Sarima."

"Sarima?" The girl nodded, as Glinda jotted down notes. "How old are you, Sarima?"

"Fourteen."

"You're fourteen?" The girl nodded, glancing back at the bassinet. Moments passed, before Glinda asked, "What did they do to her, Sarima?"

A deep breath escaped the girl's parted lips, and she once again closed her eyes and swallowed. She turned and watched her son for several minutes, noting how calm and content he was, and wishing she shared his relaxed state. After a moment, she turned back to Glinda.

"Her mother... her mother gave her..."

"Gave her what, Sarima?"

"Enemas."


	45. Chapter 45

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Are we gonna find out what happened in her (Elphaba's) past that caused her personalities to form? Other than being raped, that is. **

**Answer: There's more that happened to Elphaba, not just the rapings.**

**Question: And is she going to be cured or just learn to live with it? **

**Answer: You'll have to continue reading**

**Question: And if she does get cured; are the memories going to die along with the personalities that were created because of them or will Elphie have to face them? **

**Answer: I'm not going to say, you'll have to read to find out**

**Question: How the hell did you come up with that (the enema)? Also, an enema is **

**Answer: Just tried to think of something that would really constitute as abuse, and figured that would work after I looked it up**

**Question: And why would somebody do that? **

**Answer: Some people are just evil and twisted**

**Question: I had originally gotten the impression that each personality was to each kinda of abuse she suffered but that would mean that there is a lot more we don't know yet and it kinda scares me. Why didn't one of her (Elphaba's) personalities take over when she was being abused? **

**Answer: They did, the guarded and protected her from the abuse; she was able to slip away and the other personalities take over and accept the abuse instead of her, but there are ONLY sixteen personalities**

**Question: Also, did her parents know about the multiple personalities? **

**Answer: No, they didn't. **

**Thanks to AWickedDistraction for reviewing 43 and 44.**

"Enemas. How often did she give Elphaba enemas?"

"Every other week." Sarima said.

"Where were you, when these were happening?" Glinda asked softly. Sarima looked up at her.

"I was there. I watched. We all did."

Fiyero cringed, hearing the words out of his wife's mouth.

"Didn't you... react or... or feel anything?"

Sarima looked at her, slightly confused. "Not really."

"You should have felt something!" Fiyero said, moving towards her. Sarima turned to him.

"Fiyero!"

"No, Dr. Upland, they should have felt something, all of them!"

"Why should we, Mr. Tiggular? We're seperate people. We _may_ share one body, but we're _all_ seperate people."

_"That doesn't excuse you from not feeling anything while my wife was being abused!"_ Fiyero snapped. He scoffed, watching his wife in the handcarved rocking chair he'd built for her. She reached out and pressed the ball of her foot gently on the rocker of their son's bassinet, and slowly, the cradle began to move as well.

"Fiyero,_ that's enough!"_ Glinda snapped, turning to the young man who'd turned his patient's world upside down.

Sarima didn't say anything, she just watched the bassinet rock gently. The pink bows on the blanket tucked around her son temporarily blinded her, and she blinked, inhaling sharply and sitting up. She looked around, taking everything in, from Glinda standing next to her, to Boq and Fiyero standing in the nursery, to her son, asleep in his bassinet.

"Dr. Upland? I... is something wrong? Is something wrong with Liir?" She quickly turned to her son, gently removing his blanket and checking him. He let out a soft cry, and on instinct, Elphaba scooped him into her arms, craddling him against her chest.

"No, Elphaba. Nothing's wrong with Liir. You just... you blacked out again." The young mother looked down at her son, before returning to the rocking chair, him in her arms. Then, with shaking fingers, she unbuttoned her blouse and guided her son's mouth to her breast. She had slowly gotten used to the role of mother, and even began to find comfort in the gentle tugging as her son nursed. She looked up at Glinda, who shut the recorder off and set it on the dresser.

"I'm sorry." Glinda sighed, going to her patient.

"It's okay. We're going to work through this okay? We're going to get you help, all right?" The girl didn't respond. Moments passed, before she looked up at Glinda.

"You won't put me in a hospital, will you? Or hypnotize me or use drugs, will you? I don't want to be hypnotized-"

"Elphaba, Elphaba, calm down!" Gently, Glinda reached out and ran her fingers through her patient's hair. "I won't. I promise. And you'll never go to a hospital again, I promise. I feel responsible for the few hours you did end up in Shizhurst. I won't let you go back. I promise."

The girl sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. She looked back down at her son, who was contentedly nursing on her milk. The baby's dark eyes watched her intently, taking in every feature of his mother's face. After a moment, she began tracing his small features, as though taking the sight of him in for the first time.

"What's wrong with me?"

Her whisper was so soft, it was almost like a flower had spoken. It hit everyone in the room full force, and all tried to think of what to say. She didn't look at them, just her son, hearing the silence in the room, and taking that as proof that she was indeed insane. Eventually, Glinda spoke, kneeling next to the rocking chair.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Elphaba. Nothing physically, anyway. You've just got something wrong with your mind, that's all. You're not insane, you just need help. That's why I'm here. To help you. And I'll be here to help you until you get well."

"What if I never get well?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Then I will always be here." And she reached out, taking the girl's slender hand. "Always."


	46. Chapter 46

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"So, how many are there now?"

"With Sarima, that makes... ten. And then there's also the two male personalities..."

"Male?" Fiyero asked, raising his eyebrows. Glinda nodded.

"Fenvu and Tersan. We haven't met them yet." The younger man nodded, taking it in. "So with them, that makes... twelve, Elphaba included. And Milla said that there were sixteen. So we're only missing..."

"Four." Fiyero said, looking at the list of names Glinda had jotted down.

Elphaba.

Milla.

Phanne.

ShenShen.

Nessa Rose.

Detia.

Salia.

Sophelia.

Baxiana.

Sarima.

Fenvu.

Tersan.

"How old are all these-"

"You!"

All three turned around, to see Elphaba enter the kitchen, dressed in Fiyero's clothes, her long dark hair tucked up under a hat. For a moment, it seemed as though she were play acting, until they saw the look on her face.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"Wait, you did not just-"

"Who are you?" Glinda asked, butting in, the recording clicking on. She turned, taking in Glinda's attire and glancing at the recorder.

"Tersan. Tersan Frex Thropp. I'm named after our dad. You must be the doc that the girls are always talking about."

Glinda nodded, quickly shaking hands. "Yes, I'm Dr. Upland. Shall we have a seat? Coffee?"

"Sure."

Once the coffee was poured, Glinda and the others joined Elphaba- or Tersan, rather- at the table.

"Tersan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Doc, shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Fenvu and I grew up working in our dad's carpentry shop. I'm pretty good with my hands. Fenvu's an architect- likes to design buildings, but I prefer doing the dirty work. None of that girly crap. I can't stand the girls."

"You and Fenvu rarely come out?"

He shrugged. "Like we really want to spend time with the girls; they're nothing but annoying. Especially Milla. I've never heard a more annoying accent in my entire life."

Glinda nodded, her lips thinning into a line as she wrote something down. "How old is Fenvu?"

"He's a couple years younger than me."

"So... seventeen?" Tersan nodded.

"Yeah. You got any idea who's parents that kid belongs too upstairs?" He jerked his head towards the stairs, referencing Liir.

'That 'kid' is my son." Fiyero stated, turning to his wife. "_Our_ son, Elphaba." Tersan wrinkled his nose, before replying.

"You mean she had a baby?"

"Yes, she had a baby." Fiyero replied, sipping his coffee. "Our baby."

"Wait, let me get this straight. That quiet skinny girl that owns this body?" Fiyero nodded. Tersan let out a short laugh. "She had a baby? Why would she do that?"

"Because we got _pregnant_." Fiyero replied, teeth clenched. Whether this personality belonged to his wife or not, he was starting to get on Fiyero's nerves.

"She would never do that."

"Why not, Tersan?" Glinda asked, interjecting before Fiyero could lose his temper.

"Because she hates them. She never wanted babies, especially after all that her parents did to her. The enemas, the rapings, the cigar burns-"

"Whoa, slow down, Tersan. _What_ cigar burns?" Glinda asked. He swallowed, not wanting to tell her, but then realizing that he had too.

"Her... her ma used to light cigars at both ends and force her to hold them by the tips of her fingers. And when the ashes dropped to the floor, well..."

"Well what, Tersan?"

"She..." He glanced up at Glinda, unsure if he could trust her. Eventually, "her ma made her get down on her hands and knees and eat the ashes."

Glinda felt bile rise in her throat, and she turned away. The thought, that a mother could do something so vile- deliberately burn her fingers and then make her _injest_ the ashes of what had burned her fingers in the first place- to a child made her stomach turn.

"And you... watched?"

Tersan nodded. "We all did."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"We can't do everything, Doc. We took care of everything afterwards; Nessa was out for a year and half after Nanny died, and then Salia and Baxiana came out, taking control for a while... and then Milla came out after Manek Surto died-"

"Wait, Tersan, back up. Who was Manek?"

The young man glanced at Fiyero before saying, "He was... her best friend. Her first boyfriend."

"How old were they?" Glinda asked.

"About ten or so."

"And how did Manek die?" Tersan opened his mouth to respond, but shut it quickly, unsure if he should really speak. After a moment, he said,

"They were playing in her dad's shed, and tripped the switch on the sander. Manek lost his footing and fell... the sander went after his neck..."

Everyone else at the table shut their eyes and shuttered, imagining the image of a ten-year-old boy being decapitated in an accident. It was gruesome.

"When her ma found out, she gave her an enema-"

"I stayed with Manek until help came, so he wouldn't be alone like Nanny. But Elphaba's mother blamed her anyway. It was an accident!" Nessa cried, breaking into the interview.

"You didn't leave him, Nessa?" Glinda asked. The girl shook her head. "Was... was Nanny alone when she died?"

Nessa nodded.

"So... did both of you stay with Manek?" Nessa shook her head. "Then, what happened after, Tersan?"

The young man glanced at Nessa.

"After the enema, her ma tied her to the piano and told her to hold it while she played. And when she couldn't- her ma filled a glass and made her drin it."

"What was in the glass, Tersan?"

The young man looked up.

"Lard. Lard and dish soap."


End file.
